Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Amell travels to Kirkwall as part of his tour across Thedas and finds more than he bargained for. Streets crawl with gangs, the Qunari stay as unwelcome quests and the tension between mages and templars is bubbling. But in the city of chains who can the warden trust, a paranoid templar, an enchanter with an agenda, his fallen grey warden brother's or a family he never knew he had?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Age

Hi everyone, those of you just reading welcome, those of you who read this chapter before will probably notice that this is a repost of the chapter. Short introduction of the storyline first.

At the age of Dragon Age an option for the Warden was for he/she to go traveling if they supposed. This story follows that premise, while my Warden did go through Awakening he also left to travel Thedas. His journey takes him to Kirkwall where he joins Hawke's party and becomes immersed in the events that take place there.

This is basically Dragon Age 2, but featuring the Origins character Amell as the primary focus character, if this was a game it woudl be the continuation of your Warden's story. It'll show differences in the story with Amell's presence as well as new features of the storyline. In this story Carver and Bethany are both alive, Hawke is named Marian and is a rogue (the whole family has their defaut looks). All of the Dragon Age 2 characters and storylines are featured, with some being altered and some new storylines being introduced. The characters from origins that were mere cameos will also play bigger roles (so expect more Leliana and Zevran than you saw in DA2) and the whole ending of the game/story will change because of Amell's presence.

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 1: Arrival and Direction

War, that was the defining moment of his life. Some probably would have described it as a glorious battle worthy of song and tales. But the reality of battle was far from glorious, it was no fairytale where a peasant changes his fortune and becomes a knight in shining armour. In actuality it was a mage, but a series of tragic events changed his destiny. He could of one day have been first enchanter, but instead he was a Grey Warden. Blood had stained his once silver armour, his stave was cracked and he had a few scratches and burns. Yet he was not as hurt as others. It wasn't injury that kept him frozen or an unspeakable magic. Fear gripped him, his legs shook, his gauntleted hands trembled and his breathing remained heavy. His eyes were fixed on a sight that would define him for years to come. The dragon breathed and the warrior standing over it raised his sword. With a horrifying yell he plunged the blade into the dragon's neck.

"_Please, I've done so much wrong, allow me to do one last thing right!"_

_Join us brothers and sisters; join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we take on the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you fail know that someday we shall join you._

_It's the code of the Grey Wardens, to live by our duty and one another. Even now I've still got the Grey Warden duty hanging over me. But I've also seen duty lead good people to do terrible things. The right thing abandoned for sensibility, the right thing abandoned for revenge, the right thing abandoned for history, the right thing abandoned for faith, and I've constantly seen duty behind the right thing being abandoned. There are things that are right in this world; good people know what that is. A life can't be taken back, it stays with us forever and hundreds of lives is a mark that never goes away. I know that our choices have consequences, but if we all come to the understanding that those choices have been for the right thing then I believe that we can achieve something we never thought possible._

* * *

Apparently a year had passed since the Blight had consumed Fereldan. If that was correct then the Blight lasted four, perhaps five months and a few days. Time had become a luxury he didn't get to follow, cause even in the peace of camp there was always something that needed doing. Even after the Archdemon fell and everything was celebrated, there were still things left to do. Six months had apparently passed before he went to Amaranthine and those days like the days of the Blight fell like more than what they seemed. There was perhaps some grand cosmic theory behind it all, some magic behind it that probably wouldn't be explained in this generation. He didn't mind, when there was a good time it was comforting to know that magic had given him that extra time to enjoy that moment. But during the days when it all seemed too much it seemed like magic was cursing him yet again.

Magic had apparently cursed his family for generations. The Amells of Kirkwall, but that didn't mean anything to him. He was a mage, a being undeserving of titles and in the eyes of the Chantry (hypocritically one might add if they had the intellect) freedom. But the circle had been the only life he'd ever known, a life that fell apart one fateful day. After he'd left he saw a world of both wonders and terrors, but he gained a perspective he knew he'd never get at the circle.

**(Whine!)**

That and he never would have met his faithful Mabari Alpha. The smart, bear like dog sat at his side and had been there for the past few hours. Unlike his journeys fighting Darkspawn, his time on the boat was clear. It was in this past hour that he began to see the 'twins' the magnificent architectural yet terrifyingly symbolic statues that were pretty much landmarks of Kirkwall, one of the great three cities of the Freemarches. They were gold, crouched statues of slaves and according to rumour the Gallows were also filled with statues of slaves. Kirkwall had originally been a city of the Tevinter Imperium, the nation that was the basis for the judging of all mages in Thedas. He didn't even know how the Templars would react to him, which was why he didn't openly show his mage qualities.

Daylen Amell wore no robes though there was still a very cloth motive to his armour. A simple iron chest plate was worn over a blue and grey tunic. Leather boots were worn over his feet, while greaves and an armoured belt protected his lower regions. His exposed arms showed scars from the blades of Darkspawn, yet the muscles had been honed over his apparent year of adventuring. In fact he was no longer the image of what he once was, a skinny, dutiful mage of the circle. He'd even let his hair grow slightly, requiring him to tie some of it into tail on the back of his head, with some bangs around his eyes. Unlike any other mage in Thedas he had no need for a staff, as an Arcane Warrior he had knowledge and experience that made him tough in body and powerful in his magic. Yet he used no sword, objects such as that made him heavier than necessary and actually interfered with his spell casting, altering his balance. So he picked a weapon that functioned both as his staff and sword, a black handled spear with a blade decorated by grey cloth. Lighter than a sword yet deadly in its reach alone, Daylen had had the eccentric blacksmith Wade forge the spear both from ore of Vigil's keep and enchanted materials from the circle.

He was just a year older, something that seemed impossible for him. In his mind he felt older and weary. According to Alistair he in theory had twenty-nine years left in him before he'd start hearing the call of the old gods. There was no Blight and while a Warden's duty was never fully complete, Daylen decided on the day of the Archdemon's death that he would go travelling. He just hadn't had the opportunity to visit the places he really wanted to visit. Antiva would probably be fun, though Daylen only based that on Zevran's biased view. It was a few minutes from docking in the Gallows and already Daylen was beginning to see (and smell) Kirkwall as quite frankly a bit of a shit hole.

'One of many good things about being away from the tower, swearing when the opportunity calls for it,' Daylen smiled, stroking Alpha, whom seemed to agree with his mental assessment of the city.

"Come on," he said, picking up his bag and walking to the gangplank, Alpha followed right behind him.

The huge dog pushed past the crewmen, whom if not for their hefty pay and the fact they had already docked would have thrown Daylen over board there and then. As soon as Ace's feet touched solid ground, he ran in a circle, barking to the Maker. People often didn't remember that he was a war hound, but months of raising the dog had given Daylen a basic knowledge that working dogs needed their play. He walked down the gangplank and stepped onto the location of his 'quest'.

Although one might say it was several quests. The Qunari were apparently establishing a presence in Kirkwall, not an occupation apparently. A dwarf by the name of Bartrand Tethras was preparing an expedition into the Freemarches deep roads, now while the Wardens were preparing their own discreet expedition, Daylen chose to seek Bartrand out and ask to be made part of the expedition. In his heart he knew that the right thing to do was to help the dwarf keep his men safe, though Bartrand by reputation was a classic merchant guild dwarf, stingy, distrusting, ruthless and apparently a load of other things that were apparently good in dwarven culture. Then there was the opportunity to check on an old friend from his days in Amaranthine, he'd heard through his tours that a blonde haired man with a feathery coat had set up a clinic in Kirkwall's Darktown.

'There's no one else I know with a feathery coat and a knack for healing, it has to be Anders.'

While Anders was against even the ideal of the Templars and circle of magi, they had thankfully agreed on important points. Daylen considered him a friend, and while it was his duty to bring Anders back to the order he wanted to see if he was doing something righteous first. Then again he still had yet to determine what righteousness truly was, part of his tour was about finding that out. But the thing that haunted his mind about being in Kirkwall was his root. He was an Amell, and according to the tales the Amells had been a noble family in Kirkwall since Garahel fought off the fourth blight.

'Would I find my mother, siblings?' questions like those were all he thought as he walked into the Gallows.

The place was eerie, while Ferelden's circle had merely looked it from the distance of Denerim, the gallows was the circle tower of Kirkwall. Either it was hindsight on the Templars part or they saw some benefit to having the tower pretty much in the city they feared mages would terrify.

'Still they could have least gotten rid of the statues,' he thought.

He looked a but more at his surroundings and spotted groups of Templar recruits huddled together, no doubt gossiping about their trials. There were also merchants advertising their products, a dwarf held up a sword to him, saying it would guarantee a beheading when used with his powerful arms.

'I don't need a sword to behead people,' Daylen grinned as he waved off the dwarf.

He also spotted things he didn't smile about. A few tranquil mages were working at the stools.

"_My hopes, my dreams, even my love for Lily!"_

From just a minute in the Gallows he saw more tranquil mages then he had seen at the Ferelden circle his whole life. Yet another reason why he didn't like Kirkwall. He looked at his side and saw that Alpha was no longer following him. The Mabari was hopping and barking around the Templar recruits, much to a female recruit's delight. Daylen put his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle that echoed through the Gallows. Upon hearing the whistle, Alpha's ears perked and he rushed to his master's side, looking rather confused that there wasn't a fight.

"No bothering people at work, and don't do what you did in Denerim," Daylen said.

**(Whine!)**

"Once we've found a place to stay I'll give you a good chest rub, you like chest rubs don't you?"

Alpha happily barked as he followed Daylen out of the Gallows. Hightown seemed like a prettier picture in comparison to the Gallows. Sun light hit the streets in a perfect way, but left just enough shadow for the thieves to hide under. He spotted an orange haired teenager sitting by the Gallow's entrance, just as he bumped into a group of Templars.

"Excuse me," he bowed respectfully to the apparent Knight-Commander, a blonde haired woman whom carried herself as a veteran like Greaigor did.

"Carry on," she said, her voice sharp, authoritative as he imagined all Commanders were.

"_Firm but fair!" _he'd been very bad at following Wynne's advice.

He walked on as she commanded, but only because he had other places he wished to be. The steps to the Keep seemed very high, not like the steps to Redcliffe castle or Fort Drakon. In comparison it seemed as long as the bridge in Orzammar one would have to take to those trial games. Walking to the merchant's quarter, Daylen bought a map from one of the stores and began familiarising himself with the structure of the city and the surrounding land. Outside the walls was the mountain region of Soundermount, the shores of the Wounded Coast, but this basic map hadn't even encompassed all of the Freemarches. He made a mental note to find a more reliable map later.

'The Dwarven merchants guild have apparently set up their headquarters next to the merchant quarter, Bartrand will probably be with the guild. Although it wouldn't hurt to find out what other jobs are available within Kirkwall. The Chantry and its board are in Hightown, it might be a good place to start if just to help people,' Daylen rolled up the map and put it in his hip pack.

He lifted his bag and looked to Alpha, the Marabi was running towards the merchant's guild.

"Damn dog," he cursed.

Daylen ran after the dog, showing no surprise at the fact that the orange haired pickpocket was pinned against the wall by a crossbow bolt. He ran until he reached an open square, gasping in surprise at what he saw. Alpha was barking and jumping around too very familiar dwarves. Bodahn Fedic and his adopted son Sandal, whom both hadn't changed a bit.

"RAF RAF!" Sandal clapped his hands as he 'spoke' to the dwarf.

Bodahn turned his head away from the barking duo and looked to where Amell was standing. Daylen walked over to the dwarves and lifted off his hood.

"By the ancestors, Amell how wonderful to see you again, my look how you've grown," Bodahn gasped.

"Its good to see you as well old friend," Daylen kneeled and hugged the old dwarf.

He ruffled Sandal's hair, causing the boy to laugh. The blonde haired dwarf looked at the spear Daylen carried in wonder.

"Enchantment!" he whispered.

"Not as good as yours Sandal, but it sufficed while it could," Daylen said.

"Well Amell, it looks like you're as formidable as the old days, what brings you to Kirkwall?" Bodahn asked.

"The Deeproads expedition the Tethras family are planning."

"Yes Bartrand recruited Sandal and I as workers, apparently it'll be beginning in a week…in theory," Bodahn sighed.

"What do you mean? Are there some problems?"

"Several actually!"

Daylen noticed Bodahn's expression fall and turned to the new arrival. He had to look down since it was a dwarf. Like Sandal he had no beard but was opposite in looks. He had a gruff yet charming demeanour and he oozed confidence. A unique crossbow, the likes Daylen had never seen before rested on the dwarf's back. He wore a brown coat with an open chest that showed chest hair that had made up for his lack of a beard.

"Varric Tethras, pleasure to meet you Mr Amell, or should I refer to you as the hero of Ferelden?" the dwarf grinned as Daylen crossed his arms. "Easy there big guy, your subtle enough to get past port authorities but my contacts are a different thing altogether. Now either you're here to break up our little expedition or judging from what I've heard about your character you're here to make sure it goes smoothly," Varric was clearly a surface dwarf because of his confidence.

"You're a little too smooth," Daylen muttered.

"Ha, if you've met Bartrand you'd realise no one would deal with him if not for me. I'm going to spare you the agony of meeting him because believe me, Grey Warden or not he's not going to hire you," Varric explained.

"I'm not looking for coin."

"Then he especially wont hire you, he hates do gooders as much as he hates fair deals. Listen if you want in your gonna have to show Bartrand that your connected with the right people and that you can get results. Your fancy title might earn you some oohs and awes in the bars and some bows at the keep but on the streets of Lowtown and on the wounded coast it wont get you too far."

"I must disagree with your point Mr Tethras, Mr Amell is too humble to flaunt his achievements," Bodahn said.

Varric nodded his head, putting the crossbow bolt back in his quiver. He gestured for Daylen to follow him and after saying farewell to Bodahn they began walking around Kirkwall. Lowtown wasn't as beautiful as Denerim's market district but it was much bigger. In comparison it seemed more like the Denerim alienage. Merchants worked at simple stools set up on the streets; beggars sat on the sandy concrete, a sight that truly made Daylen sad. He was a mage yet he had more coin than an ordinary man. Without caring what Varric would say he threw silvers to any beggars they crossed. Varric made no judgement, but he still talked. He went on to explain Kirkwall politics and the inner workings of the streets. Hightown supported the established merchants and the nobility. Viscount Dumar ruled over the city but his support came primarily from the Templars and the Chantry. There were various mercenary and smuggling companies throughout Kirkwall, some worked by a code of honour while others simply sought coin, even if they had to force it from employers. Raiders would often terrorise good citizens during the night, presenting opportunity for reward if one got rid of them.

The opportunity to help people was something Daylen always wanted over coin. So Varric told him of the city guard, though the current leader was heavily anti-Ferelden guards could hire help to assist them in their patrols. Varric also presented a slow but easy way to make money in Kirkwall, selling whatever junk one would find in Lowtown.

"That seriously works?" Daylen asked.

"You'd be surprised how much junk you can find in Kirkwall, I swear there was more junk in my bag than actual things of use," Varric laughed.

According to Varric everyone had a problem in Kirkwall. Their problems would fall to you if you have the right name and reputation. The more problems you solved the more your reputation would grow and the more support for your would grow.

"So while my actions in Ferelden carried weight there, my actions in Kirkwall will help me to establish immunity here?"

"Exactly, your already grasping the universal truth of politics, unless you've done something for them, people don't really care what you've done elsewhere," Varric explained.

"That's pessimistic of you Varric."

"Doesn't mean it isn't true, sure the nobility, the Chantry and even the Qunari will remember you're past deeds but to the people of Lowtown, you're a whole new person to them and that's especially the case of the Templars."

Daylen nodded his head in agreement. His short walk through the Gallows told him this place was vastly different from Ferelden's circle. Anora had granted the mages some autonomy after he'd proven their worth, though he hadn't seen a great change. Varric led him to the local meeting place for the well known of Kirkwall, the tavern called the hanged man. It had that smell of ale and vomit, much different from the spoilt princess. A hanged dummy moved like a pendulum by the door, decorated by graffiti and stains of pigs' blood.

"Okay, I've got to make sure the people we need to talk to are here, could you just stand outside here for a moment and try not to catch attention?" Varric asked.

"If your worried about me being offended by the kind of people in there don't worry, two of my closest friends were vulgar people, one was all about sex and leather, another was about drink and killing things, so I think I can handle whatever's in there," Daylen explained.

"Not this you cant," Varric muttered.

"What?"

"Listen just wait a minute okay, give me a minute and meet me at my room, the barkeeper will tell you where it is, if not everyone else will know," Varric explained.

"All right, but only sixty seconds," Daylen sighed.

While Varric entered the tavern, Daylen leant against the wall with his arms crossed. He noticed Alpha scratching at the door and whining, but it was different from when he was begging for attention. It seemed more like the depression he had when they burned King Cailan or when Loghain had fallen. Daylen whistled to the dog, giving it a comforting scratch around the neck. But not even that pacified the poor hound. Daylen shook his head, commanding the hound to stay as he entered the hanged man. The smell of vomit, ale and now piss stung his nostrils. Drunkards pissed against the wall and the more sober ones clashed cups together. Pairings of men and women (and sometimes women and women) began foreplay and were dragging one another to their rooms. In other words this looked like a place for parties and dangers.

Despite the chaos around him, Daylen found his eyes drawn to the bar. Three armoured and armed men stood over a well-toned woman. Her tanned skin gave her away as a Rivaini and no doubt a fighter because of her athletic frame and the daggers on her back. She wore fingerless gloves and a gold necklace with heavy earrings. A sleeveless white blouse gave a good view of her attractive body.

'Okay Daylen calm down, sure she makes Morrigan look small but…there you go again,' he focused his attention on her legs. 'Your still doing it!'

A pair of thigh high boots seemed to be the heaviest piece of clothing she wore on her lower body. Despite her choice of dress, she showed complete confidence despite being surrounding, and indifference to their plight.

"You owe us Isabella," one of the men said.

'Isabella, as in the duelist, as in Zevran's Isabella, as in these men are screwed,' Daylen grinned.

"Well Lucky, considering the information you gave me was worth nothing," Isabella said as she poured another drink. "I'll pay you nothing!"

She raised the cup to her mouth, only for Lucky to slam his hand down on it, forcing it back on the bar.

"Me and my boys will get our moneys worth bitch," Lucky growled.

Any other woman would have been intimidated, but Isabella was not like other women. The first time Daylen had met her had been at a whorehouse, he was doing a favour for Denerim's city guard. She beat three men that she apparently owed money to and went on to flirt with him before they played a game of cards. Of course Isabella cheated and after a few tries Daylen figured out her pattern and beat her. Later returning he found out she was acquainted with Zevran.

"Oh you poor sweet thing," she said, her face drifting to Lucky's.

The man seemed to grin nervously at the woman's advance. Suddenly she grabbed the back of his head and slammed his nose into the bar. One of the men grabbed her from behind whilst the other reached for a bottle. She slammed the back of her head into the man's nose, and then ducked as the man's friend swung the bottle around. The bottle smashed into the man's head and Isabella grabbed its wielder, kneeing him in the chest before launching him across the side of the room. Lucky reached for his sword, only for a dagger to press against his neck. Isabella stood with a smirk, waiting for Lucky to make his move.

"Tell me Lucky, is this worth dying over?"

His response to the question was to let got of his sword and pick up his wounded friend. Daylen chuckled as Isabella topped up her cup and resumed drinking.

"Didn't think so," she said, winking at him across the room.

She'd obviously noticed his interest, though Daylen couldn't tell if she was interested because she recognised him or because she was shallowly attracted to his arms. He noticed one of Lucky's men leaning against a table. The dark haired man took notice of a silver object on the floor and picked it up. When he saw what it was, Daylen moved towards the man.

"Give that back," he said, grabbing the chain of the locket.

"OI, fuck off stranger, finders…"

**SMACK!  
**

Daylen head butted the man, bringing him straight to the floor. He dropped the locket into his hands and examined it closely, it was damaged and half repaired and had aged because of not being looked after. Because of this it looked older than it was, but there was no mistaking it, this was Alistair's locket.

"I see not causing trouble isn't in your vocabulary," Varric grinned as he approached the Warden.

"I apologise Varric, I couldn't resist the lure of the stench," Daylen pocketed Alistair's locket with the silent oath that he would find the exiled Warden and give it back to him.

"Now I hope you don't get awkwardly emotional when your drunk, because if you do no amount of drinking will help ease how awkwardly emotional the next few minutes are going to be," Varric explained.

"What do you mean?" Daylen asked as he followed Varric to his room.

The dwarf turned the corner and made a complete show of the imminent introductions:

"Hawke's, meet your loyal family retainer and distant relation, Amell! Amell meet your employer in the near future, the sisters Hawke, and Hawke Junior."

"Piss off Varric!"

"Carver, Varric back up a moment what did you just say?"

"I think we heard quite clearly Bethany, he's our distant relative, but Varric explain to me again why he's our 'retainer'".

"Sit down and pour yourself a drink Hawke, and your welcome to take a seat as well Amell, sit, drink and listen to a story and a plan I have to tell," Varric grinned as he leant into his chair and crossed his fingers.

Next Chapter 2: Business proposition

* * *

The story and adventure begins. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to present the Warden now as this smart, troubled and changed man from what he used to be. He's become a fighter, both to hide his mage status and to make it easier fighting Darkspawn. In the future he'll have reunions with Cullen and Alistair (whom will be part of a side plot involving Amell trying to help Alistair. Other origins characters will also appear including Jowan and Anora and I'm working on a plotline involving Oghren too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Age

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 2: Business proposition

Ferelden, the village of Lothering suffers because of the Fifth Blight. After the armies crushing defeat at Ostagar, the Darkspawn continued their rampage. They burn the village and spread their taint across the fields, killing those that try to flee. But in the midst of the death and destruction there is hope, for the Grey Wardens have come. A heavy boot slams into the ground, electricity surging around its wearer. With a thrust of his hand, he fries several approaching Darkspawn. The mountaintop is surrounded by the Darkspawn, yet still the Arcane Warrior shows no concern. His Silverite Juggernaut armour shined in the sunlight and he showed absolute conviction in his eyes.

"Marvellous, here we are wasting our time, why didn't we leave earlier?"

A scantily clad woman walks to his side, followed by a blonde haired man in gold armour, a red haired woman in leather and a Qunari Sten.

"We are here for them, they are what are important," Amell said.

"We should be helping people," Alistair agreed.

"The maker will guide us Morrigan," Leliana smiled.

"Enough, there is a battle to fight," Sten said.

Amell turned to the trio approaching his party. One was a dark haired girl with white clothes and a staff, marking her as an Apostate. Beside her was her obvious sister, older yet with shorter hair and a red mark down the bridge of her nose, she was clad in red and gold armour and wielded two daggers. Last of all was their brother, dressed in silver and blue armour, drawing a great sword from his back.

"What are we going to do now?" Bethany asked.

"We make our stand here," Marian said.

"Let the soulless bastards come," Carver growled.

"No, allow us to secure a path for you, then run with the others to Gwaren," Amell said.

He slammed his fists together as Hurlocks ran up the hill.

"FOR THE GREY WARDENS!" Alistair yelled.

Amell rushed into battle, crushing the skulls of the Hurlock's with his fists. Sten pushed against several Hurlock's before beheading them with a single strike. Alistair broke a Hurlock's neck with his shield, and then slashed one across the chest with his sword. Lightning crashed down on the Darkspawn as Bethany and Morrigan joined the fray. Morrigan launched a cone of cold as Bethany threw a fireball, blowing several Darkspawn back. Marian flipped over Alistair, winking at him before cutting through two Hurlock's. Carver ran forward and scythed through three Darkspawn, their bodies falling to the floor with a bloody splat.

"Let the maker protect us," Leliana whispered as she knocked back an arrow.

The tip of the arrow let out a green light before Leliana released it. It flew past Amell's cheek, hitting a Hurlock Emissary right between the eyes. Morrigan jumped into the air, turning into a gigantic spider. She pounced onto the back of a Hurlock, digging her new fangs into its flesh. Amell ran across the field, nodding to Sten and Hawke. Sten slashed two Hurlocks and then stomped a Genlock into the ground. Hawke ran with her cousin, throwing her daggers into the heads of two Genlocks. Amell jumped and slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that threw the Darkspawn back.

"Glorious, at this rate we'll have pushed a way through to Gwaren," Hawke smiled.

"No, you, Carver and Bethany must leave," Amell said.

"But we want to fight with you," Hawke said.

"You must survive, go to Kirkwall, the place of our family's lineage."

"But…"

"I will not lose the only family I have left," Amell's voice was sharp, commanding and as was his future. "Go, I will join you there as soon as the Blight is finished here!"

"You swear?" Hawke asked.

"I swear cousin!"

They traded no hug or parting kiss. Hawke and her siblings ran, allowing the Warden's companions to run to his side. The ground began to shake and Amell opened his eyes with a new determination. His body began to glow with an extraordinary light, one that seemed to clear the clouds above him.

"COME BEASTS! I WILL NOT FALTER! NOT WHEN SO MANY BELIEVE IN ME!"

An Ogre lunged towards the Warden's party and with a great yell and leap; Amell jumped and swung his fist into the giant's.

"Wait a minute, there are so many holes in that story," Carver said.

"I agree with Carver Varric, for one thing you called Marian Hawke," Bethany nodded.

"That is an awful habit everyone seems to have, I admit I liked my armour but why was Carver dressed like a Grey Warden?" Marian asked.

"I somehow managed to punch an ogre and the most unbelievable thing you can imagine is Carver wearing Grey Warden armour?" Amell asked.

Amell sat looking at the dwarf with an expression that asked: 'were you serious?' Though Varric's description of his apparent family was quite close. Marian was an athletic young woman; there was no mark on the bridge of her nose but her face made her look more suited to a noble lifestyle. However she wore a mercenary uniform and kept two daggers strapped to her back. Bethany had longer hair than her sister and wore a white shirt with a red scarf and bits of makeshift mail around her belly. Carver was taller than his two sisters though young enough to be Bethany's twin. Like his sisters he had black hair. He was clearly a soldier, because he wore a simple piece of leather armour, the kind infantryman wore at Ostagar. Amell recognised the design, but he didn't remember seeing Carver or Marian there. Like himself, Bethany and Carver both had bright blue eyes, but something that caught Amell off guard was Marian's yellow eyes. Eyes like those always reminded him of Morrigan and Flemeth.

"Leliana also wasn't so...vocal about her faith, well she was vocal but not in the way you made her out to be, plus…having me punch an ogre?"

"All right, I admit I still need to work on the details but it'll certainly inspire people in Kirkwall, the prodigal son returns but demands no title and seeks only to see his remaining family prosper," Varric explained.

"I thought you said people wouldn't care what I had done in Ferelden," Amell said.

"They wouldn't care that you were the hero of Ferelden and had just decided to come to Kirkwall to help people. When people read a story they'll think 'there's no person in the world that good', I'm giving you the reason to go into the Deeproads and a way for people to relate to you, everybody has family, everybody can understand doing things for family."

"Not that unconditional love bollocks!"

"Carver," Bethany scolded her brother.

"What, we don't know this man, what does he mean to us other than being the hero of Ferelden who walked away from Lothering and Ostagar."

"Carver, I was at the tower of Ishal far away from the battle, an arrow flew through my shoulder and I couldn't rejoin the fight. And while there was more I could have done for Lothering, at that moment I didn't have the strength to save it," Amell lowered his head as he spoke.

"Oh please, don't give me the tragic hero bull…"

"I lost friends at Ostagar as well."

Carver suddenly went speechless at Amell's statement. Though he was silenced he was clearly angry, the floor practically shook as he stormed away. Bethany got off her seat and ran after the boy. Marian however sighed and poured a drink for herself. Amell got a good feeling about the Hawke siblings, Carver was understandably angry; Bethany was sensible and Marian as the eldest was laid back, always in control of herself and the situation. She poured some of the liquid down her throat and looked to her dwarven friend.

"So this is the business proposition you had for us, me become the one chapter heroine of a made up tale?" Hawke asked.

"No you've got it all wrong Hawke, I'm not looking to recount and retell the Warden's tale," Varric said.

"I'd hope you wouldn't," Amell muttered.

"It's the cover story in case the Templars come knocking, the Warden has been granted freedom and seeks to serve his family in their rise to power," Varric explained.

"We do need status to keep the Templars off of Bethany," Hawke agreed.

Varric poured himself a glass of ale, offering the bottle to Hawke and Amell. They both declined, causing Varric to shrug as he drank from the cup.

"Bartrand's real stingy about who he lets onto the expedition, the truth is he's pulling his hair out looking for ways to fund this expedition. That's where you come in Hawke, you're a woman who knows how to get things done, already a few of the well respected and connected people on the street know who you are and you've got some contacts in the mercenary guilds," Varric explained.

"They haven't got me very far, what are you suggesting exactly?" Hawke asked.

"Become a partner in the expedition, raise fifty sovereigns and not only will the expedition happen, you'll get an equal share in what we find down there," Varric smiled, sliding a cup into Hawke's hand.

Marian looked at the cup and the dwarf whom offered it to her. A smirk crossed her face as she put the cup down and leant across the table.

"Oh I get it now, the legendary Tethris family is stone broke," she said.

Daylen looked between Marian and Varric, expecting the dwarf to be angry at her accusation. Instead he leant back on his chair and laughed, a good-natured sound that Daylen had only seen in well-mannered dwarves like Bodahn.

"The rumours don't do you justice, strong, quick-witted and clever," Varric said.

"Oh and what else do they say?" Hawke asked.

"That you make armour look sexy," Varric grinned.

"You should see what I look like without it!"

"Should I leave the room?" Daylen asked sheepishly.

"Alas I am spoken for, Bianca would get jealous," Varric sighed.

"She could join us, you could caress her trigger, I could rub your chest hair and she could…"

"Not listening, LA! LA! LA!" Daylen put his fingers in his ears.

"HA! We were just joking, I wouldn't dream of doing unspeakable things like that, its one or none for me," Marian smiled.

"I'm glad, for a moment I thought you were just another Isabella," Varric said.

"One seems bad enough," Daylen muttered.

Hawke took the cup and tilted the liquid down her throat. She licked the side of her mouth, gagging slightly at the taste before slamming the cup onto the table. Then she focused her attention on Varric.

"We came to Bartrand to get coin, how exactly are we going to make Fifty Sovereigns?" she asked.

"Well there are jobs all over Kirkwall, you just need to know where to look and I'm sure you can come up with a very neat saving's plan," the dwarf explained.

"I wish to join the Deeproads expedition, and if helping Hawke helps me to achieve that then I would be honoured to help her and her family," Daylen said.

He got off his chair and reached for his coin pouch, throwing it to Hawke.

"Consider that my first contribution, ten sovereigns!"

Marian smiled at the Warden and picked out a few coins. She threw the pouch back to Daylen, keeping five sovereigns for herself. Daylen himself was a keen investor and was always saving his coin and selling the junk. Sometimes he'd even give up suits of armour or weapons he had liked when he found better quality replacements. So Marian put her trust in that as an unspoken signal that Daylen would be independent from her.

"Five sovereigns, with five sovereigns to buy dinner tonight, War…sorry Amell, I'd be honoured to have you travel with us, this past year I've gained some savy and Carver's gotten stronger, but quite frankly we could do with someone with your experience," she explained.

"In fighting Darkspawn or with magic?" Daylen asked.

"Both really, Bethany's strong and I have absolute confidence in her, but ever since father passed away we haven't had anyone around to help her reach her full potential. Thank you Varric," she nodded to the dwarf, standing up and motioning for Daylen to follow her.

Varric tilted his cup to the cousins and resumed his storytelling. People from all over Lowtown would come to his room to listen to his stories, and today he had a new chapter to speak of. Marian bought a bottle of wine from the barkeep and shot Isaballa a dirty look as the pirate looked over Daylen suggestively. He seemed to ignore her interest, making Marian thankful. She knew of Isabella's reputation and though she admired her strength and confidence, she didn't approve of her libido. Not that Marian was chaste, she enjoyed a good lover from time to time, but she wanted the nights to mean something besides sex. Daylen noticed the distant look in her eyes and opened the door for her.

"Oh no," he muttered as they exited the hanged man.

The 'hanged man' that was usually tilting around outside the building was now sat on the ground, the stuffing on its chest leaking onto the dirt. Daylen knew that his missing Mabari was no coincidence.

"He understands me but he doesn't listen," he sighed.

"I know a dog like that," Marian said.

"You have a Mabari too?"

"No, just Carver," she grinned.

Daylen shook his head, but still smiled at her attempt to amuse. He put a finger to his lips and let out his sharp whistle. They waited for a few seconds before the Mabari came running up the steps. He had a smile on his face as he wagged his tail.

"Don't think this is something to be proud of, come on," Daylen yanked Alpha's collar, his way of disciplining the dog for doing wrong.

Alpha tilted his head, whining softly.

"Oh look at you, your just too cute to leave outside, how about next time we bring you into the hanged man with us," Marian's suggestion triggered a happy turn in the Mabari's behaviour.

He ran around his master and the 'nice lady' jumping and wagging his tail with every bark. Daylen lowered his hand, a gesture for the dog to calm down slightly. Alpha loyally obeyed. He was well trained whenever in Daylen's presence and playful when alone. But unfortunately, Alpha's roots as a war hound would come out. One time he'd bitten Alistair in camp when Daylen had his back turned. It made Daylen fearful, for though Alpha had proven to like children there was no certainty that the war dog wouldn't attack people it deemed threatening when he wasn't around.

With Alpha following behind them, Marian and Daylen walked and talked about their plans. Daylen already developed a good judge of Marian's character, she was confident and witty, but compassionate as well. She offered him a place at the family home and said that since Daylen had been travelling they wouldn't start work until the morning. As they moved from one food stall to another, Marian told Daylen a bit about her time at Ostagar. Carver had eagerly joined the military, probably looking for an excuse to get out of Lothering or to prove himself. She followed, joining as an archer to keep her brother safe. In fact Marian admitted to seeing Daylen from a distance, walking with Duncan to the camp.

"I almost didn't recognise you, your adventures really did change you didn't they?" Marian asked, looking over two apples.

One had obviously been picked too soon, it was soft and small whilst the other was hard and round and obviously juicy underneath the skin. Marian recalled Daylen as the skinny mage, yet now saw him as someone perhaps as strong as the old Warden Commander, perhaps stronger based on his achievements.

"Something can only be considered an adventure when its had a profound effect on you, if your not the same person you were when you started it," he explained.

"Profound and wise, I'll take the cabbages please," she handed a few silvers to the store clerk.

"I'm still just a young man, there's much more for me to experience really, truth be told that's why I began journeying, to seek wisdom and from what I have seen and done so far I would call it a fulfilling life," Daylen looked over a collection of hung boars, skinned to fine quality and ready to be cooked.

Marian handed the butcher a sovereign and watched in astonishment as Daylen took the boar and rested it over his shoulders.

"Now you're just showing off," she said.

A few women passed by and stared at the Warden. He gave his cousin a wink; they had both heard the wondered and flirtatious whispers from the women. Marian pair for a bag of potatoes and a serving of carrots before leading Daylen further into Lowtown. They passed a few children playing, who pointed at the magnificent hound following them. Daylen nodded to the dog, letting him play with the youths while he still watched. Marian even joined in, giving a few silvers to the group before she moved on. She led Daylen to a run down, dirty street. Daylen could smell the subtle scent of a tree, something he'd become familiar with because of a certain perky dwarf.

"Is the alienage close by?" he asked.

"We're practically next door neighbours," Marian said.

"I see, I like the alienages, city elves seem much more pleasant than the dalish," he said.

"Well here we are," Marian motioned to a small shack. "I cant wait to see mother's and uncle Gamlen's expressions when they meet you," she smiled.

"Before we go there was something I was wondering, how did you know Varric's claim that you and I are relatives was true?" Daylen asked.

"Simple really, my mother and uncle are both from the Amell family, as you see we're not quite nobility anymore. My mother however left the family when she fell in love with my father, Malcolm Hawke, but ever since we came back she's been hung up on the old days of the Amell family, Gamlen lost the fortune and most of our other family has ended up in circle towers. When I asked mother about our family she said there had always been magic in the bloodline, though I'm a Hawke I'm also an Amell so technically there's now even more certainty of any children Carver, Bethany and I have being mages. One thing mother was very proud of was the fact that you 'the hero of Ferelden' was one of ours," Marian explained.

"Did she know my mother?"

"Yes actually, we could talk about it with her over dinner, and don't worry boy you can definitely come in," Marian smiled, ruffling Alpha's hair.

Daylen nervously followed behind Marian. He didn't want to seem too eager or make the same mistake Alistair did when he met his half sister. Goldana didn't accept her own brother and Daylen had never seen Cailan make any sign of embracing Alistair as his kin. He didn't want to suffer that disappointment, yet still something drove him to follow Marian into that shack.

"Mother, uncle you'll never guess who I bumped into," Marian said.

"We already know girl, you bumped into Revka's first bastard," a grey haired, scowling man said.

The inside of the shack matched the man's attitude. Daylen noticed the dirty floor and cracking wooden floors, a cupboard filled with stale food and a table small enough for two people. Alpha however seemed to make himself at home, bumping next to the stove, which also served as the shack's fireplace. An older woman stepped out from behind Gamlen, she had elegant features and despite her ragged clothes carried herself with a noble confidence. This woman was definitely the Amell who ran away.

"Gamlen, we wont have that kind of talk, this isn't a time for cursing and arguing, Bethany told me everything sweetheart," Leandra smiled as she took Marian's hands. "She said Mr Tethris had a plan, a way to turn our lives around, now that I see she and Carver weren't lying about Revka's son I know now that you can change our fortunes," she pulled her daughter into a hug, causing Daylen to smile.

Gamlen merely scowled at the scene, throwing his arms up in outrage. Bethany walked out of the room with a smile on her face, whilst Carver crossed his arms, sharing Gamlen's attitude. Daylen leant the boar and his spear against the wall, bowing his head in respect as Leandra approached him. She analysed him closely, spotting the signs of his Amell lineage. He had the dark hair and the enchanting blue eyes that at times looked as if they glowed.

"Yes, I can see the resemblance, your definitely cousin Revka's oldest," Leandra smiled.

"One of simply many children taken to the circle," Gamlen said bitterly.

"I have brothers and sisters?" Daylen asked.

"Revka whored herself to any man in Kirkwall that didn't have mage blood in them."

"Gamlen enough, she was still our cousin," Leandra said, glaring at her brother.

"Why? Lets hear all about the mother of the hero of Ferelden," Carver said.

"Both of you shut up or I'll throw you both out," Marian growled.

"Don't bother, I'm going out!"

"Wait, don't go on my account I'll leave," Daylen said.

"Good, I didn't invite you in anyway and this is my house," Gamlen said.

Daylen turned on his heel, only for Marian to grab his wrist.

"He bought dinner with his own coin uncle Gamlen, at least let him stay to eat," she glared at the older man.

Gamlen threw his arms up before retreating to his room. Carver shrugged Bethany off his shoulder and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Marian shook her head with a sigh, turning to the Warden.

"I'm sorry, it's just over the last year we've been forced to rely on ourselves," Bethany said as she began preparing the table.

"I'll leave, there is some other business I have in Kirkwall anyway, if you'd rather I not be involved tell me now," Daylen explained.

"Well that's a very generous attitude, thank you, but really we want you here. Your family, and family always looks out for one another," Marian smiled.

Leandra led Daylen to a table, whilst Bethany and Marian began preparing dinner the older woman told Daylen about the Amell history. It had been as he had heard, the Amells were a noble family that had been in power since Garahel fought off the fourth blight. There had been a time when they had great influence within the city and the Viscount's keep. Leandra's grandfather had been the seneschal of the keep in his time, while her father had established a mining company.

"The Amells have always carried magic in their blood, you were apparently one of the few toddlers to have manifested magic at such a young age. When I married my husband Malcolm I was bringing more magic into the family," Leandra explained.

"How did you two meet?" Daylen asked.

"I've always wondered about that as well mother, a Kirkwall elite and a Ferelden Apostate," Marian said.

"He wasn't always an apostate, he was a junior enchanter with the circle. Back then the Viscount would have mages perform at the keep during his banquets; Malcolm wasn't what I pictured in a mage. He was so opinionated; even then he spoke of reform within the circle, he actually got into an argument with the first enchanter, but you could tell that he really cared about what he said," Leandra smiled, thinking of those times.

"I suppose the man bought a little dignity to those events, you couldn't stop staring at him," Gamlem said as he walked out of his room.

He sat down next to Leandra, looking a little more civil than earlier.

"She had me distract father while she and Malcom 'talked' on the balcony, after a few months their love affair was revealed," Gamlen lowered his head, bitterness seeping from his voice.

"It was either the family or Malcolm, I chose Malcolm," Leandra said.

"Which I'm at least thankful for, I'd make a terrible Orlesian child," Marian chimed in.

"Anyway, after Leandra left father fell ill, all his investments fell apart and I lost the estate in a card game, the Amells are nobodies in this town," Gamlen explained.

"Before, you called me Revka's bastard, was my father unknown?" Daylen asked.

"Oh that…sorry but, Revka became a shame to the family after you were taken away to Ferelden, she was desperate for a child, so much so that she started intercepting men at the blooming rose. But every child she had was a confirmed mage at a young age."

"Whatever happened to cousin Revka in the end?" Leandra asked.

"Its old news Leandra, and I don't think now's the time to talk about it," Gamlen sighed.

Daylen stood up, looking over the cooking boar for a moment before turning to his relatives.

"Thank you for telling me about our family, and you wont need to worry about me intruding any longer, I will find a place to stay for tonight," he explained.

"Well good, but I suppose since you bought us dinner you might as well stay to eat," Gamlen said.

Daylen nodded, grateful over the man's hospitality. He helped Marian and Bethany to cook the dinner. During the early days of his first adventure he had to cook over Alistair and Morrigan. Alistair was a terrible cook, more often than not making a mess of simple stew, Morrigan however always put herbs into her cooking, and though they later turned out to be very good Daylen didn't trust her with his meals. Surprisingly Sten was a better cook than even Wynne. When he moved to Amaranthine he often walked amongst the servants, learning about honest labour and cooking. Marian proved good with a blade, butchering pieces of meat off of the boar as it cooked. Daylen cut the vegetables whilst Bethany cooked the hot pot.

"Try this with it," Daylen gave Bethany some of the seasoning he'd bought.

Though Daylen was used to eating mixed quality meals, he realised from the eager expressions on their faces that this family would soon be having a finely cooked meal for the first time in months. Daylen took over cutting the meat for Marian, allowing her to open the bottle of wine they had bought. Leandra set the table and Gamlen got an old whisky bottle from his room.

"Something a little stronger," he said, slamming the bottle onto the table.

"That's the stuff uncle," Marian said as she took a gulp of what wasn't far from being pure alcohol.

Bethany took a ladle and took a sample from the pot. Her eyes widened in surprise and satisfaction. She complimented Daylen on the mix of herbs, though he neglected to mention it was one of Morrigan's. As Leandra placed a few more chairs at the table, Daylen noticed that one had been left in the corner. He had good experience with run away brothers and opted to find Carver. Ordering Alpha to stay put, he picked up his spear and walked out of the house. He had seen Carver walking out with his sword and knew he'd probably gone somewhere to clear his head. There was a set of steps that led to dark town, but before that was a bit of ground next to a warehouse. It was set by the water and was one of numerous perfect views of the keep and the circle tower. As Daylen expected Carver was there, swinging his sword. The boy had strength, aggression but a little bit of discipline, that once refined would make him a great soldier.

"I see sister sent you to get me," without turning around Carver already gave Daylen an as good as glare.

"No, I came here of my own choice, you shouldn't be out here alone anyway," Daylen said.

"I can take any thief that comes at me," Carver huffed.

"One thief I'm sure, but gangs and mercenaries are other stories, they're smart and will naturally that the person they're robbing can take at least three people in a fair fight. But they won't be fighting fairly, they'll be using numbers and a numerical advantage and will probably most likely try to strike first…"

"If your trying to be smart don't bother, cause I'm not interested in advice," Carver said.

"Actually I was trying to show the men surrounding us that I've seen their tactics before!"

Carver looked at his surroundings and saw numerous men in leather armour surrounding him and Amell. Daylen hid his smirk as Carver stomped his foot onto the ground.

"Shit," he said.

"Whatever happened to being able to take them on yourself?" Daylen asked.

"Shut up and fight!"

Daylen suddenly swung around, slashing a man across the neck with his spear. Blood sprayed onto the man beside him, giving Daylen the distraction he needed to stab his spear into the man's shoulder. He pulled the man around, putting him in front of two thugs, both backed away either our of fear of the spear tip or of further injuring their ally. Passing a current of force magic through his spear, Daylen launched the man like a rocket, sending him crashing into his two allies. Carver swung his sword, drawing back three men attacking him. One, armed with double knives tried to get him from the side. But Carver delivered a vicious elbow to the man's mouth, then slashed him with his blade He quickly swung his sword, drawing back his other two opponents.

"You've obviously done this before," Daylen said.

"And your obviously holding back, didn't you bring a dragon down?" Carver asked.

The mage thrust his hand forward, throwing back three of the mercenaries. Carver slashed one across the chest, then another across the throat. He followed through and knocked a third one into the water. Daylen span his spear around, taunting his opponents to come at him again. One slammed his sword against his shield and ran at Daylen, only for Daylen to kick him in the chin, and then slam the staff of his spear into the man's groin. The man's gasp was quickly silenced when Daylen slashed him his blade. He twirled his staff around, creating currents of electricity. With a swing of his staff he released the bolts, electrocuting two of the mercenaries.

"Now would be a good time to take your wounded and leave, tell your boss not to mess with the Hawke family," Daylen said, running fire along his fingertips to empathise the threat.

"We're after the Hawke family, we're not leaving without the little brother," one of the mercenaries said.

Suddenly an arrow flew through the man's neck. He stumbled around, blood dripping from the tip of the arrow. The men looked to the steps and saw Marian Hawke standing with another arrow knocked back.

"**Now **would be a good time to take your wounded and leave, tell Meeran that if he wants me dead he can try to do it himself," Marian explained.

She pulled on the string, further threatening the mercenaries. They picked up the men that had been injured and ran as fast as they could away from the Hawke's. Daylen lowered his staff and nodded to Carver.

"I see Meeran's still pissed about you not doing that job he offered," the young man sighed.

"I'll tell Aveline in the morning to keep an eye out, you however need to drag your sorry ass back home and enjoy the wonderful dinner our cousin helped us cook," Marian explained.

Daylen was quite frankly astonished by the woman's transformation. A few seconds ago she had been a stern warrior, now she was the scolding sister.

"Well, I suppose he helped me earlier, that and I do like free food," Carver smiled slightly.

They walked back to the house and found a set table waiting to them. Even though they were family, Daylen felt more like a guest than their kin. Though the meal was good and the conversations circulating around the table was pleasant, Daylen couldn't shake the feeling that this was one of the few happy moments the family had. He was thankful to give them something to smile over; his presence had only been one thing to celebrate. To get into Kirkwall, Marian, Bethany and Carver worked for a mercenary company known as the Red Iron. They completed their service and paid off their debts, yet still needing money, Marian again took a job from the Red Iron's leader Meeran. She had to kill a nobleman, who Marian later learned had been the one to convince the viscount to accept refugees from Fereldan.

"If not for him our countrymen would have had to go back to the blight, I wasn't about to kill one of the few allies Fereldan's have in Kirkwall," Marian explained.

"I don't understand, aren't Fereldan's treated well here?" Daylen asked.

"They are treated worst then people that live in the alienage or dark town, that's where most of them live," Bethany said.

"People don't care about the blight here, they thought it would never come to their shores," Leandra sighed.

"It would have if not for Loghain," Daylen said.

"Loghain, but he quit the field at Ostagar," Carver said.

"I recruited him when he lost the lands meet, but it cost me another Grey Warden's friendship," the warden lowered his head, looking at the whisky in his cup.

Marian patted Daylen on the back, slapping her cup against his.

"A toast then, everybody?" Marian looked to her family members.

"To how great the Amell's bloody used to be."

"To how great we will be again," Leandra corrected her son.

"To family," Bethany said.

"To a future," Daylen sighed.

"And to Loghain Mac Tir, the man that gave us that future," Marian said, raising her glass.

Daylen whispered a thank you to Marian as they drank.

"Bed time, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Gamlen's passed out, maker bless him, there should be some space in the twin's room," Leandra said to Daylen.

"Thank you again Mrs Hawke!"

"Your family, tomorrow night you'll tell us about your adventures."

"And we'll tell you about ours," Marian grinned.

Daylen nodded his head, walking into Bethany and Carver's room. Carver grudgingly threw him his spare pillow, probably as close to a kind gesture as he'd get. Leaning between the pillow and the wall, Daylen sat on the floor and lowered his head. Bethany and Carver were already asleep and Marian was helping her mother with cleaning up the mess from the dinner, and getting Gamlen to his bed. It was better accommodation than Daylen hoped for, better than spending minutes at a time asleep on the streets. As he slept, Daylen heard not the song of the old god's, but the words that haunted him every night since that day in Denerim:

"_Please I've done…so much wrong…allow me to do one last thing right!"_

Next Chapter 3: A promise kept

* * *

Hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. Next time is when things really heat up when Daylen learns of just how the Hawke family got to Kirkwall, just as Hawke begins her road to Sundermount


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Age

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 3: A promise kept

_"And so you return, lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune, such enchanting music she plays wouldn't you say?"_

"_We know your secret Flemeth!"_

_That laugh she had, as if nothing bothered anymore, as if the accusations we laid before her were nothing. I knew there was more to her the first time I met her. It wouldn't be until later on when I found out just how old, and how dark Flemeth and her magic truly were._

"_Ah but it is an old old story, one Flemeth has heard before, and even told!"_

_She always spoke in riddles, never clear, never seriously. That's probably why I was afraid of her; unlike most of the circle mages I didn't fear the Templars. It was always our own, Uldred, the slimy snake with his ideas, trying to indoctrinate others into his beliefs. But Flemeth was something else, not a blood mage, but more terrifying. The worst of magic mixed into one hag who lived too long._

"_I just want the truth!"_

"_The truth he says, as if it was nothing at all, no far better the lie, far better the deception!"_

_That damn bitch left me with only three choices. Deceive Morrigan and give her no chance to defend herself, walk away and let them both ruin others lives with their selfishness or fight. I chose to fight, even though I was terrified of her._

"_It is a song and dance poor Flemeth knows well, let us see if she remembers the steps!"_

* * *

Daylen opened his eyes, finding himself on an unfamiliar bed. He rolled over, finding a glass of water. Gulping the water down, Daylen climbed off of bed, noticing his spear leant against the wall. Taking it off the wall, Daylen walked out of Bethany and Carver's room, finding Leandra working on a soup. She turned to him, smiling as she ladled a serving into a bowl. Alpha was hunched in the corner, letting out heavy breaths.

"Gamlen tried to throw him out, nearly took his arm off," Leandra said, putting the bowl on the table.

"Thank you, I would have helped if you woke me," Daylen said.

"Its all right, when you raise three children you learn patience and how to cook a good meal, it's not much but it'll suffice for breakfast."

"Thank you again, and tell Gamlen I'm sorry about Alpha, his primary instinct is as a war dog. I kept him at a friend's place in Denerim, she had a very, very big estate and he was able to play with her servant's children. Despite being defensive around unfamiliar males, he's very good with children, he once tried to convince me to bring one with us," he explained.

"He is a very fine breed, I remember Marian once had a Mabari, Milo she called him. She was with him since he a pup and she a little girl, Carver was jealous of her but Milo always made time to play with the twins. I remember sitting in our garden in Highever, watching my babies rub this blonde Mabari's chest," A nostalgic smile crossed Leandra's face as Alpha raised his head.

The hound yawned and stood up, giving his legs a stretch before walking to Leandra's side. She scratched his ears and continued with her tales:

"They're so intelligent, when my husband passed away, Milo was always by your side, especially Marian's. He gave her this sloppy lick across the face before she went to Ostagar," she laughed.

"I couldn't stop Alpha from covering me with spit, surprisingly Anora found it funny," Daylen chuckled as he scratched Alpha's back.

"Anora, do you mean Queen Anora?"

"Yes, I mean Queen Anora," Daylen sighed.

"You and she are friends?" Leandra asked.

"Somewhat, I conscripted her father as a Grey Warden, putting him out of power yet putting her back into power, and then he died and I was left as the sole surviving hero or so the people said. She built a memorial in his name and even offered me the opportunity to be the regent in her father's place. But I respectfully declined and perhaps more out of respect for her father than admiration of me she remained pleasant."

Daylen lowered his head slightly as Leandra put a hand to her chin.

"Were you two lovers?" she suddenly asked.

"What? No, what made you believe that?" Daylen asked.

"It's a tale that circulated from the hanged man onto the market," she said.

'Damn Varric,' Amell inwardly growled.

"Still sometimes we wonder, her majesty apparently hasn't married," Leandra said.

"Only because she judges all men by the standards her father set," Daylen sighed.

"Where you two friends?"

"Friends, allies…its strange really, we were enemies first but when we spoke in camp and he gave me advice I often got this feeling: 'is this what its like to have a father?' I always asked myself that when I slept. I've seen so many examples of parenting in my journeys and most of the time I see something that didn't fit my initial view," he explained.

"Do I fit your initial view?"

"Lady Hawke you surpass it completely," Daylen smiled as Leandra laughed.

"Lady, that's something I haven't been called in a long time. Not since Lothering actually, this lovely lay sister at the Chantry saw that I'd had a noble upbringing, she said I was a true lady, Malcolm always agreed with her," Leandra explained.

'Leliana,' Daylen smiled, thinking of the Orlesian bard and wondering how her own journeys were going. "What was Lothering like before the Blight?"

"Peaceful, Malcolm had worked tirelessly to give us a home there. We'd built a small farm just on the outskirts of the town. After Malcolm passed away Bethany began spending more time at the house, going out less and less, then the call to arms came and Carver signed up to join the army at Ostagar, Marian joined to keep him safe and left Milo behind."

"I don't remember seeing Carver or Marian at Ostagar!"

"Marian told me she saw you, when news of the blight ending reached our ears, Marian bragged how she'd caught a glimpse of the hero of Ostagar. Though she described you as, 'a dress wearing pale face who looked like a stiff breeze would blow him over,'" Leandra chuckled as Daylen made a face.

He stood up, showing the changes from his journey.

"Only half a dress nowadays," he smiled, motioning the heavy cloth running down his left leg.

"Its fine armour, who made it?" Leandra asked.

"Master Wade, a very popular smith in Denerim, Anora paid for him to work for the Wardens when I ruled Amaranthine," Daylen said.

"I remember Master Wade, Malcolm had this hideous barbaric armour made for him, though I do admit it showed off his arms nicely," Leandra raised her head, her eyes showing a dreamy expression on them.

"Wade tried getting me to have exposed arms, luckily I convinced him otherwise," Daylen smiled, running his hands along the blue, leather armoured plates covering his arms.

"But before you could afford custom armour you wore a circle robe, didn't that ever present a problem?" Leandra asked.

"It did, even though I was a full Grey Warden Duncan didn't provide Alistair and I with Warden uniforms, more often than not people didn't believe we were Wardens or were sceptical of us. As soon as I could, I replaced my robes with leather armour and once I absorbed the knowledge from an Elven warrior's manuscript I was able to wear heavy plate armour and fight like a warrior, further training from Alistair and a dwarven friend of mine gave me sufficient knowledge to fight as effectively without magic as I can with it," Daylen neglected to mention that the 'manuscript' was an actual elven ghost, and that he claimed his first heavy set of armour from graves.

"I saw you in Lothering actually, you'd just bought a set of leather armour, then you told everyone to pack up and leave. Bethany and I would have taken the advice but we needed to wait for Marian and Carver," Leandra sighed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"As soon as Carver and Marian arrived, the Darkspawn attacked. These hideous, rat like creatures seemed to come out of the shadows."

"Shrieks!"

"Yes, then Darkspawn mages began burning everything in their sight, it was the human Darkspawn, the Hurlocks that chased us down. We ran until sunrise, when we reached the valley areas, they had already been affected by the taint, what was once beautiful and green had now decayed. Bethany created a wall of flame behind us and Carver and Marian killed two that tried to attack me, I never was good at running, so Milo stayed with me. Tensions were high at this point, Bethany thought that we should have run sooner, Carver snapped at her, said they had been running since Ostagar. Marian as usual played the diplomat, and the leader, she kept us going, always at the front but we were still without a plan!"

"That's when you suggested Kirkwall wasn't it?"

"Yes, I thought the Amell name still carried weight here, even though the city was the home base of the Templar order it was still our best chance. We agreed and set off again, meeting by chance a Templar and his wife on the way. Ser Wesley and Aveline Vallen, whom had also fought at Ostagar."

"I trust the Templar was flexible."

"No, I have no doubt he fully intended to take Bethany into custody once we were safe. Aveline managed to convince her husband to work with us, after all he had been injured fighting Darkspawn. We had few moments to rest, what with Darkspawn approaching us from all sides, Aveline was a force to be reckoned with, she even tackled and punched a Darkspawn. Finally we came to this crossroads, with three directions to go in, all of them with Darkspawn coming towards us. The ground shook as an ogre ran straight towards us. Everyone else jumped out of the way, but I was right in the ogre's path."

Daylen noticed the way Leandra lowered her head, the shame reflected in her eyes as she looked at Alpha. The mabari whined, perhaps sensing the outcome of Leandra's story.

"Milo jumped at the ogre, bit into its neck and knocked it to the ground. They rolled across the dirt for a while before the ogre slammed poor Milo against the ground. I'd never heard Marian scream so loud in her life, then this glare crossed her face as she ran straight towards the ogre, jumped unto its chest and began stabbing her knives into it. She didn't stop until the creature died, I'd never been so afraid for her and shocked by her strength in my life. Despite Aveline's protests, Marian knelt by Milo's side and hugged him, she was silent but I could tell she was crying."

Daylen looked at Alpha, rubbing his chin. He understood Marian's pain completely, to lose such a precious friend would be agonising for anyone. Loghain had lost his own hound to Orlesian vanity and there came many times when Alpha had taken an injury. If not for Wynne's magic and herbs Daylen was sure he would have said goodbye to Alpha many times over.

"After mourning, we prepared to leave, but we were too late, the Darkspawn had already surrounded us. Marian was prepared to fight, even though we were all exhausted, I was sure we were going to die then, but something happened that we never expected. A dragon suddenly came from one of the hills," Leandra explained.

"A dragon? But high dragons don't usually explore those kind of regions," Daylen said.

"After it dispatched the Darkspawn, the dragon changed into this woman, her hair was white as snow, and there were certain parts of her armour that I couldn't tell whether they were part of her clothes or part of her. She looked savage, yet she spoke so smoothly, almost in riddles."

"Riddles?" Daylen gasped.

"She apparently helped us out of curiosity, she was frightening in how she seemed so indifferent to our plea. When she heard we were going to Kirkwall, she actually offered to take us there, that's when Aveline told us who this woman was, or who she could be!"

"Flemeth, witch of the wilds," Daylen said.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Leandra, answer my questions very carefully, what was Flemeth's price for helping you get to Kirkwall?" he asked.

"She gave Marian a locket, no an amulet of some kind and told her to deliver it to a Dalish keeper in Sundermount the nearby mountain region," Leandra explained.

A look of fear crossed Leandra's face as Daylen narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Where did Marian go?" he asked.

"To Sundermount!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Daylen picked up his spear and ran out of the house. He sprinted through lowtown, with Alpha right behind him. The dog was far from exited, as he was intelligent enough to understand the conversation Leandra and Daylen just had. Alpha knew just as Daylen knew that any bargain with Flemeth would have dire consequences. She was a witch of many legends and many names, 'witch of the wilds', 'Asha'bellanar' or as Daylen originally knew her 'Morrigan's mother'. Alistair once described Morrigan as a 'complete and utter bitch' but Daylen saw her more as a victim of her mother's twisted view on life. She was an apostate but had been just as much a prisoner in her own home as she would have been in a tower. Daylen was not one for vulgarities but he thought of Flemeth as the complete and utter bitch. He had regretted fighting her without discovering the truth, but not killing her.

'She was so confidant, so sure of herself when we fought. It must have been more than just confidence in her abilities,' he thought, running out of the gates of Kirkwall.

Long days of exercise had given him good stamina, but he knew that eventually he'd have to rest. Coming to a stop at a hill, Daylen looked upon Sundermount, the mountain region of Kirkwall. He nodded to Alpha and continued his run, down one hill and up another towards the base of the mountain.

'Flemeth, just what the hell is she, could she be the child with the spirit of an old god in her, is that how she knew of the ritual?' Daylen wondered.

It would certainly explain her power and her ability to change into a dragon. Morrigan had once told him that she could turn into any animal she studied, but how could one study a dragon as thoroughly as Flemeth would have? She wasn't a blood mage; Morrigan had once gone as far as referring to her as something beyond an abomination. But why would the Dalish help her, they feared Asha'bellanar, not worshipped her. They were questions Daylen intended to have answered as he approached what must have been the border of the Dalish camp. He could see the Elven flags used by the proud wanderers. Two guards in full combat gear raised their hands to him, telling him to halt. Their voices became mere blurs to him as he rushed through. Lifting the male up telekinetically, Daylen sent him flying into the camp and struck the woman with the handle of his spear.

"STOP SHEMLEN!"

Daylen ran into the camp, surrounded by fifty very angry elves. The children were hiding behind their parents, whom all had elven blades ready. He scanned the camp, looking for the right robes and facial markings. Finally his eyes came upon an old woman with a staff on her back. Her authority was obvious when he heard the knock back of several arrows. She seemed to detect his desire to speak with her and stepped forward.

"Keeper," one of the warriors said, confirming Daylen's suspicions.

The Keeper raised her hand, then lowered it and Daylen felt the arrows aimed towards him lower.

"You wish to speak with me young man?" the Keeper asked.

"A human woman came through here, she probably had her brother and sister with her, they had possession of an amulet," Daylen explained.

"Yes, they were with a guardswoman from the nearby city, they delivered the amulet and I sent them down the path with it alongside my first," she said.

"Do you know who the amulet belonged to?" Daylen asked.

"Asha'bellanar," as soon as the words left her mouth, Daylen held the tip of his spear against her neck.

"KEEPER!" the elves yelled.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" he growled.

"I have kept an old promise, there is nothing stronger than a promise kept," the keeper said.

"A promise…what about lives huh? Do you know how many people may die because of your actions? Flemeth never helped anyone out of the kindness of her heart," he explained.

"In my experience Asha'bellanar has neither been one to trust nor distrust, her own survival is paramount, as is my peoples and the honour we must uphold."

Daylen lowered his spear, unable to strike down someone innocent despite his or her ignorance. He turned and ran up the path ahead, up a spiral path towards the caves of Sundermount. Alpha came in close behind, growling as they reached the cave. The mage and Mabari had no idea what manner of beasts lurked inside the network of tunnels, but they didn't care for they had a job to do. They ran into the cave, finding the corpses of giant spiders. Arrows, scorch marks and cuts had covered their bodies, but Alpha still growled, he still smelt the beasts hiding in the shadows. Daylen ran ahead, avoiding the webs that hid the spider's traps, for beasts they were smart to trap their prey. The young man threw a fireball onto the ceiling, setting the webs on it alight. The flame spread down the length of the web like fuse, spreading towards the nests of the spiders. They jumped off the ceiling, their homes collapsing on top of them. Several survived and snarled at the mage warden. He swept his spear across the ground, creating a line of ice that impaled two of the spiders. Alpha jumped over the ice, sinking his teeth into one of the spider's legs. He ripped the leg clean off, then moved to a second leg. The spider screamed, twitching as it rolled away from the fierce Mabari.

'That's my boy,' Daylen thought as he walked around the ice.

His hand changed, looking like a Golems fist as he punched a spider in the head, smashing its skull in. He then plunged his spear straight into another spider's mouth. Alpha jumped on top of one of the larger spiders, digging his teeth into its head, tearing off its eyes. Daylen threw his hand forward; creating a stream of flames that burned the spiders in front of him. He stepped forward, continuing to born the spiders in his path before he launched a fireball, throwing the rest back with an explosion. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled off the cork of a lyrium potion and tilted the blue liquid down his throat. He felt his mana pool recover, and knew that he was as prepared as he could be for the fight ahead. Before it had been himself, Alistair, Wynne and Leliana, but now he would have to make do with what he had. But his skill and power had grown beyond the level he had that day and he would unleash everything he had learned on Flemeth if he had to.

'Flemeth,' Daylen grit his teeth together, the mere thought of that woman invoked anger in him he never thought he was capable of.

Daylen rushed out of the cave, feeling the cold air of Sundermount's summit. He could sense the tear of the veil in this place, making it a hotspot of demonic activity. Blood had stained the grass and Daylen knew that someone had used blood magic here recently. He ran into what appeared to be a graveyard and saw Marian and her companions. A Dalish girl, obviously the keeper's first was standing in front of an alter, peacefully chanting an Elven prayer.

"STOP!" Daylen yelled.

Marian and her group turned, widening their eyes as Daylen rushed towards the alter. But whatever ritual the girl was carrying out had been done, the alter lit up and the ghostly image of a uniquely horned dragon appeared before the group.

"NO! NO! NO!" the warden screamed.

He ran a hand across his spear, causing it to glow with blood red energy. With a swing he sent the energy, the collective mixture of fire, electricity and force, combined with the taint in his own blood gathered into one single strike. The force of the explosion threw Daylen and everyone else back, the Dalish girl rolled across the floor, rising to look at Daylen in shock.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Daylen yelled, causing the stick like girl to stumble back.

"My, my, my," he widened his eyes and froze at the sound of that voice.

It was exactly as he remembered. He turned his head, looking into the smoke as it began to clear. She stood with her arms at her side, a deep smirk written across her face.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said.

Next Chapter 4: A fly in the ointment

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I originally intended to make it longer, but then I decided to just have it end with Flemeth saying a very Flemeth thing to the Warden :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age

Hey guys, after some criticisms (constructive and helpful, thank you to the guest reviewers) I've decided to alter this chapter, cause the way I had Daylen beat Flemeth in the original draft just wasn't plausible, so I'm replacing it with this chapter.

Also added extra flashback at the end

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 4: A fly in the ointment

"_So cold, all alone in my tent!"_

_You call me hero, but I'm just a man. Like any man I do face temptation, just as Morrigan tempted me twice. The first time, after I had killed Flemeth was the time I accepted. Young circle mages often wonder what its like to sleep with a lover, but Jowan and I, we had fantasies of a life without magic. We would marry the women we loved and have children, never having to worry about the troubles of the Templars. But Jowan's dream ended, if it was ever possible to begin with. And Morrigan and I, our first night together when we kissed, stripped and caressed one another was nothing but raw passion. We were both intrigued by one another, she saw in me strength she hadn't expected from a circle mage and I saw a depth to her._

_Alistair warned me but I didn't listen, I thought that there was more to her than met the eye, that our interactions, our bond had somehow bought out the best in her._

"_Tell me you love me," she had demanded of me, just when we were both about to orgasm._

"_I love you," I had been foolish and said the words she wanted to hear, the words that told her she had won, that I was hers. _

_It made it that much more of a disappointment when I rejected her offer. The passionate kisses we had shared, the jokes and flirtatious remarks were all brushed aside, because I thought I was being smart. I thought that Flemeth had a plan, a plan that Morrigan would follow through. What would the child with the spirit of an old god be like? That was something that haunted me, I was afraid, both for the child and the world. Even though Morrigan said otherwise, I couldn't shake the paranoid feeling that the boy would become a monster, or some pawn in a game._

_My pride cost Loghain his life and I'm still wondering what if?_

* * *

She was exactly as he remembered. Not her appearance, the armoured clothes that seemed so like Morrigan's was something new to Daylen. Before she had looked like an old lady, now she looked like a true witch, not of the wilds but like the magisters Daylen had read of during his time in the circle. Flemeth walked off of the alter, smiling as Daylen glared. The dalish girl bowed, as if addressing royalty.

"Andaran Atishan Asha'bellanar," she said.

Flemeth looked down at the girl, analysing her, like a dragon with its prey.

"One of the people, I see, so young and bright, do you know who I am beyond that title?" she asked.

"I know only a little."

"Then stand, the people bend their knee too quickly," Flemeth turned to Marian and her group, "So refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of a bargain, I half expected my amulet to end up in a merchant's pocket!"

"No one would buy it, probably because it had a witch inside," Marian said.

"Just a piece, a small piece, but it was all that was needed," Flemeth said before turning to Daylen. "You are alive, and the blight has not come to this land, yet you are angry with me. Could it be that Morrigan was successful, or did someone else make the final blow?"

Daylen glared at Flemeth, raising his spear.

"Do you know Flemeth?" Marian asked him.

"Know me, I daresay he may know me better than even Morrigan, such a smart lad she chose, or could it be that the one night of temptation that counted was when you didn't give into your desires?"

Flemeth smirked as Daylen took a step forward; his hand squeezed his spear so tightly that it drew blood.

"Could the son of Maric had died instead of you, or perhaps some older grey Warden whose calling was closer at hand?" she taunted further, causing Daylen to lower his head.

The Hawke's looked over at their cousin, seeing a completely different person. He wasn't the polite and compassionate man they had shared dinner with, that they had let into their uncle's home. Flemeth and the mere mention of Morrigan's name had bought out an anger befitting a demon of wrath. The witch let out a laugh, that amused laugh that made Marian cringe the first time she heard it. Bethany had spoken her fears upon first meeting Flemeth, yet at the time they were desperate enough to accept her help. Marian looked at her cousin's expression and realised that every suspicion they had had about Flemeth must have been right.

"Like I said to you when last we met, better the lie than the truth, better to believe that Morrigan could change because of falling in love with a man like you…"

"SHUT UP!" Daylen's roar silenced Flemeth's words and made the dalish girl jump.

He thrust his spear, the tip of the blade ending at Flemeth's chin. Despite it touching her flesh, she showed no fear. In fact she showed some disapproval over Daylen's actions, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Yet again you wish to push me into a dance, can you not simply let me leave and listen to the warning I have to offer?" she asked.

"I already know it, it's some great disaster that's more than it appears and conveniently you stand to profit from it in some way," Daylen growled.

"My boy you make it sound as if I caused the blight," Flemeth laughed.

"You knew about it, you knew about a ritual that would ensure the survival of a warden and the preservation of the old god, you are more than just an old hag who talks too much, that much is obvious," Daylen explained.

"You are indeed smart, one would say too much for one so young, or perhaps even for a man," Flemeth again laughed when Carver frowned.

"I swear, I will not allow you to carry out whatever twisted scheme you are planning," Daylen said.

"Perhaps it was too soon for me to call you smart," Flemeth sighed.

Daylen yelled as he threw his arm forward. He wanted to unleash the full power of a Tempest on the witch, to engulf her in the burning lightning and the cold winds of a perfect storm. But any spell he could have cast was interrupted by the mere gesture of Flemeth's hand. Daylen swung his head back just as Flemeth's staff burst out of the ground. It had double-sided sickle blade on the end of it and would have slit his throat if he didn't move. Flemeth then thrust her hand forward, throwing Daylen backwards. He slammed back first against the wall, with a force that cracked his armour.

"Cousin," Marian gasped as she watched Daylen get up off the floor.

Flemeth stuck her staff into the ground, clapping her hands together as Daylen leant on his staff.

"I could have broken you like a twig back in the day, but now you're body is strong, but your connection to magic is weak, the ways of the Arcane Warrior are brilliant, but you relied too much on the teachings of others, that is good for a circle mage. But you are more than a mage of the circle, you are more than a Grey Warden," Flemeth grinned as Daylen's eyes flared in anger.

He ran at the woman, thrusting his spear at her. She created a telekinetic field, causing the weapon to deflect off of her own body. Flemeth then flicked her finger, levitating her staff off the ground. She charged the staff with mana, slamming it against Daylen's spear. The force of the blow sent Daylen sliding across the ground. He immediately ran at Flemeth, throwing fireballs and lightning bolts at her. She diverted the bolts with her own staff and levitated Daylen off the ground.

"You cant decide whether you are a warrior or a mage, firing bolts mindlessly, swinging the blade brutishly, the mages and warriors of your party taught you much, yet you have not perfected those arts," Flemeth cackled before dropping Daylen back first onto the dirt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daylen asked.

"All that you have learnt and you have not fused those styles together, to utilise the power of magic with the skill a warrior's body possesses, you have not changed to encompass the best of all fighting techniques, you've not formed your own style of fighting and that is why you can not beat me, because through the centuries I have lived I have learnt to use all of my talents to one simple end," Flemeth explained.

"And what is that?"

"Survival, ultimately everything I do is about my own survival, even you killing me my boy, it was all part of the plan!"

"What plan?" Daylen demanded.

Marian grit her teeth together as she watched the confrontation between the mages. She turned to her brother and sister and just like the day they had met Flemeth they were pertified, perhaps more so than Merrill. The elf girl, innocent and naïve had been raised with stories of Flemeth, stories of her magic and terrifying power. But Marian and her family, including Aveline had witnessed that power first hand. Marian looked at Aveline, almost forgetting the Guard. In the year that had passed since they had arrived in Kirkwall, Aveline had swept through the ranks of the guard, she was already a lieutenant and well liked at the keep. Marian respected her like an older sister and was surprised to see Aveline gripping her blade; her hand was shaking. Daylen once again got off the floor and thrust his spear at Flemeth, but again she brutally pushed him back with force magic. His shoulder guard hung off his arm and his hands were shaking, Marian had known her cousin for two days and already she saw fear in his eyes.

"Did you give my Morrigan that lovely robe I left her?" Daylen's fear turned to anger at Flemeth's question.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he yelled.

He chucked fireballs at Flemeth like bombs and then dragged his spear across the ground as he ran at her. His plan was to use the smoke to conceal his attack, after all a blade could kill her if it reached her. But the witch teleported behind him, her body looked as if it had exploded in a shower of blood. Yet Flemeth was very much alive with no scratch on her body. She tapped Daylen with her clawed gauntlet and laughed as he swung his blade at her. The witch of the wilds threw her hands up, summoning roots from the ground that wrapped around the Grey Warden. He slashed them with his spear and twirled the weapon around.

"Please stop, you can't fight Asha'bellanar," Merrill said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Daylen yelled.

Marian had never seen such rage in Daylen's eyes and for a moment she thought he was possessed. Flames spread across his spear as he threw the weapon at Flemeth. The witch grasped her staff and slammed it against the ground. A puddle of blood suddenly appeared in the ground, giving way for a horrific and gigantic clawed hand that grabbed the spear. Daylen watched in horror as his weapon was snapped in half.

"You see Asha'bellanar is power, she's a woman whom knows much, she's worthy of fear and respect," Merrill explained.

"Merrill, you are cute when you talk but I really think this isn't the time for it," Marian said.

Daylen looked at his broken weapon in shock and then glared at the witch. Flemeth's smirk seemed to deepen as Daylen let out a yell of anger. He threw his hands forward again and again, firing bolt after bolt from his hand. But the with deflected them as if she was brushing away flies. Flemeth traced her finger across her mouth in satisfaction.

"I must say I expected my Morrigan to succeed, after all your attraction to her was obvious, but why didn't you accept her gracious gift?" Flemeth asked.

"I saw that she was evil, just like you, the Dalish can worship you in hopes of discovering the wisdom you hide, but I know that any task you demand of them is not from the kindness of your heart," Daylen growled.

"Of course I didn't, but you would do differently wouldn't you, you'd give all your wisdom away, you'd save the world if you had the power," Flemeth explained in a mocking tone.

"Of course, I'd rather use my power to help people, through kindness I forge bonds with others not for the sake of power like you do, but for the sake of happiness, Loghain, Anora, Leliana, Zevran, Sten, how many friends do you have Witch of the Wilds?" Daylen asked.

Flemeth sighed before throwing Daylen to the side with her force magic. Marian stomped her foot to the ground and drew her daggers. She ran in front of her cousin, twirling her blades around as Flemeth approached. Bethany and Carver nodded to one another, following their sister's example as they joined her. Aveline drew her sword and shield, taking on a threatening posture. Merrill however backed away in fear, astonished and horrified by the actions of the four humans.

"You go through me before you get to anyone else," Aveline said.

"HA! My dear, it is as I said before if I wanted him dead there's really nothing you could do to stop me," Flemeth said.

"Then what are you doing? Just leave, we don't want anything more to do with you," Marian said.

"Yeah!" Carver growled, brandishing his sword.

"I don't want him dead, he's like me, more than he knows," Flemeth chuckled.

"He's not like you!" Marian snapped.

"He has regret, so many regrets and I know regret well, take care not to cling to it, to hold it so close than it poisons your soul!"

Daylen suddenly began to laugh, causing all and even Flemeth to raise their eyes in confusion.

"For a moment," Daylen began, looking at Flemeth with a smirk across his face, "You almost made me believe that you were uncaring, that you were simply black and white…but now I see," he rose from the floor, moving past his cousins and Aveline. "While I gather power to protect, you gather power for its own sake, you are…a doll, stuck in your belief, you **could** believe more than just survival of the fittest, you **could **better yourself and others around you. There is certainly more to you than a old hag who talks too much, you're also…a sad old woman, stuck in the past!"

Flemeth dropped her smile for a moment but then laughed. She threw her hand forward, pushing the Hawkes and Aveline back. Daylen kept his arms crossed, trying to keep himself on the ground. But Flemeth used her force magic to lift Daylen off the ground.

"You are smarter than I thought, truly Morrigan chose wisely, but it matters not, in the end you are but a small player on a grander stage, the Blight is nothing in comparison to what is coming…We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment… and when it comes do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly!" Flemeth explained.

Daylen struggled to get free, but his mana was low and he couldn't shape a spell to get free. However that did not mean he was completely helpless. He bit the tip of his tongue and pulled his head back. He spat the blood straight onto Flemeth's cheek. Merrill clutched her mouth in horror as Flemeth pulled back, clutching her cheek in pain. She lit the tip of her finger, running it across her cheek to disinfect the burn. Grey Warden's carried the taint in their blood and Daylen in particular had found more than one way to use that taint to his advantage. Flemeth dropped him and he reached for the knife that had fallen from Marian's belt.

"You've marked me, its only fair that I should mark you," Flemeth said as she thrust her staff forward.

The tip of the staff glowed red hot and pressed against Daylen's forehead. Daylen let out a horrific yell of pain as light engulfed the tip of the staff. Flemeth laughed as Daylen fell back, steam rising from his forehead.

"Live with your mark boy, and the knowledge of how this could have ended," Flemeth said.

As Flemeth's body was engulfed in a brilliant red light, the light on Daylen's forehead glowed as well. His mind was flooded with images of he and his cousins bravely fighting Flemeth's dragon form. They fought well, but were ultimately defeated by Flemeth and faced horrors Daylen dare not speak of. He yelled as the effects of the horror spell passed. His vision blurred slightly and he felt a group of arms grasp his shoulders.

"Stay away from him," was what he heard Marian say.

"Asha'bellanar, I'm so sorry, but I cant let you hurt Hawke's cousin," Merrill said.

"I am done anyway child, I'm sure the fool's learnt his lesson," Flemeth smirked.

Alpha joined Marian's side, barking at her as well.

"You can rise as well young one, don't hesitate to leap with your kin," Flemeth said.

She turned to Merrill, causing the elf girl to back away slightly.

"As for you child, step carefully. No path is darkest than when your eyes are shut," she said before turning into her dragon form.

The dragon let out a roar before taking flight. Daylen continued looking at the dragon as it flew away. His hatred for Flemeth was stronger than ever but he quickly realised the danger he had put his family in.

"I'm so sorry Marian, everyone, I let my emotions get the better of me, I put you all in danger," he said, looking at each member of his family and even Aveline.

"You fought against Flemeth alone, what were you thinking?" the red head asked.

"That Flemeth's a bitch whose got to die," Marian said.

"We are alive," Carver pointed out.

"Plenty of people make mistakes, especially humans, not many apologise for them though," Merrill smiled.

Marian chuckled whilst her companions shook their heads. She took a red cloth from her bag and wrapped it around Daylen's head, hiding his mark.

"You are a good man cousin, a better mage than Flemeth," she said.

"Even though Flemeth beat him?" Merrill asked.

"Yes Merrill, even though Flemeth beat him I still think my cousin is a better mage than Flemeth," Marian sighed at Merrill's naiveté.

Carver picked up his sword as several Dalish began to approach the group. They had followed the same path Daylen had followed earlier. Most of them had their weapons drawn and looked at the humans, Daylen in particular with a glare.

"You come to our camp, insult our ways, now you protect the man who threatened our keeper," one of the hunters growled.

"Wait, he threatened the keeper?" Merrill asked.

"Quiet blood mage, you may have helped pay the clans debt to Asha'bellanar but that does not change what you have done, the sooner you go to that human city the better and take that brute with you!"

"He isn't a brute, can't you tell he's an elf? He just left his pointy ears and self righteousness at home," Marian grinned.

"Why you…you…you Shemlen," the hunter growled.

"That is enough!"

The Dalish cleared way for the most important person in the clan. Keeper Marethari held a look of patience, a stark contrast to her clan members. She looked at the damage that had been wrought by Flemeth and Daylen's battle. When she looked at Daylen it was not with pity or anger but a look of acknowledgement.

"We owe this man a debt," she said.

"WHAT! Keeper Marethari," one of the Dalish looked at her in shock.

"His face, his armour, it should be known to us, this is the man whom won us lands in Ferelden, Ostagar where many of our people are beginning to gather," Marethari explained. "We owe that to this man, he also saved a clan as well," she turned to Daylen again and looked him over. "Keeper Lanaya speaks very highly of you!"

"What exactly does she say?" Marian asked.

"That your cousin follows his heart, is a joy to speak with, is wise beyond his years and has the potential to be a great friend to the Dalish and a fine leader of humans…but only if he can temper his ability to act on his emotions with patience," Marethari explained as she picked up the pieces of Daylen's spear. "This can be repaired, but the remainder of your armour is a lost cause I'm afraid," she gave the parts of the spear to one of her hunters and turned to the Hawke family.

"I still have much to learn," Daylen sighed.

"The first steps towards gaining knowledge is admitting you didn't have it," Marethari said.

Daylen bowed his head in respect to the Keeper before falling forwards. The voices of his cousins and Aveline became mere blurs as unconsciousness took him.

* * *

"_No, I will not let you throw your life away like this!"_

"_Its unnatural Morrigan, what would become of our child by bearing an old god's soul, you say you wish to preserve the purity of the old gods but what if the gods weren't pure to begin with?"_

"_You bring up possibilities, I bring up certainty, if you do not go through with this you will die…"_

"_Then I die!"_

"_Is that it? You would deny yourself the future you spoke of, the chance to help others, the chance to find wisdom and spread it to those in need of it, the chance to be the best man you can be?"_

"_I can think of no greater sacrifice than giving your life for others!"_

"_Why is this so difficult for you? We have already been together, you have even professed to loving me and…I must admit I find you bearable…no, I love you and I will not see you die like a fool."_

"_Then stay with me, stay now, stay after the battle, why cant I be with you and our child…why cant I watch our child grow, why cant I be with you without having to worry about Darkspawn?"_

"_That is not part of the arrangement."  
_

"_After all we've been through, all we've shared with one another and that's all you say to me, don't you want a normal life with me?"_

"_This is the only life I know how to live, and it is paramount that you let me go, that is how it must be my love."_

"_I see…you've given me my answer, you don't care enough to make it work…if so then neither do I. Whatever happens after the battle, whatever becomes of Thedas and whatever fight you choose or deny in the future, you mean nothing to me!"_

Next Chapter 5: Tranquility

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time we introduce the freedom fighter of Hawke's party


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age

This chapter establishes one of the first changes from the original Dragon Age 2 game

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 5: Tranquillity

"_Whipped cream, or chocolate sauce?"_

"_Why?"_

"_So you can lick it off?"_

"_Anders you are a pig!"_

_Some of the only peaceful times I had was when I lived in the circle tower. You hear all these tales of daily beatings, rapes and a whole load of abuses but the truth for the Ferelden circle is that it was peaceful. Sure there was the occasional punishment but it was generally tame in comparison to other towers I visited in my later travels. The conversation I remember was probably the last one I had with Anders before he got put in solitary confinement for a year. He, myself, Jowann and a few of the other apprentices sat in our rooms. Anders had tried one of his numerous escape attempts and was talking about some of the things he had seen._

"_Why would they cover themselves in stuff like that?" I had asked._

"_It seems so disgusting," Jowan agreed with me, we both weren't as playful as Anders._

"_I don't know how they see it as sexy, but once I get out of here I'll try to find out," Anders grinned._

"_Please don't try another escape attempt, its bad enough you cost us exercise time," my common complaint around Anders was the fact that one of his escapes actually resulted in a change of policy._

_We used to be able to go outside the tower and exercise. Then Anders got into his head to swim across the river, he was eventually caught but the Templars weren't willing to take the risk anymore._

"_Come on Anders, why do you put yourself through it?" Jowan asked._

"_Cause I'm untouchable, I'm a harrowed mage you see."_

"_What's a harrowed mage?" I had asked._

"_Oh yeah, your all still lowly apprentices, you see when you reach a particular point in your studies your put through what's called the harrowing, your final test to prove your worthy of being an enchanter. Once you've passed the test your protected by chantry law from the right of tranquillity!"_

_The right of tranquillity, every time we said the words Jowan's face would light up. It wasn't excitement but fear. They call it a mercy but all it really is, is a severance of your connection to the fade. I don't know why, but somehow the loss of your ability to dream costs you your ability to feel._

"_So if I pass the harrowing I'll be free from tranquillity?" Jowan asked._

"_Sounds easy enough," I was a sensible guy, but there wasn't a lot that frightened me in the tower._

_The tower was at the time ordinary life to me. I'd take it one day at a time like any normal person._

"_Once you've passed the harrowing, you can escape as many times as they want without reprisal."_

"_Anders that's oversimplifying things," I sighed._

"_Well come on, before the guards come by again, quick question if you could do anything, anything you wanted what would it be?" he asked._

"_Easy, I'd be normal, no magic, no Templars just normal!"_

_Yeah, Bethany had said near enough exactly what Jowan had said. But Jowan elaborated, I'll never forget that expression he had. It was the first time I had seen him near tears, looking at his distant dream._

"_No magic, just the chance to live my life without being watched all the time. I'd marry the woman I love, get a home of our own, have children and…"_

"_That's it?" Anders interrupted him, "I'd get rid of the circle all together, give every mage the right to marry a beautiful girl and shoot lightning at fools, hey Amell what would you do?"_

"_I'd help people, no charge, no complication, if they need help I'd help them. After all, magic exists to serve people doesn't it?"_

_Back then I didn't worry about darkspawn, responsibilities or tranquillity. I guess back then I wanted to be responsible for something._

* * *

"Cant he bloody find someplace else to live?"

Gamlen Amell stomped around his living room, looking at the door to Marian's bedroom.

"He's tired Gamlen let him rest," Leandra said.

"Oh yes, very convenient that he would go to the mountains and fight some all powerful witch, he says he's going to contribute and then he spends most of his time in my house on the bed I allow your daughter to sleep in," Gamlen explained.

"I admit I agree with Gamlen here sister, how long is he going to sleep?" Carver asked.

"As long as it takes for him to recover his strength, he's no good to us passing out," Marian said.

"I still think we should have called for help sister," Bethany said.

"Oh yes, get someone from the Chantry to come along, or perhaps even a templar too," Marian sighed.

Alpha huffed and puffed, lying curled up near the fireplace. Gamlen turned to the dog with a scowl on his face.

"Can't you at least take the mutt out with you?" he asked.

"Come on boy, this is no time for a nap," Marian clapped her hands and rubbed Alpha's chest.

He rolled around for a moment before getting up off the floor. The dog stuck his tongue out, panting heavily.

"How annoying, can't you make it stop?" Gamlen asked.

"Well pardon cousin's dog for breathing, you try to stop him if you can!"

Alpha panted again, furthering Gamlen's frustration. The man stuck his own tongue out and panted, causing Alpha to cock his head to the side. He stopped for only a few seconds before panting again, as if deliberately trying to annoy the old man.

"AGH! Blight take you!" Gamlen growled before walking out of the house.

Marian laughed as she scratched Alpha behind the ears.

"There's a good dog," Bethany said.

"He's a lot better company than Varric," Carver nodded.

Daylen opened his eyes and found himself on Marian's bed. A staff and spare clothes had been laid out on the bed opposite him, whilst empty poultices were spread across the floor. The staff itself had a silver sickle at the end of it with a red cloth wrapped around it. Daylen felt the cold energy seep from the staff and examined the leather vest he had been left, simple and light, having neither the brilliance of style or hardness of the armour Flemeth had shattered. He sat on the edge of the bed, stretching the cricks out of his neck. After putting his clothes on Daylen walked out of Marian's room and saw the Hawke family sitting down for breakfast. Carver slid Gamlen's chair up, a grin decorating his invite.

"What happened? How long was I out?" Daylen asked.

"After our little talk you suddenly passed out on the way back to the city," Bethany said.

"Hit your head too, unless Carver dropped you," Marian snickered as Carver shot her a look.

"I was exhausted, though my wounds from Flemeth were healed I didn't have the stamina to keep going, thank you Carver," Daylen nodded to Carver.

Carver waved the thanks off and placed a bit of bread on Daylen's plate. It was once again an unspoken invitation, one Daylen hesitantly accepted. He had planned to stay only one more night but from the look of the food that had been prepared he guessed he had been unconscious longer.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"Three days, you slipped in an out of consciousness several times, just enough for us to give you water and poultices," Bethany explained.

"I am sorry, once again I've imposed on your home," Daylen sighed.

"Damn right you have, you promise to help us but you spend most of the time in bed, Varric wrote and said Bartrand's holding off on the expedition until next week," Carver explained.

"He'll be holding off on it until he gets the coin Carver," Marian said.

"And we haven't got nearly enough coin for it because we've been busy tending to this freeloader's wounds," Carver said.

"Carver you pri…"

"Please stop arguing, Carver's right, you all had to work to live here, alls I've done is walk off the boat and through the front door," Daylen explained.

He took the bread Carver had offered and drank a cup of water.

"Thank you for carrying me back Carver and tell Gamlen I'm grateful for his hospitality," he said.

"Right…hospitality," Marian muttered, causing Bethany to laugh.

Daylen strapped his staff to his back and whistled for Alpha to follow him. The Mabari marched behind his master, whining at him to stay. His begging was ignored as Daylen walked out of the house. Carver shook his head as he grabbed his sword off the wall and followed the warden. When he got outside he saw Daylen standing at the edge of the stairs, looking at the pair of dwarves panting against the sand. Daylen smiled as he walked down to meet Sandal and Bodahn. The merchant and his son had been visiting everyday since Daylen returned, trying to find out of he was all right.

"You're looking better Warden," Bodahn smiled.

"If you can't call me by my first name at least call me Amell," the mage sighed as he shook Bodahn's hand and patted Sandal's shoulder.

"Sorry messere Amell, Guardsman Vallen told us about your fall and we knew we had to visit, we even gave the Hawke's a discount on poultices," Bodahn explained.

"Wait…we weren't paying full price?" Carver asked.

"I'll pay the full price when I can, thank you for your concern Bodahn."

"Nonsense Amell you've always been kind to me and my boy, we couldn't possibly charge you for your health," Bodahn said.

"But you still need to make a living, and with this trip into the deeproads being delayed I can only assume you and Sandal have been struggling," Daylen explained.

"Still, you mustn't let anything stop you from helping a friend," Bodahn patted Daylen's back as he smiled.

Daylen shook his head slightly. It was a lesson Bodahn had learnt supposedly from watching him, though Daylen himself believed he wasn't a very good teacher. He felt that if he were a real friend he would have found a way to help Alistair, Loghain and Jowan. Now Loghain was dead, Alistair was somewhere in the city in chains and Jowan was probably rotting in a Templar prison. After saying goodbye the two dwarves walked around the corner of the street, just in time for Varric to arrive. He walked towards Daylen and Carver with his usual confident stride.

"Good to see you back on your feet Amell," the beardless dwarf grinned.

"Varric," Carver said grudgingly.

"Carver," Varric returned.

"Still think your helping while burying us in debt to your brother?"

"Still riding side saddle while bitching to your betters?"

"Drinks later?"

"Never miss em, but first we need to do something about coin," Varric said as he turned to Daylen.

"Before we do this unless Marian agrees to it I wont do anything that goes against my morals," Daylen said.

"Its all right, I tend to ignore the hit lists, except for people I tend to think deserve it."

"So what have you got for us today Varric?" Carver asked.

"Something that definitely needs to be done, it doesn't matter if we have the coin, we won't be able to do anything until we have a reliable entrance," Varric explained.

"You need a map of entrances to the deep roads, I'm sorry Varric but I didn't come here with the intention of roaming in the deep roads," Daylen said.

"No you misunderstand, I wasn't talking about you giving us an entrance, I'm talking about another Grey Warden…one from Ferelden like you," Varric grinned.

"A deserter, where is he?" Daylen asked.

"There's the thing, not even my contacts can get an exact address, all I know is that he offers help to Ferelden refugees. The import company has formed a fund for refugees and gives support to the more unfortunate cases, someone there might know where he is and fortunately the import company isn't that far from here," Varric explained.

Ferelden's that had fled from the Blight ran Ferelden imports. Like the Hawke family the owner had been a lucky case, she had a small amount of influence from people she knew in the city and was able to offer the city something in return. Her business wasn't as successful as it would have been if she hadn't supported the less fortunate refugees. Carver and Daylen were thankful that patriots were still around to support those that couldn't return to their homes. But before the group departed, Carver suggested picking up a fifth party member.

"That dalish girl, why did she leave her people?" Daylen asked Varric, once Carver was out of sight.

"Hawke…sorry Marian knows as much as I do, she told me about what Merrill did on Sundermount, it doesn't stop me from visiting Merrill often," Varric explained.

"She's a blood mage," Daylen whispered.

"I've got people both within the Corterie and my own organisation that want to cut my throat, magic doesn't frighten me. Merrill's a good girl, well meaning though a little naïve, she uh…found a mugging fascinating."

Varric sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as Daylen raised his eyebrows.

"A child swinging a sword around is dangerous Varric," Daylen said.

"I know that, but think of it this way, if she's your neighbour it gives you a chance to find out why and how you can stop whatever she's up to. She may be cute and naïve, but I don't think she came here for a change of scenery, no she's here for something," Varric narrowed his eyes slightly at what Daylen assumed to be Merrill's house.

Daylen admired the tree in the centre of the alienage. It was a sight that was common in most alienages. He preferred city elves to the Dalish, while there was still animosity between city elves and humans they weren't as set in their ways as the Dalish. A few minutes passed and Merrill and Carver walked out of the house. She walked over to Daylen, a look of excitement on her face.

"This city is amazing! Did you know I saw someone get mugged? It was fascinating," she said.

'This is going to be painful,' Daylen thought, looking over to Varric.

The dwarf shrugged his shoulders before turning and walking away. Daylen was a very patient man; he didn't often let first impressions define him. His first impression of Zevran had been that the elf was a cowardly and incompetent assassin, though as time passed he learnt that it wasn't true and they became best friends. Then there was Leliana and her vision.

"_Alistair, she's an archdemon short of a blight!"_

"_Yes but she's more 'ooh pretty colours' not 'mwahaha, I'm princess stabity, stab kill, kill!"_

Leliana of course turned out much better than Daylen thought. He shook his thoughts of the Orlesian beauty aside and walked with his new companions through the streets of Lowtown. Merrill often stopped to look at the market stalls to look at the numerous things that were never seen at the Dalish camp. Daylen found her innocence likable enough, though he couldn't shake the feeling that she was on a path of self-destruction. After a few minutes of walking, Varric finally led them to the import store. It was successful enough to warrant it's own warehouse but once they were inside Daylen saw why. Queues of people waited for service and treatment, Daylen spotted a washing troth that a man used to clean blood off his hands.

"Things were this bad for the Fereldens?" Daylen asked Carver.

"Sometimes we're attacked on the street simply for being from another country, Gamlen was able to get us work but that was under an 'indentured servitude contract'," Carver growled slightly.

"That's why there is so much animosity between you two," Daylen said.

"Not really, I just think he's a prick uncle or not!"

The Warden shook his head in amusement and moved to a woman that wasn't working.

"Excuse me, could you answer a few questions I have?" he asked.

"If you have need of assistance please talk to my assistant, but understand that we can not grant priority to people already with shelter," the woman explained.

"You misunderstand, I'm looking for a former Warden that helps here," Daylen said.

"The only Warden I know of disappeared from Ferelden months ago."

"The healer used to be a Warden," a woman in the line said.

"Can you tell us where he is?" Carver asked.

"Not so fast, I'm not going to sell the healer out, the blight left our people helpless, most can barely afford bread here. The Healer helps us without thought for coin," the storeowner explained.

"I understand your concerns, my friends and I have no intention in turning him into the Templars or hurting him in anyway. Trust me when I say we are his friends," Daylen smiled as he raised his hand, showing off a little light to show he was a mage.

She overcame her initial shock and nodded to the Warden.

"Look in dark town for a lantern that is always lit," she said.

Before leaving the store, Daylen made a mental note of the donation box. Once he had enough coin he'd come back and help the Fereldans in anyway he could. As soon as they got outside, Varric raised a hand to Bianca defensively. A small crowd of armed men had gathered and Daylen guessed them correctly to be from Ferelden.

"We heard you were snooping around, asking questions about the healer, things are bad enough for us as they are, we're not letting you take him to the Templars," the ring leader explained.

"Wait, I have no desire to hurt him, nor to make things any worse for our people," Daylen said.

"We're Ferelden just like you," Carver added.

"But your clothes, I figured you for a free marcher, sorry mate I didn't realise," he said before bowing his head, "Maker bless the rule of our Queen Anora!"

"Long live the queen," Daylen said.

The armed men left and Daylen moved on. Varric explained that dark town was where most of the refugees ended up. It was a place of poverty, where the desperate and greedy had been driven to bloodthirsty methods to survive. If it wasn't lone muggers it would be whole groups of thieves and mercenaries. Upon reaching Darktown mere seconds passed before the group was set upon. Varric drew Bianca from his back and mercilessly fired a bolt into a thief's chest. The shot sent the man flying over his allies, though it didn't scare them off. Carver blocked their strikes and slashed two with a single swing. Merril fired blasts from her staff, knocking the men back or setting them alight. Daylen slashed a man with the scythe end of his staff before frying another with electricity.

"Why did it have to come to this, wasn't enough help given to our people?" Daylen voiced his thoughts out loud.

"There are greedy men in Kirkwall Amell, the nobles turn their backs and the viscount didn't do anything until his advisors told him there was a problem," Varric explained.

"So that's it, those few people that can help ignore the many, believing that they aren't a part of that many? Damn greed and pride, why must they abandon what is right?"

"Come on, we've got an old Warden to find," Carver said.

Dark town wasn't all ambushes and thievery. Some people actually made respectable businesses. Stalls had been set up selling potions and cheap weapons. One specific stall had been set up for selling of all things poisons. The group walked down a small flight of stairs and saw the clinic the refugees had spoken of. It was a shabby place but for some reason Alpha seemed to be excited. He hopped around Daylen, barking and pointing at the door with his nose.

"All right boy, we'll see," Daylen said.

The inside of the clinic was just as full as the import store. It was clear this clinic didn't just support refugees but everyone else in dark town and perhaps even in Kirkwall. Daylen stopped as he looked upon the healer. He could only see the man's back but it was enough to identify the man. His pauldrons consisted of numerous feathers chained together and his blonde hair had been tied into a ponytail. Magical energy glowed at the man's fingertips as he swept them across the injured frame of a small child. Sweat ran off of his forehead and his eyes remained focused on his task. Eventually the boy opened his eyes and leapt into the arms of a relieved and grateful father. The healer rubbed his forehead as he leant against a post, which also had a decorated staff resting on it. As he bought his fingers away from his eyes, they let out an eerie blue glow that went unnoticed to those around him, and approaching him. Suddenly he turned and reached for his staff.

"I HAVE MADE THIS PLACE A…wait…Amell," Anders dropped his jaw in shock.

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for, unless you had a quip lined up after that warning," Daylen smiled.

Anders dropped his staff, slapping Daylen on the shoulders.

"Its great to see you old friend, I actually never thought I'd see you again," Anders said.

"I suspected it was you helping these people Anders, I needed to confirm for myself," Daylen slapped Anders's shoulder back and walked with him to a table.

"I've learnt from the best, these people are in need of help and those at the top in Kirkwall do nothing about it. I came here to use my gifts to help these people, seal their wounds, treat their diseases, even deliver their babies…well only two so far, the other one turned out to be a severe case of gas," Anders grinned.

"That's the Anders I know," Daylen laughed.

"What brings you to Kirkwall anyway?" Anders asked.

"My journeys, the tour I swore to go on after the battle at Denerim, but I also have family here and a very specific reason for seeking you out," Daylen motioned to Varric.

"We're undertaking an expedition into the deep roads and understand that you were once a Warden, we require an entrance into the deep roads, one we're hoping you can point us in the right direction to," the dwarf explained.

"I hoped I'd never even hear of the blighted deep roads again, or the Wardens," Anders sighed.

"What happened Anders?" Daylen asked.

"The free march Wardens are led by this real old school Warden named Stroud, he made me give up Ser Pounce-a-lot," Anders lowered his head slightly.

"Why?"

"He said he made me too soft, I miss that noble cat."

"You named your cat Ser Pounce-a-lot?" Carver asked.

"Did he have a feathery cap, and a pair of leather boots?"

Anders looked at Merrill, confused and embarrassed by her question before looking to Daylen. The Wardens both shrugged their shoulders, causing Varric to laugh. Alpha walked over to Anders, smiling as he panted.

"No, don't come near me, this coat is spotless and I want it to remain that way thank you," Anders said, causing Alpha to whine. "Oh no, I don't fall for that, I'm a cat person remember!"

The Mabari howled, causing some people to look for a moment before they moved on.

"Be a real pet, ignore me until you want something and then sit on my head," Alpha tilted his head in confusion at Anders's statement.

Daylen patted Anders's shoulder as the mage again whined over the loss of his pet.

"Enough about the cat, can you help us or not?" Carver asked.

"I have Warden maps, they'll point you in the right direction but before I give them to you I…I need a favour," Anders sighed.

"Anders I am your friend, I'm always willing to help," Daylen smiled.

"You two aren't going to start making out are you?" Carver asked.

Daylen and Anders looked at one another with seductive looks in their eyes. It was a joke that fulfilled its intended purpose, Carver walked away in disgust, Varric laughed and Merrill looked on fascinated.

"I've kept my ear to the ground, looking into the Templar's actions here. Yesterday a mage from Ferelden was imprisoned in the gallows when he tried to set up another clinic in low town. They had hauled him away and accused him of crimes without trial, and worst of all there is even talk of them planning to make him tranquil, but I've managed to make arrangements through an underground movement, they were able to get a message to him," Anders explained.

"You wish for us to rescue him?" Daylen asked.

"Only to get him to a ship where he can move again, he will meet with me at the chantry at midnight, if you help me I'll give you the maps and best of all I'll join you too!"

"Anders you don't have to do that, I know how much you hate the deep roads," Daylen said.

"You can't heal people Amell and you'll need a healer if this expedition will go as deep as you're hinting. Besides you've done more for me than anyone else, fighting Darkspawn beside you again is the least I can do," Anders squeezed Daylen's shoulders, smiling at his old commander and friend.

"Thank you again Anders."

"I'll find Hawke and let you two catch up," Varric said.

"Are we missing something dirty?" Merrill asked.

"No daisy, I cant speak for Anders but I'm pretty sure Amell doesn't swing that way."

"Why would he swing at all? Wouldn't he hit people?"

Anders took his staff off the wall, strapping it to his back.

"That was my last patient, drinks at the hanged man?" he asked.

Daylen nodded in agreement and walked with Anders to the hanged man. As they travelled they spoke of the old times in Amaranthine. Anders compared his experiences there and admitted that he felt that Daylen shouldn't have left his position as Warden commander, though he understood why he didn't feel he was right for the arling. Daylen recounted his travels and the wrongs he had seen, people turning their backs to one another, the cruelty of both greedy and the dutiful.

"Not even the most sincere can justify murder," Anders said.

"No, they cant," Daylen nodded.

He noticed Anders lower his head slightly and knew that Anders's stay in Kirkwall was about more than just helping people. Upon reaching the hanged man Anders paid for a round of mead and the two Wardens sat, both waiting for their companions and recounting the time Ser-pounce-a-lot had scratched a Genlock across the nose.

"He drew blood, such a brave and noble beast!"

"No one should underestimate animals, especially cats!"

Both men laughed at one another's jokes and finished their drinks. The end of the round came just in time, as Marian arrived with Varric.

"Anders, meet my…I suppose she would be my cousin," Daylen scratched his head slightly.

"Marian Hawke, most people call me Hawke but you can call me by my first name if you like," Marian smiled.

She kept the smile as Anders shook her hand. Their hands remained stuck together for a moment, causing Daylen to look between them. Much to his horror they both had attracted faces.

"All right, so what do we do to pass the time until midnight?" Marian asked.

"I have several ways!"

The group turned to the bar and Daylen's horrified expression grew worse. Standing there was Isabella, slamming a finished bottle against the bar.

"Anders, Varric, Hawke, nice to see you three again, and you," she said, pointing at Daylen.

"Good to see you again Isabella," he muttered.

"I thought I recognised you, my you certainly look like a sea worthy man now, come over here give an old acquaintance a hug," Isabella smiled.

"We're not that close."

"Now we are!"

Daylen blushed as Isabella wrapped her arms around him. A fierce and defensive look crossed Marian's face as Isabella's breasts pressed against Daylen's chest. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling them with a satisfied look on her face.

"Definitely good to see you again," she grinned.

"I'm…flattered Isabella but I'm sure Anders doesn't have any more coin for drinks and I'd rather not be indebted to you or Varric," Daylen explained.

"Who says we need drinks, although if you'd prefer I know of one way you could pay the debt and make a little money on the side," she sultry whispered.

"I'm fairly sure we can make coin without having to resort to such methods," Marian growled.

"Oh sweetness I don't mean that way, its an actual job…well more of a favour," Isabella said as she guided/dragged Daylen to the bar.

He nervously looked behind him, frowning as Varric and Anders laughed.

"There's someone from my past, I did a job for him but I failed, I haven't been able to pay him back for it but he says if I beat one of his men in a duel then the debt will be paid. But I don't expect him to fight fair, so I'll need help in case things don't go to plan," Isabella explained.

"What was this job?" Daylen asked.

"My usual thing really."

"You didn't rob anyone or cut their throats?"

"Oh Amell, is that what Zevran told you about me?" she asked.

"Zevran told me a great many things about you, none of which had anything to do with your profession," he said.

"And I can assure you, they're all true," Isabella winked.

"Zevran did say you were a good and trust worthy woman, though his opinion is biased," Daylen sighed.

"And we cant rely on a biased person's opinion, sorry Isabella but we really must be going," Marian said as she took Daylen by the arm.

"I never said I wasn't…"

"Oh I think we're done here," Marian growled.

"Ta, Ta Amell, looking forward to seeing you again," Isabella said, bringing another bottle to her lips.

Daylen turned his head, blushing again as Isabella winked at him. As soon as he was outside he saw Anders and Carver laughing.

"And as Isabella rubbed herself against Amell's groin, his face turned red and he said in a silent voice 'I am always eager to help, what would you command of me queen of the eastern seas'" Carver and Anders rolled across the floor as Varric did what he did best, talk utter bullshit.

"Oh I always miss the dirty things," Merrill sighed.

"Stop Varric, you'll make the poor man blush again," Bethany fought the urge to laugh.

"Okay we get it now, Daylen can take on dark spawn, blood thirsty mercenaries, witches of the wilds and dragons without fear but actually gets very nervous when around busty women," Marian explained.

Daylen shook his head as Anders and Carver gasped for air. Alpha and Bethany returned home, while Merrill went back to the alienage. Anders however rushed off on his own, saying he would meet the group at the Chantry that night. The group consisting of Varric, Carver, Marian and Daylen then began buying time in their own ways. Varric went to his contacts for more jobs while Daylen and the Hawkes sold what junk they had found at the stalls. They also browsed selections as well, Marian spoke with a lady called Elegant and got a deal on potions, whatever herbs she found on the field she would give to Elegant and in return get a discount on potions. Eventually night began to fall and the group met to walk to the chantry, a trip that took them through the deserted Hightown.

"We'd better be careful now, Hightown always has some gang out for an easy target, and if we happen to come across them there's always a reward for getting rid of them," Varric explained.

"I'll keep that in mind," Daylen said.

They walked towards the Chantry, where Anders was waiting. The blonde mage smiled as he uncrossed his arms and walked away from the door.

"Good to see you're on time as always Amell, and thank you for helping me Hawke," he said.

"Please call me Marian," she smiled.

"I'll try to remember that!"

"Lets go then," Daylen said.

"Wait Amell, there was something I needed to tell you, its about the mage we're rescuing…it's Jowan," Anders said.

Daylen gasped slightly and turned to Anders.

"He escaped from the circle again?" he asked.

"After Queen Anora gave the circle more autonomy, Jowan agreed to a long term prison sentence, but with the whole tower sensitive about blood mages Jowan was transferred to the Starkhaven tower. According to rumour though the ruling family was killed off and numerous escape attempts had begun in the tower. Jowan came to Kirkwall to find a new life, he changed his name and tried setting up a clinic," Anders explained.

"But Jowan had lost his ability to use healing magic when he became a maleficar," Daylen said.

"Apparently he found a way to use blood magic to heal, but he only did it once to save a girl's life…one use of blood magic was all the Templars needed to take him away," Anders glared slightly, his old dislike of the Templars had become utter hatred.

"Jowan," Daylen whispered.

He walked through the front door and much to his shock the Chantry was deserted. Daylen drew his staff as he walked further into the grand hall. There wasn't a soul in sight, not even cleric's that were supposed to be at the Chantry for confessions. The Chantry of Kirkwall seemed as corrupt as the authorities. Daylen didn't notice Anders or his other companions follow him up the stairs as he was too focused on his thoughts of Jowan. He saw a man in circle robes standing by one of the tables. His greasy black hair and skinny frame was unmistakable, this man was Jowan.

"Jowan," Daylen said as he walked over to the man.

He turned around and Daylen's world froze. The man he had once called friend stood completely calm, a red tattoo emblazed on his forehead. His eyes had been left empty, free of the fear that had once plagued him.

"Amell, I did not suspect you would come, Anders yes but not you," his voice was empty and it was all the evidence Daylen needed to know that Jowan had been made tranquil.

Jowan's worst fear had come to pass. As a tranquil he was cut off not only from the fade, but from his dreams, emotions and even his free will.

"Oh Jowan," Daylen rubbed his head, trying to conceal his tears.

"No!" Anders cried.

"I didn't try hard enough Amell, the call of blood magic was too strong, I see it now that once we cross that line we are unforgivable, this is the best way. How else will mages master themselves? You will both understand," the man (Daylen refused to acknowledge this doll as Jowan) explained.

"Jowan, I am so sorry," Daylen said.

"You will understand, as soon as the Templars teach you to control yourself!"

Daylen turned and saw that Marian, Carver and Varric and drawn their weapons. He also saw the Templars, at least a whole squad of hunters, swordsmen and archers. His hands shook as he walked in front of Anders. The rage boiled inside him and he swore that he would rip the Templars in front of him apart for what they had done. But another part of him told him to hold back, to not give into his rage and simply get his friends and family out.

"NO!" Anders suddenly yelled.

The apostate fell to his knees, steam rising from his body. Everyone looked at him as he changed. Cracks spread across his skin and the blue shine in his eyes ran across those cracks. The aura intensified and Anders stood, though he was no longer Anders in Daylen's eyes. He widened his eyes in horror as the creature spoke:

"**YOU WILL NOT HARM ANOTHER MAGE AGAIN!"**

'It can't be,' Daylen thought.

He had seen the decayed body at Vigil's keep, yet the voice that now came from Anders's voice was identical to the spirit Daylen had recruited long ago.

"Justice? Anders what have you done?"

Next Chapter 6: Vengeance

* * *

There we are, Karl was replaced by Jowan. I wanted the sight of a tranquil mage to hold a deeper meaning for Daylen. I wanted him and quite possibly you guys to feel for Jowan. Say what you will about him but I like him and the next scene after this one is hard for me to write.

If you like Jowan, rest assured I'll be bringing him into my Dragon Age 3: Vox Populi fic, he'll be under a different name but any fan will know he's there.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age

Those who are rereading this probably notice the adjustments I made to it, I included an extended scene with Jowan cause I felt that my first draft of this chapter was too short for Jowan. Anyway old and new readers enjoy

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 6: Vengeance

_We had just defeated the mother and had made our way back to the keep when we learnt that we had lost one of our own. The Darkspawn had hit the place hard, the dwarven defences held and it made a great difference. Oghren had been injured, but he would live and Anders was more quiet than usual. At the time I assumed he was just overwhelmed by all the death he had seen. He spent most of the time healing the wounded. We had minimum casualties, Amaranthine was saved but we still lost Justice. The body he had possessed had been cut to pieces, or so Anders had told me. At the time I didn't know what would happen to the spirit of justice, he had been my ally and even my friend and then he was gone._

"_Join us brothers and sisters, join us in the shadows where we stand vigilante, join us as we take on the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that someday we shall join you," I recited the oath of the Grey Wardens as a prayer for the dead._

_We ignited the fires for the pyres and began burying the dead in individual graves. Nathaniel, Sigrun and Velanna helped me dig Justice's grave and Kristoff's wife came to pay respects, both to her husband and the spirit that unintentionally possessed his body._

"_Where's Anders? He should be here," Nathaniel half growled._

"_Don't be so hard on him, he spent days at a time using his magic, healing the injured has tired him and don't forget he saw Justice get cut down," I explained._

"_You were fighting the mother and her spawn Amell, you've exhausted both your body and your mana," he retorted._

_I bowed my head to Kristoff's wife in respect and left her to her grief. There was nothing I could say about her husband and I was sure she didn't want to hear about Justice._

"_Are you okay commander?" Sigrun asked._

"_I don't know, we've lost Justice, Amaranthine has barely been kept safe and Anders wont talk to me. Then there's the Architect, I keep asking myself whether I've done the right thing?"_

"_You have done the right thing commander," Valenna said._

"_I'm not so sure, but I'll stick with you either way commander," Sigrun smiled._

"_The Seneschal will want to speak with you Amell, Amaranthine still needs its Arl and there will probably be some Darkspawn stragglers," Nathaniel explained._

"_I know Nathaniel, I'll help Amaranthine recover but after that I'm stepping down as Commander of the Grey," I said with a heavy heart._

_My friends gasped at my decision and I could tell Anders was watching me from his window. I got tired of it, serving the crown or the interests of the Grey Wardens when there wasn't even a blight. Part of me didn't want to see another friend die, didn't want to be responsible for that death. I guess I can't escape my responsibilities._

Everyone, even Jowan looked at Anders in shock. The Templars saw an abomination, Daylen however saw an old friend. Not Anders but the spirit of Justice he had befriended and even buried in Amaranthine. Anders/Justice drew the staff off his back and fired a bolt past Daylen's head, knocking one of the Templars off the railing.

"ABOMINATION KILL IT!" the commander ordered his men.

Daylen dragged his staff across the ground, creating a wall of ice spikes. One of the spikes pierced a Templar's shoulder, causing him to yell in pain. Varric rolled around the wall; the bolt he fired sent one of the Templars flying past the railing and onto the main altar.

"So not what we need right now," Carver said as he blocked a sword strike.

Marian crossed her daggers together and blocked a Templar's sword. Justice threw a fireball, burning one of the hunters behind Marian. She pushed her opponent forward and slashed him across the throat. Daylen locked blades with the Templar commander and kicked his shield to knock him off balance. He then fired one bolt after another, gradually slowing the Templar's movements. Eventually the man's armour was as white as the ice. Daylen swung his staff around, smashing the Templar's head to pieces and levitating the chunks to use as distractions against the other Templars. Justice fired electricity from his fingertips, electrocuting two Templars to death before throwing another against the wall. He smashed the Templar against the wall again and again until blood began covering the wall. Carver slashed his opponent across the chest and held it ready as Justice turned to him.

"JUSTICE STOP!" Daylen yelled.

Justice looked to Daylen and tilted his head in confusion. Though Daylen didn't know if the spirit recognised him or not, he still dared to command it:

"Cease your actions now, that's an order," he growled.

Without saying anything, Justice put the staff back on his back. The glow around Anders's body faded as his eyes returned to their natural colour. He shook off his disorientation and ignored the disappointed look Daylen gave him. Instead he turned to Jowan. The mage had a look of surprise in his eyes and for a moment Daylen dared to hope.

"Jowan," he said.

"Amell, Anders, what did you do? I felt the magic pouring from you, as if you were one with the fade itself," Jowan explained.

"Jowan, you can feel again?" Daylen asked.

"I remember how to feel again, but I can feel it fading, I don't want to let go of that feeling again please Amell," Jowan clutched Amell's shoulders in desperation.

"No, you can't ask me to do that," Daylen shook his head.

"Bethany once told me she'd rather die than end up tranquil," Marian said.

"I am not going to kill him, neither am I going to let anyone kill him!"

"This isn't a mercy Amell, a beheading can't be cured there's only one way to kill him," Anders explained.

Daylen shook his head in denial as he turned to Jowan. The young mage looked at him with pleading eyes, just like the time he was in Arl Eamon's dungeons, tired and injured from torture and guilt. He looked just as pitiful as he had before and Daylen felt the regret well up inside him. It lingered until Jowan started crying.

"Please Amell, please," he repeated.

The Warden gripped Jowan's shoulder and ran it across to Jowan's face.

"Just tell me something, the faith I put in you, by sending you in to save Conner, was it wasted?" Daylen asked.

"I already disappointed you once, I couldn't do it again, so I put right what I did, it was so hard to fight that demon but I did it. Alls I ever wanted to be was someone like you Amell, someone as brave and selfless as you," Jowan explained.

Daylen nodded his head as he touched Jowan's cheek with his other hand.

"Jowan, you were the first friend I ever had, my best friend," he said.

Daylen bought Jowan closer towards him, embracing him in a hug. But the comforting hug quickly turned to a merciful embrace as Daylen gripped his friends head tighter. Then with empty eyes and a twist, Daylen broke Jowan's neck. Marian and her friends remained speechless at his actions. Anders however only said a few words:

"We need to move and quickly!"

"Your right, we also need to talk," Daylen aimed a fierce glare at Anders as he got up.

He had crossed Jowan's arms together and closed his eyes. The group ran out of the Chantry and down into the depths of Darktown. Varric knew of a few alleyways they could recover in, one that wasn't too far from Anders's clinic. It was also a safe place, considering how dark it was no one thought to investigate the clattering of wood and bottles. Daylen delivered a hard punch to Anders's face, pushing him into a wooden fence. He marched forward to deliver a follow up strike, until Marian got in his way.

"Stop, please give him a chance to explain himself," she said, pushing against her cousin's chest.

"I don't need to hear an explanation, you made a bad call again didn't you Anders?" he asked.

Anders wiped the blood from his lip and stood up. He looked to Marian with a grateful expression. The expression quickly dropped as she crossed her arms together.

"When we were in Amaranthine, one of Amell's recruits was a fade spirit, Justice had unintentionally taken possession of a dead Grey Warden. During the defence of Vigil's keep Justice's body was torn apart by Darkspawn, rather than let him cease to exist I offered myself as a host, the spirit of justice merged with me," he explained.

"That didn't look like a friendly spirit," Marian said.

"Since when is Justice compassionate? Justice is hard to all who deserve it," Anders said.

"You're lying, Justice never wanted to be here, he wanted to go back to the fade," Daylen said.

"I joined with Justice, but the anger inside me forever changed him, when he comes out he's no longer the friend I knew but a force of vengeance," Anders explained.

"He changed because of you, because of your mad on for the Templars and the circle," Daylen grabbed Anders's left shoulder.

"Of course I'm angry with the Templars, you should be too, Jowan's death was their fault. The circle is an injustice, even Justice knew that, but then again you never really did understand did you, you took him as a friend but you never tried to learn from him," Anders said.

Daylen growled as he shoved Anders aside.

"Shut up," he said.

"Amell, I'm still willing to help, cause I know your doing the right thing and that eventually you'll see what needs to be done," Anders explained, even as Daylen walked away.

Daylen walked through dark town, thinking of Anders, Justice and Jowan as he walked.

"_What was it like in there?"_

"_It was…harrowing!"_

"_Very funny," Jowan groaned._

"_Please Jowan, don't make me go against Irving."_

"_Friendship only goes so far huh?"_

"_I am your friend Jowan, that's why I believe you'll pass, no matter ill prepared you may be."_

He did believe, and he never once thought Jowan had dabbled in blood magic. When Jowan told him that Irving and the Templars suspected him, Daylen went to the man he saw as a father figure to confront him on the issue.

"_When will Jowan take his harrowing?"_

"_When he is ready child."_

"_He is ready now, he has been here longer than I have."_

"_Age is not a reflection of ones power child, as you know."_

"_No, I know that one must be cautious when entering the fade, when facing demons, Jowan is the most cautious person in the tower…excluding Finn."_

"_Tell me, why are you so concerned with this, he will take his harrowing when he is ready."_

"_He believes he will be made tranquil."_

"_And how did he come to learn of such things, could it have been the young initiative he dallies about with? Don't look so shocked, I did not become first enchanter by keeping my eyes shut, we have proof and eye witness testimony that Jowan has dabbled in blood magic."_

"_You're wrong, Jowan would never do that, he knows the risks!"_

"_I am sorry child, but we can not deny the facts, this is the only way."_

"_This is wrong, this is wrong and you know it!"_

"_Perhaps one day you will understand my position child."_

"_This is Greigor's lies, he hates all mages!"_

"_Now, now, let us not speak ill of my colleagues!"_

"_You're both wrong, I wont say anymore!"_

Daylen stood on the edge of the port, looking out at the gallows. What he saw was basically the circle tower.

'Irving, I still don't understand, how could such a punishment be forced on someone who doesn't deserve it?'

_"Sometimes Justice requires what you humans may see as cruelty."_

"_But it also requires mercy, if I had escaped the tower I know that there wouldn't have been anything I wasn't willing to do just to stay fed!"_

"_You are not that kind of man Warden, though perhaps Justice also requires responsibility as well."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Uldred, he was what you call, a libertarian right? The Templars knew this, your First Enchanter knew it, they should have seen his betrayal coming, they should have taken responsibility and not attempt to purge the tower, Justice does not condone senseless murder."_

"_That is what I said and that is why I did everything within my power to discover the truth, I saw that truth first hand when I faced Uldred and saved the tower, some mages do need punishment but there are those who are capable of redemption."_

"_Your friend Jowan, it was very dangerous for you to send him into the fade, even if it was his student he was saving he had already dabbled in blood magic, what guarantee do you have that he didn't forge a deal with that demon of desire?"_

"_I believe, I believed in him!"_

Daylen sat on the ledge, his feet dangled near the water. His staff was discarded and he had his hand to his eyes. Everything seemed so much simpler back in the days he spent with the Wardens.

"_I believe you have a responsibility to your fellow mages!"_

"_That bit of self righteousness is directed at me?"_

"_You have seen oppression and are now free. You must act to free those who remain oppressed."_

"_Are you saying you could become a demon Justice?"_

"_I do not know what makes demons as they are. Such evil angers me but I do not understand it."_

"_Well I hope you never come to understand!"_

He gasped, bringing his hand away from his eyes. Daylen had just realised that he should have seen it coming. He should have seen the corruption of Justice as possible as well as Anders's change.

"I see you still stargaze."

Daylen turned to see Anders approaching. The mage had his arms raised in a diplomatic fashion.

"Easy, I only came here to explain myself, I came as a friend Amell," he said.

"There's no need to explain, I should have seen it coming really, perhaps if I had taken Justice with me we might've avoided it," Daylen explained.

"Or delayed it and insured either Velana, Sigrun or Nathaniel dying instead," Anders said as he took a seat beside Daylen.

"What happened to Jowan was my fault Anders."

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"I should have recruited him, I should have invoked the right," Daylen sighed.

"You didn't think he was ready, we never know who is ready really, you're better than the Templars Amell," Anders said.

"How am I?" Daylen asked.

"Because the Templars don't worry about whether they've done the right thing," Anders smiled.

"I suppose, still I could have done more," Daylen sighed.

"There probably is more you could do, but right now you should just worry about helping your family at least," Anders said.

"Yes, they'll need my help, our help if possible," Daylen said.

"I'll be there my friend, my clinic has a few beds available as I hear your sort of uncle has gotten tired of your presence in his home," Anders chuckled slightly as Daylen sighed.

"I suppose I have overstayed my welcome," he said.

"You could stay as long as you need to at the clinic, so long as you reintroduce me to Marian," Anders grinned.

"If you do turn out to be her type don't hurt her, I'd say I'd kill you but I'm pretty sure she'd do it herself," Daylen chuckled as Anders sheepishly rubbed his head.

The two mages picked up their staves and began walking back to Lowtown.

"You know Amell there is another place you could stay," Anders said.

"Where's that?"

"The hanged man, I'm sure Isabella's perfectly willing to lend her your room, so long as you sleep in the same bed," Anders grinned and laughed as Daylen blushed.

It had been another night at the keep, my final night talking to Justice as I recall. We sat on the roof of the warehouse, looking up at the stars. Justice found the very sight of them to be soothing, like the feel of the Fade. I however looked up at those stars and imagined the possibilities humanity had.

"_Anders was partially right you know," he said._

"_About what, there is something I'd like to see Anders right about," I chuckled._

"_I am capable of feeling the desires of demons, I don't know what will happen to me once this body has expired, I would like to return to the fade yet there is so much injustice in this world, would I really represent Justice if I turned away from it?"_

"_There is free will my friend," I said._

"_Yes there is indeed, some spirits have cast their gaze on others, spirits of compassion and valour sought to spread their virtues through others," he explained._

"_Yes, I know of those kinds of spirits," I smiled as I thought of Wynn._

"_IF I was to spread the virtue of Justice across Thedas, then I would wish to do it through you!"_

"_No you wouldn't," I looked down at the ground and shook my head._

"_You are a wise leader, you know when mercy and ruthlessness should be applied, if there was ever a human whom represented the ideals of Justice it is you Commander," Justice explained._

"_No Justice, I am angry, with myself, with the Wardens, with many things in Thedas…anger and Justice can not co exist."_

"_Righteous fury can be the driving force of justice," he retorted._

"_Not my anger," I sighed._

_"It is the fact that you are willing to admit your faults that makes you different from other humans, all sin stems from Pride, keep that in mind Amell."_

"_You know I think that's the first time you've called me by name, not my first name at least but my name none the less."  
_

_Could you be right Anders? Have I misplaced my anger or was Justice indeed right? That outrage and fury should lead Justice forward? I still don't have all the answers._

"_That was a relief!"_

_I'm back in the tower, on the day my life changed forever. Jowan had just destroyed his phylactery and we were making our way out of the basement._

"_What will you do now Jowan?" I asked._

"_Escape, Lily and I will go someplace else, maybe we'll get a farm, live away from magic. That's all I've ever wanted Amell, to live away from magic with the woman I love," he said and caressed Lily's cheek._

_She smiled and for a moment I dared to hope they would succeed._

"_I am happy for you Jowan."_

_I knew you were jealous of my power Jowan. I know that it was my success that drove you to blood magic. But when I saw you with Lily I became jealous of you. Every man should have the right to marry the one they love and live in peace. I felt I deserved that._

"_Thank you Amell," you touched my shoulder and smiled at me._

"_Jowan?" I looked at him in confusion, seeing the tears in his eyes._

_He's no longer in his circle robes, but the robes the Templars put him in. I remember him with a smile and not the brand they had left on his forehead._

"_I'm grateful to have had a friend like you!"_

For once it wasn't nightmares of the Darkspawn or Flemeth that kept him up. He looked at his surroundings. Anders had let him use his room for the night, while he worked until morning healing his patients. The blonde mage was too busy to notice his guest awake. Daylen looked at his hands and though they were spotless he knew they had an old friend's blood on them. He squeezed them into fists and his body shook. For the first time since Loghain's death, Daylen cried that night for a friend he could have saved.

Next Chapter 7: The way it should be

* * *

Hope the chapter was good, please tell me what you thought of it


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I dont own Dragon Age

This one turned out a little longer than I expected, hope everyone enjoys it

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 7: The way it should be

"_He's waking up!"_

_Ostagar is something I remember most nights. Not really the battle, that I can recall in perfect detail if you ask, but what rises to the surface every time was my joining. The pain of the blood gushing down my mouth, nearly burn it like acid, the unconsciousness slipping in and especially those growls, those sinister voices talking to me before I heard the whispers of the old song that fills all Darkspawn. But what I remember the most was waking up, Duncan and Alistair both staring down at me and that sudden realisation that everything that had happened wasn't a dream. Two people I considered friends were dead and Duncan planned to pass it off as two people not surviving the joining. Daveth, so brave and selfless, if he had survived I had no doubt that he would have redeemed himself both in the eyes of society and the maker. But Daveth was dead, poisoned by the Darkspawn blood all Grey Wardens had to drink. Jory however, in my eyes to this day was murdered._

"_Duncan," I said, looking up at the bearded man._

_He offered me a hand to help me up and with surprising strength I shoved Alistair aside and pinned Duncan to the wall._

"_YOU ORLESIAN BASTARD! WHY! WHY!" I yelled, slamming him against the stone pillar._

"_When he drew his blade I was left with no other choice," Duncan had said._

"_Then why didn't you explain it to him, or better yet why didn't you let him walk away, he didn't want to be a Grey Warden anymore," I explained._

_Alistair stood to the side, obviously conflicted about who he should have sided with. There came a time when I thought he would have sided with me. After the Landsmeet I'm not so sure anymore. _

"_Being a Grey Warden is no choice Amell, it is a calling, a duty that can not be foresworn," he said casually._

_I wanted to pound his face in, but I knew that Duncan would have stood there and took it._

"_Why? If you are willing to sacrifice? Why can't that sacrifice be your life? Your life and no one else?"_

_I cried, I tried to hide it but I cried. Ducan patted me on the shoulder and walked away. After that I just knelt over Jory's body, I didn't pray, I didn't say anything. Alistair told me Duncan had his reasons, that certain sacrifices had to be made for the sake of success. But I kept thinking about what Jory had said to me, about his Eleanor, and the baby they were having. To this day I couldn't understand._

"_Daveth had no family, what happens to him?" I asked._

"_We bury them both, Wardens look after their own and success or not, Daveth and Jory were both Wardens," Alistair told me._

_I picked up Jory's great sword; at the time I was barely able to support its weight._

"_You're not actually thinking of using that are you?" Alistair asked._

"_I want to learn how to," I said. "Can…can you teach me?" I asked nervously._

_Alistair looked at me for a moment before smiling and clapping me on the back._

"_First thing after the battle, I'll show you how to handle a blade!"_

* * *

Much to the amusement of Marian and Bethany, Carver fell flat on his ass for the second time today. He had made the mistake of testing himself against his greater experienced cousin. Daylen stabbed the Fereldan Greatsword he had borrowed into the ground and offered his hand to Carver. The young man shook his head furiously and threw his new sword across the sand. They had chosen the spot just across from Anders's clinic to train, after they had beaten back one of Dark town's numerous ambush parties. Over the past few days Hawke and her siblings (as Amell had often heard them being called) had been carrying out jobs for rich families, earning favours where they could. Often Hawke didn't take coin for the jobs, much to her brother's frustration.

'I've got to stop referring to her as Hawke, I hate it when people do it with me,' Daylen kept reminding himself.

One item she took as payment for her services was a dwarven blade she had given to Carver. It was a uniquely shaped great sword known as Hayder'z Razor.

"I don't understand, I've been using the blade longer than you have, how could you beat me?" he asked.

"A friend of mine taught me how to use the sword, and more often than not I found myself having to engage Darkspawn at close range, your build is slightly bigger than mine and I'm used to tiring out bigger opponents," Amell explained.

"You were pretty nimble, and I suppose fighting Darkspawn is a lot different from fighting mercenaries," Marian sighed and remembered her own fights with the Darkspawn.

"During the time of the Blight and the Amaranthine incident the Darkspawn fought like trained soldiers, that combined with their controlled ferocity and fear inducing appearance made them deadly opponents," Daylen explained as he picked up Hayder's Razor and threw it back to Carver. "This time, focus your anger and remember, no opponent you face, especially Darkspawn will play fair!"

Carver looked at his sword and then at the ground before he smirked.

"Good advice," he said.

Carver suddenly dragged his sword across the floor and threw a cloud of sand into Daylen's face.

"CARVER!" the Hawke sisters chided their brother.

But Carver ignored them and swung around to build momentum for a killing cleave. Luckily however, Carver instead batted Daylen's blade out of his hand and levelled the edge against the mage's neck. Daylen felt the edge against his neck but instead of showing concern he smirked. He tapped the edge of the blade, sending a small electrical current. It was a small show of magic that would go unnoticed by passer's by as they all assumed that Carver foolishly dropped his sword. Daylen then proceeded to grab the collar of Carver's shirt, curling his leg behind the younger man's foot. With a strong push he tripped Carver to the floor.

"Like I said, your opponent wont play fair, especially Darkspawn," Daylen had made a point of reminding his relatives what Darkspawn were really capable of.

He had the opinion that though the Hawke's flight from Lothering was difficult, Flemeth's interference had robbed them of the chance to actually witness how terrifying Darkspawn had been. This was why Daylen had spent more time training them than fighting alongside them, because he wanted them to be ready.

"When you have enough money get some decent armour, sure your chest is protected but your arms will need looking after too," Daylen told Carver as he helped him up.

"I know," the young man grunted.

"Some Darkspawn, especially Shrieks poison their blades with their own blood, this will make them easier to beat but if they cut you…"

"I can get tainted, I know that Amell, I was there when you gave Bethany that lecture," he said.

"Cousin's only trying to help Carver," Marian diplomatically stepped in.

"How? By giving us the same lecture again and again, we know what the taint can do to people, we did see what it did to Wesley," Carver explained.

Daylen lowered his head only slightly to recall what Marian had told him about Aveline's husband. He huffed in response to Carver's jab and gripped his shoulder. The young man was taken aback slightly by Daylen's fierce grip and even fiercer eyes.

"You hadn't even **begun** to see what the taint could do, count yourself lucky the Templar didn't turn into a ghoul and I **pray **that you never encounter a Brood mother…in fact, Bethany, Marian, I don't think either of you should go on this expedition!"

The Hawke siblings looked at their relative in shock. But before either Bethany or Marian could utter a protest, Anders and Varric came walking round the corner.

"Hawke, little Hawke, Daisy," the beardless Dwarf smiled. "I just heard about a job you might be interested in, and a really good joke too: an elf, a dwarf and a human walk into a bar…"

"The human says; 'you're lucky you're so short, that hurt like mad'" Anders sighed in annoyance.

"Why didn't you just stop me blondie?" Varric asked.

"And ruin a perfectly good punch line, where did you hear that joke anyway Anders?" Daylen asked.

"The pearl, though I did make the mistake of telling it in front of Oghren that one time," Anders shuddered with Daylen, both remembering the dwarves fury in regards to his height.

"Anyway, word on Hightown is that there's a prince calling for the heads of the Flint Mercenary Company, it's a very small organisation that recently moved to Kirkwall from Starkhaven, which coincidentally has seen the slaughter of its ruling family," Varric explained.

"I see, any idea where we can find details?" Daylen asked.

"Somewhere in Hightown, that's all I know," Varric said.

"Okay, Anders lets check it out," Daylen said.

"Back to being Commander of the grey are we?" Marian asked.

"Not now Marian," the mage groaned.

"No, lets have this conversation now," Bethany showed uncharacteristic anger.

Carver smiled in delight at seeing Daylen now the object of his two sisters collective fury for a change. Most of the time they were always talking about how amazing it was that a member of their family had stopped the Blight. The young warrior respected his cousin's skill, but ever since Daylen had come into their lives Carver had had to struggle with living under both his and Marian's shadows, and Daylen cast a very big shadow of accomplishments. No one on the streets knew of Daylen's identity but Carver would always return home to find his mother and sometimes even Gamlen musing on how the Amell line was still known throughout Thedas despite the loss of their fortune.

"Why cant we go on the expedition?" Bethany asked.

"I am going to be a partner financing it and I refuse to sit back whilst Bartrand of all people marches with the expedition," Marian said.

Anders cast a look at Daylen and immediately knew why he didn't want to women, at this point the only women with a chance of going on the expedition. He was glad Daylen had little respect for Grey Warden secrecy.

"Do you know why it is very rare to find a female ghoul and why there are often so many Darkspawn? The answer to those questions are both the same; Broodmothers," Daylen growled.

"There are tales amongst the dwarves," Varric muttered.

"Male ghouls often seek out the old gods, female ones however consume or are fed Darkspawn flesh and over time they mutate as male ghouls do. But instead of becoming Darkspawn, they become Broodmothers," Anders elaborated.

"That's why there are no female Darkspawn, because women, often those wandering the Deeproads are dragged away by Darkspawn, raped and force fed flesh to become the source for all Darkspawn, the Broodmother!" Daylen shook his head in disgust to wipe away the memory of the first Broodmother he had encountered, as well as the agonising screams of **the **mother that he had electrocuted to death.

Bethany, Varric and Carver stood in shock but Marian however wasn't completely convinced. The elder Hawke stepped up to her cousin and slapped him across the cheek.

"As I recall you've taken women on adventures with you before," she said, glaring at the man she often called cousin. "Hell Anders told me you took only a single man of a four person group into the very heart of the Darkspawn invading Amaranthine."

Daylen cast Anders a look that said two things. One was that he shouldn't have been telling his cousin such frightening stories and two that he was going to talk to him about the amount of time he was spending with Marian. Marian however wasn't finished with her ranting though.

"I've been fighting both to protect my family for four years, with my father teaching Bethany constantly I had to learn to look after myself before all that. Then there was Ostagar, I had faced the first wave of the Blight and I had survived, I did that by playing smart, cutting my losses and fleeing for Lothering, which by the way you didn't do a thing to save beyond a simple 'run like hell' speech. I saw everything my father and mother built destroyed, and my precious Mabari bashed like a rag doll by an ogre, which I was able to kill without help. Then I saw Aveline, a woman I respect like a second mother kill her husband, the man she loved and had only ever seen as such after she had sworn she would get him to safety."

Daylen looked at Marian and understood her struggles. She would have made a good Grey Warden on her determination alone.

"Don't you dare try to keep me out of an expedition you agreed that I would lead," she growled. "Don't do it to protect me because I'm your cousin and especially don't do it to protect me because I'm a woman cause during this last year alone I've had to kill more men than you can count on your fingers," she said.

"Actually Hawke, even if we exclude Darkspawn I think Amell here has a much higher body count," Anders pointed out.

Again Daylen shot Amell a look that said they would talk later.

"My point is there's a danger in any one of us going, but we shouldn't be excluded because of what might happen to us, we all have something to offer the expedition," Marian explained.

"You're correct Marian, I am sorry I have been so harsh lately, I just want everyone to be prepared for what they might face down there," Daylen said.

"We appreciate that cousin, but we don't want to be left out, for me it's the Darkspawn or the Templars, at least I'm allowed to fight Darkspawn," Bethany said.

"Bartrand wont want everyone going, so you're going to have to figure out who out of the group goes, I'll have to go to keep an eye on our family heir as will you Amell to keep up the illusion that you're a Hawke family retainer," Varric explained.

"We're a long way from cowing Templars with our titles yet dwarf, 'retainer'" Carver scoffed.

"I don't think it's that farfetched an idea Carver, cousin Amell already has experience serving the crown," Bethany said.

"I only advised Anora on matters concerning the Dark spawn and the civil un rest that had formed during that time. As a grey warden I could make no claim to a title or other possessions," Daylen explained.

"One day the name Hawke will mean something," Marian said. "And when it does, it doesn't matter whether you're a grey warden or not cousin, you will also reap the rewards of the noble lifestyle," she explained.

Daylen sighed as he turned away from his relatives.

"I never wanted much, just the chance to do something that mattered, I'd rather save lives than sit in a mansion growing fat," he said.

"If that's the case lets go to Aveline, she'll have a sure fire way for us to help people," Marian smiled as she smacked Daylen's shoulder.

Anders and Varric chuckled as the mage warden rubbed his arm.

"There are a few things I'd like to pick up from Gamlen's house first though, feel like coming along Anders?" Marian asked.

"If this is a job for Aveline it'll probably better if its just us and Alpha, no offence Anders but you do carry a giant 'I'm a mage' sign on you," Daylen said.

"You know me, I like to make it easy for the Templars," Anders grinned. "Besides the Templars know I'm here, Kirkwall's practically a resting ground for Apostates, Malifecar and Imperial Magisters, the Templars know about it but don't do anything about it," Anders explained.

"Slavers are staying in Kirkwall?" Daylen asked.

"Yes, with the amount of slavery don't behind the scenes here you'd think this place was still in Tevinter hands," Marian sighed.

As they walked back to Gamlen's house, Daylen recalled everything he had read and heard about Kirkwall. It was originally a part of the Tevinter Imperium, the empire ruled mainly by the circle of magi and the Black Devine, the male equivalent of the Devine whom Leliana now served. But the slaves eventually rebelled and Kirkwall was free and as generations passed, the Chantry and the Templars began to take control. Of course that was what many throughout the streets stated. The popular rumour was that Knight Commander Meredith and Grand Cleric Elthina put the current Viscount Dumar into power so that the Chantry could become a dominant power, and Dumar was simply the figurehead for the people to look to. Of course Daylen hadn't yet formed his own opinion and decided to meet Dumar, Elthina and Meredith before conforming to any rumours.

"Mother we're, oh dear," Marian paused and turned to Daylen.

"She's there isn't she?" he asked.

"Do you know what the dalish say to their dogs? 'Take the dreadwolf by the ear if he comes'," the chirpy voice was enough to make Daylen cringe.

He didn't mind Merrill's attitude, indeed he agreed with Carver and Marian's statements that the elf girl was cute and lovable. But her innocent clumsiness and naiveté hid just how dangerous she was, both to others and herself. As Merrill recounted the tale of the dread wolf to the excited Alpha, Daylen made a mental note to sneak into Merrill's house in the alienage later. He couldn't shake the feeling that Merrill was planning something that though had the best of intentions, would only end in tragedy.

"He's a sweet dog Hawke," Merrill smiled.

"Actually he's imprinted on my cousin," Marian said as she scratched Alpha's forehead.

"Really? where did you get a Mabari from?" the elf girl asked.

"Ostagar, he was sick from ingesting Darkspawn blood, certain animals can be treated with a rare plant that happened to grow in that area," Daylen explained.

"Do you want to go outside boy? Do you? Do you? Oh yes you do don't you?" Daylen chuckled as Alpha licked Marian's cheeks, returning her excessive petting.

"Anyway, I'll see you all later," Merrill said as she walked out of the house.

"Sister, there's another letter for you, a package from those Orlesians we helped," Carver dragged a paper package out from underneath the writing desk, planting it at Marian's feet.

"Good, they finally delivered on their promise," she picked the package up and gave it to Daylen.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A present silly, something we felt meant a lot to you," Bethany said.

"I'm sorry its just not many people give me gifts."

"You daft? Do you mean to say you spend coin on gifts that no one ever returns?" Carver asked.

"Well most of the time I found them in crates, and many of my friends thanked me by remaining my friends…only one person ever gave me a gift, I threw it into the sea on the way here," Daylen explained.

"We hope you don't throw this into the sea, cause it'll be a very sad waste," Marian grinned.

Daylen began folding the paper away and loosening the rope that bound the bundle together. He gasped slightly at what he saw. The package contained armour and clothing, leather and steel had been crafted onto a black vest, decorated with white fur across the collar and shoulders. Daylen picked up the helm, a black mask with horsehair on the back of it.

"The arms of Mac Tir, the helm of the Vanguard, wait, are these just replicas or…" Daylen paused as he examined the shoulder belts.

He made a sound resembling a laugh as he found a piece of red silk pinned to one of the shoulder belts. Loghain had told him about the armour Maric's men had worn, but had also said he had pinned a piece of silk to his armour for luck. The armour was in good condition, but the silk itself had aged and it was enough to tell Daylen that the armour he had been given was once Loghain's. He pulled out a pair of sickles, identical twins, Fiona and Bard's honour.

"I'm no expert with twin bladed weapons, you keep them Marian," Daylen said as he tossed the two weapons to Marian.

She easily twirled the mini axes around before strapping them to her back.

"Thank you, but I don't know if I'm really worthy to wear all this," Daylen sighed.

"I could tell you had tremendous respect for Loghain, in spite of what happened at Ostagar you gave him a second chance as a Warden and even formed a friendship with him, it wasn't enough to repair his reputation but fortunately the Orlesian collector we helped during our days in the red iron was willing to part with these items. We knew that if there was anyone other than Queen Anora whom was entitled to hold or even wear this armour it was you," Marian explained.

Daylen pulled off his jerkin and put the black vest on. He then brushed some of the dust off the vanguard helm before pulling it over his face.

"It covers my face completely, this is part of Varric's scheme isn't it, for me to hide my face and be you 'retainer'?" Daylen asked.

"Not to say that other stuff I said doesn't carry any weight," Marian grinned.

Daylen picked a sword up off the desk and slid it down a sheath on his back. It was a long sword by the name of Trust and Cut. He decided that since his staff was still in repair he would stick to using the blade to conceal his status as a mage. Alistair and later Loghain had taught him well, and his travels had given him plenty of opportunity to improve in his skills with the sword. On Marian's order he and Alpha walked out of the house and towards the Viscounts keep. It was here that Daylen was thankful for the helm he now wore. His eyes were obscured by darkness and no one would identify him as the hero of Fereldan. Despite Varric's comments, Daylen still believed that his identity would cause controversy amongst the nobility here. He was better off being simply Amell, cousin of Hawke and not Daylen Amell the hero of Fereldan.

"Very bird like motive," he muttered.

Many of the ornaments and symbols within the keep had birds on them.

"Falcons," he mumbled.

"Actually they're Hawks," Marian pointed out. "Won't need to redecorate," she grinned.

"What was that Marian?" Daylen asked.

"Oh nothing," she sighed.

After weaving through the crowds of complaining nobles, the pair plus the Mabari walked into the guard barracks. As Marian expected the forever dedicated Aveline was standing near the duty roster, memorising her patrol patterns for the week.

"Hi Aveline," Marian said.

"Hello Hawke," the ginger haired woman kept her eyes focused on the roster.

"Did you have a job for me?"

"Oh sorry Hawke, I thought we had just talked, I've kept my eye on you, you know," Aveline turned and crossed her arms together.

"Still looking to see if I'm trouble?" Marian asked.

"Ostagar and Lothering was a long time ago, but you cant just wipe something like that away, we both survived together despite what some men did or didn't do," Aveline explained, looking at Daylen as she spoke.

"I'm not Loghain's ghost," he said.

"I still remember the tales of Loghain, how he pushed back Orlais and freed his country. My father was Orlesian, he sacrificed all of the coin he had to get me into Cailan's service, and those were good years. But now I'm established here, I've got the respect of my fellows and the perks of having worked to protect people as opposed to property," she stated.

"Lieutenant in just one year, its an inspiration to fellow Fereldan's really," Marian said.

"Information is just one of the few perks of this job, I have contacts, eyes on the street even informants within certain organisations. But its been whispers on the streets and in the taverns by businessmen about a lack of labour available, especially armed meat, someone's been recruiting for ambushes on trade caravans, since your after coin and status I thought I'd see if you want to help me with it," Aveline smiled.

"Do your superiors know about this Aveline?" Daylen asked.

"Don't count on them caring," Marian growled.

"Its not like that Hawke, regardless of whether they know or not we have to do something about it, I wont wait behind the bureaucrats while innocents are threatened," Aveline said.

So Marian agreed to assist Aveline with her guard duty. They would take the initiative and prevent the mercenaries from ambushing traders by intercepting them on the trade route. Aveline took Daylen and Marian to the stables near the city gates. The stable boys prepared three horses for the group. Marian gently stroked the blonde mane of her horse while Daylen backed away slightly from his horse, a roaring beast with the most unkempt hair a horse could have. Alpha ran beside the horses, moving as if he was chasing the bigger animals.

"We're getting closer to the ambush site," Aveline said as she drew her sword.

Marian tied her reigns to the saddle and drew her short bow. She readied and arrow as Daylen prepared a spirit bolt. Miles from the city he could use his abilities without concern. The group fulfilled their intention, triggering the mercenary ambush early. Aveline blocked several arrows with her shield, whilst Alpha dodged the volley of arrows fired at him. He barked at the nearby bush, practically painting Marian's target. She let her arrow fly, hitting one of the ambush troops in the eye. Daylen threw a fireball from his hand, luring the troops out and burning several others. The horse he rode suddenly stood up, whinnying at the sight of the flames.

"Shit," Daylen muttered as the horse through him off his back.

He rolled across the floor, drawing his sword as he stood up. Two mercenaries ran towards him, only for an arrow to hit one in the head. Daylen then fired a lightning bolt into the other one, electrocuting him until death. Aveline jumped off her horse and charged head long into the mercenary troop. She bashed with Wesley's shield and slashed with her sword, Chevalier's reach, hacking down on necks and thrusting the blade into guts with expert precision. Daylen watched her fight whilst engaging his own opponents, she was a good fighter, much better than him despite his diverse training. Several horses ran out of the bushes, but instead of attacking the riders began a hasty retreat. Marian immediately began pursuing the riders, riding down the road. She kicked the sides of her horse, commanding it to jump over a fence after the riders.

"He's a mage, take him out first," the seeming leader of the band swung his sword at Daylen.

Daylen protected himself with a mind blast, throwing both the leader and several others aside. Alpha pounced on the leader, tearing through the man's jugular. Aveline slammed her shield into a man's neck, breaking his spine before slashing him across the chest. She deflected a second attacker's blow, then stabbed him in the chest. Daylen raised his hand, creating a spirit bolt that stunned one of his attackers. He then slashed him across the chest before blocking an axe strike.

"You fight well for a robe, but your still nothing without all that magic," the man said.

The man's taunts were silenced as Daylen delivered a fierce punch to the man's adam's apple. He chocked slightly before Daylen slashed him across the chest. Marian rode after the escapees, shooting one in the back with her bow. She adjusted her position on the saddle, ducking as she bought herself next to one of the escapees. Quickly drawing her knife, she cut one of the straps on the man's saddle. He fell off the horse, but his leg remained trapped on the stirrup. The horse kept running, dragging its rider across the rocky landscape. Marian sheathed her knife and approached the final rider. He immediately swung his sword at her. Marian quickly caught the edge of the blade with her bow. It sawed through the wood, getting dangerously close to her shoulder. She swung her arm around, punching the man in the face. It was enough to knock him off balance, but he still held firmly to the reigns. Marian broke her bow apart and stabbed the sharp end into the man's arm. He screamed, dropping his sword on instinct. Marian quickly caught the sword and cleaved the man's head from his neck. Despite the blood across her face she still smiled, gracefully riding her horse back onto the road.

"What the hell are you?" One of the ambush troops backed away from Daylen in shock.

He traced his finger across the side of his blade, empowering it with fire magic.

"Arcane Warrior, right now however I'm a distraction," he smirked underneath his helm.

The ambush troops gasped as Aveline slammed into them. Daylen could only compare the woman to a battering ram as she easily pushed men half her size and even twice her size to the ground. She deflected several blows before slashing two men, then stabbing another in the gut. Daylen moved past Aveline, kicking one of the remaining attackers in the gut. The young man tried to get up, only for Daylen to press his sword underneath his chin.

"Stand down," Aveline said sharply.

"But the reports only said there was one guard escorting the caravan," the mercenary said.

"Reports? What do you mean? Is there someone inside the guard giving you patrol details?" Daylen asked.

"I'm not going to tell you anything robe bastard," the man spat.

"Fine, you probably don't know anything anyway, besides even if I was acting on the guard's behalf, I don't resort to torture," Daylen said as he lowered his blade.

"You are coming into my custody," Aveline lifted the man to his feet, pushing him onto the road ahead.

"But Messere, keep in mind that if you do know something, your employer or your 'friend' within the guard will likely try to kill you," Daylen added.

The young man widened his eyes in terror before Aveline knocked him out with a swift elbow. She tied him onto her horse and began trotting back the way they came.

"Missing something cousin?" Marian asked, holding the reigns of the black horse that had abandoned Daylen.

"Very funny, you know if you'd been fighting a Hurlock you'd be in taint city now," Daylen gestured to the blood on her face.

"Cousin, what did we talk about this morning?" Marian asked, sighing in frustration.

"He's right to worry Hawke," Aveline said.

"I only lecture because I worry Marian, for you, Carver and Bethany," Daylen explained.

"Bartrand's a slippery son of a bitch Hawke, I'd watch our for him just as much as I'd watch the Darkspawn!"

"Thanks Aveline, but Varric's given me the big speech on his brother. He's tight but he has good business sense," Marian said.

"In my experience men like Bartrand wont pass up an opportunity to betray their partners," Daylen said.

Marian ignored her cousin's advice, choosing to trust Varric's biased view. She wiped the blood from her face and sighed, considering getting a new bow from low town. They returned to the city and after settling their horses back into the stables the group walked back to the Viscounts keep, dropping their prisoner at the Gallows.

"Wait here and I'll explain to Captain Jeven our initiative," Aveline said before walking into the Guard-Captain's office.

Marian and Daylen both waited and after a few minutes of silence they could hear yelling from the other side of the door.

"I don't know how they do it where your from guardswoman, but I decide the patrols not you and your whims. You may have been put up for lieutenant in your first year but I'll have no show offs in my command! Have I made myself clear? Report to your post before I have you and your Fereldan accomplices jailed!"

Aveline walked out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her. It was the only show of anger she had, though she looked understandably frustrated; it was also mixed in with suspicion.

"Charming fellow, that was a lot of yelling for doing him a favour," Marian muttered.

"I don't have to like him, bandits are dead and that's all that should matter, but this isn't the first time he's made me wonder," Aveline said.

"That's why you didn't tell him about the possibility of an information leak," Daylen pointed out.

"Aveline!"

The guardswoman turned to one of her fellows, a blonde haired woman by the name of Brennan.

"I just got back from my patrol down the convoy route, I would have walked into a real mess if not for you," the young woman smiled.

"One guard on a patrol, that's dangerous even if the route is quiet," Daylen said.

"It had been quiet for months, we had no idea this would happen until I found the bodies, and heard about your big fight," Brennan explained. "Anyway, the captain had me reassigned and I passed the satchel to Donnic for his midnight patrol."

"Another single man patrol?" Daylen asked.

"Yes, Jeven has us deliver satchels to the outposts, its usually an updated copy of the duty roster but the satchel for tonight is heavy. Anyway thanks again Aveline, you're a good one!"

Aveline turned to the roster and began scanning the pages.

"So the satchel gets heavier just after we've prevented an ambush and it still only gets one escort," Daylen muttered, sharing Aveline's suspicion.

"Brennan said she gave the satchel to Donnic, a good man, lets see, ah here he is, a night walk down low town. If we hurry we can catch up to him, make sure his quiet walk remains quiet," Aveline explained.

Daylen and Marian nodded their heads, walking after Aveline, whom seemed to be moving at a faster pace than she had before. As night began to pass over low town, Marian went to retrieve Bethany and Carver while Daylen walked with Aveline.

"I get the feeling you dislike me Aveline, why is that exactly?" he asked.

"I cant figure you out, your not like your cousins that much I can tell, Carver's out to prove himself, Marian's protecting her family and Bethany needs a title to hide behind from the Templars. But you, you had an Arling in Fereldan, your own land and title, then there was you status as Warden Commander, people respect you and they fear you for the right reasons yet you still left, you could have become an advisor for the queen, or returned to the circle, you are talented, you could have been a senior enchanter within a year, first enchanter in ten, but you chose to come here and help the Hawkes raise money, I still cant understand that."

"Two years ago I probably would have wanted to be First Enchanter, but as you gain more experience and see more of the world you begin to rethink your initial view of things. I believe that I can best help others by following my own path, not the path others deem I should follow," Daylen explained.

"At least your helping people, not many with your reputation and ability would do such a thing," Aveline said.

"No, sadly they wouldn't, hold on…" Daylen paused as they came to an edge of an alleyway.

"DOWN THIS WAY!" Aveline yelled.

She drew her sword and shield, whilst Daylen followed. He swept his arm around, creating a breeze of ice that burned the thugs piled into the alley. They were all standing over an overwhelmed and exhausted guard. Aveline slashed two men before stabbing the final one in the gut.

"Donnic," she identified the man and turned to the entrance of the alley.

More coterie thugs began running into the dark alley. Daylen drew his sword but quickly realised that even with his combat training he wouldn't be able to help Aveline stop these men. So he resorted to his magic, creating controlled quakes in the ground, knocking some men off balance. If they the illusion that the disorganised rabble were tripping over one another. It only served as a distraction for the arrival of reinforcements. Marian announced her arrival by stabbing one of the attackers in the back. Anders then appeared beside her, hitting a man in the chest with a spirit bolt. Varric fired his crossbow from a distance, hitting the attackers in the back. Carver ran up to one of the mercenaries, splitting him down the middle with his sword.

"Well sister you got us through that one, good start," Carver said.

"Well we can't all be as graceful in killing things as cousin," Marian said.

"I did hear you would hit a man off your sword with your shield," Varric added.

"Don't forget the time he stabbed a man with one sword then chopped his head off with the other," Anders said.

Daylen shook his head as he turned to Aveline and Donnic. She helped the man off the floor and he looked at her in awe.

"Aveline…you're a beautiful sight," he sighed.

"Guardsman," she smiled.

"I…they ganged up on me, I managed to take a few down but they came too quickly and in too greater numbers," Donnic explained.

Daylen knelt by the satchel, noticing that the seal had been broken. He looked closely at the seal, identifying it as the viscounts before checking the other documents.

"Office details, city accounts," he mused, showing the contents of the bag to the others.

"All valuable to a guild of thieves," Marian said.

"A sacrificial delivery with one of our own," Aveline growled.

"Forget guard-captain, this man should be in government!"

"Not now Marian, Jeven needs to see how justice works, this goes straight to the Viscount," Aveline said.

"Get the viscount then and meet me at the Gallows," Daylen said.

He put the documents back into the bag and handed it to Marian. Daylen ran in a separate direction from the group, heading straight towards the Gallows prison cells.

* * *

Jeven walked through the gallows, checking the dagger concealed in his gauntlet. One little bit of blood shed and he'd be cleared of all debts. But what Jeven didn't expect was to find the man in black waiting at his prisoner's cell, standing in front of the bars with his arms crossed. The man in black, supposedly a relative of Marian Hawke formerly of the Red Iron mercenary guild.

"Looking for your prisoner?" Daylen asked.

"Stand aside Fereldan," Jeven commanded.

"Why, do you can kill off the man that'll confirm you have a large amounts of debts to pay for the Coterie."

"How dare you I am the guard captain!"

"You're a disgrace, laying off guards, reducing training and recruitment and even outright offering your men to murderers and thugs, risking the lives of Kirkwall's people in the process. You've abandoned your duty!" Daylen snarled.

"You ever done guard work? It doesn't pay well, gambling didn't work, but in that office so close to the Viscount you learn a lot of things, things people like the Coterie can use, information can be worth quite a lot, the city doesn't care if a few guards die and the Coterie eliminate more honest competition, like that trade caravan your bitch of a cousin saved," Jeven explained.

Daylen squeezed his hands into fists as he took a step closer towards Jeven.

"You hit me and I'll see you hanged, quartered," the man growled.

But the mage stopped and crossed his arms back together.

"Its in the arms of the guard now," he said.

"What?" Jeven raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Two guardsmen suddenly grabbed his arms and began dragging him away from the cell.

"How dare you, unhand me," he demanded.

He widened his eyes as he passed Aveline and Marian.

"Fereldan bitches this was not your affair, this isn't over, I'll get even with you both!"

"Please say 'I'll be back'" Marian quipped.

"When you strip him of his armour and command, be sure to keep mind of the dagger hidden in his right sleeve," Daylen said to the guards.

A well dressed man with red hair and a professional stance then walked into the room. He regarded the former guard captain with disdain and seemed to outright ignore Marian and Daylen.

"Such poor character, but you Aveline Vallen, have proven your loyalty and ability," he said.

"The guard deserves better than him Messere," Aveline said.

"Indeed, the Viscount would have you put your care of the men into direct practice, you will assume the captain's job!"

"What?"

"In due time of course, there will be training, applications and votes, this will take months at least but who better to assume command of the city guard than the woman who exposed this…embarrassment!"

"You are too kind Seneschal, but credit also goes to Marian Hawke and her cousin Amell, in fact Amell got us both a confession and a witness," Aveline explained.

"I acted on the behalf of Marian Hawke, and it as Aveline said, the guard, the city deserves better," Daylen bowed his head in respect.

Seneschal Bran narrowed his eyes slightly before turning back to the Aveline.

"Settle all outstanding business Guard-Captain, you will soon be very busy, and see to it that Serah Hawke and her cousin are adequately rewarded," Bran said as he walked away.

When they were sure that Bran was gone, Daylen removed his helmet and smiled. He knew that Aveline would adapt well to her new role and that if anything their efforts to raise money and help people across the city would now go better than before. But the guard was now the way it should be, commanded by a captain who would ensure that the interests of the guards and the people would be fulfilled.

Next Chapter 8: Bait and switch

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age

Hey everyone, another update with the introduction of Fenris. Also some further character development, or at least establishing characters opinions on certain things :)

Also I'm making an announcement, I've pulled down Dragon Age 3 Vox Populi and am posting several one shots to build up my second big Dragon Age story, Dragon Age Vox Populi, which will act as an alternate ending to Dragon Age 2 and a new continuity altogether. To find out more details read the Vox Populi one shots as they are posted.

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 8: Bait and Switch

_Slavers, I still remember my encounter with them in Denerim's alienage. Loghain had been selling elf citizens to Tevinter. I took Zevran, Alistair and Leliana with me into the alienage. We fought our way to the holding cells, if you could call them that. Those poor elves had been put in cages strapped to carriages and the smug bastard slaver, a magister I think regarded our small group with a casual smugness. I could sense several magic traps around the building, if we attacked he would have had the advantage even if we were on higher ground. He offered us papers in return for letting him go. I didn't even need Zevran and Alistair's opinions to know that it was wrong. So I chose to attack and threw the first fireball. Even though my battle instincts had been honed in the months before that encounter, I still got distracted when looking at the elves. Some were malnourished, more so than mages at the circle were, at certain times. It sickened me that circle mages were treated better than elves living in Fereldan's capital city. So I fought with my anger as my primary weapon, Alistair told me to leave the magister to him, but I didn't listen._

"_I JUST WANT HIM DEAD!" I yelled._

_The mage managed to create an ice spike that shredded my left shoulder. Alistair protected me with his shield and used his Templar skills to sunder the slaver's magic. In the past I had only been hit by a sunder blast once, and I'll tell you it feels like your stamina has been drained, not just your mana. Back then I was frail enough for a single blast to put me in bed for a week. This slaver however was tougher than I was as a child, but still cowardly, he hadn't come to Denerim expecting a fight. Zevran finished off the other guards, despite his failure to kill me, Zevran's fighting skills flourished in our adventures and he proved to be more than a match for the slaver guards. Leliana used herbs to tend to my wounds and Alistair beat the mage, one of the only ones left alive to the floor with his shield._

_Even in light of my previous threat, the mage still begged and pleaded. He tried one final time to bargain. The bastard offered me power, in exchange for the lives of all the elves he had imprisoned. It would have been a blood magic ritual that would have fed on all their life force. At that moment I got flashbacks to Jowan's escape, to Conner Eamon's possession by the desire demon, even to Kitty, a desire demon that possessed a poor girl when I was trying to get Shale's control phrase. All of my anger then flooded my consciousness when I saw the horrors that had been committed at the circle, when Uldred rebelled. Piles of dead bodies, both Templar and mage, good apprentices falling under the sway of blood magic or even being completely possessed by demons. Then there was Nial's body, fed on by that Sloth demon while my friends and I were trapped in the fade. I even felt sorry for Cullen, he had seemed like a good man, until Uldred imprisoned him, subjected him to tortures both physical and mental._

_The vision stopped at the image of Uldred, his mad expression, horrifically disfigured by his transformation into a pride abomination. I saw the slaver as Uldred and I just snapped. I grabbed Zevran's dagger from his belt and plunged it into the man's gut and twisted it round, using abilities I only used out of desperation._

_"A TEMPTING OFFER, BUT HOW ABOUT A DIFFERENT SOURCE!" I yelled as I drew the blood from the man's body with my Mana._

_The remaining life energy of the bodies around me mixed with the mess of blood that gushed from the slaver's body. It swirled around the room, moving like a wind that launched any object smaller than a vase across the room. My eyes glowed red as I took the man's life force into my own, leaving him a dry husk._

_The elves were thankful to us, Zevran made a joke about the whole ordeal and Alistair looked away from me from the first time in months. Before I had only used blood magic to protect others and I had never used it to amplify my powers by taking some one's life. Alistair ran to Eamon's estate to find Wynne so she could heal my shoulder, Zevran shamelessly flirted with a red haired elf, Arianni I think she was called. Leliana however set me by the tree and tended to my shoulder, cleaning it to make sure it wasn't infected before Wynne arrived._

"_What's wrong?" she had asked me._

_It was a question Morrigan never asked and looking back on it I realise how foolish I had been._

"_I'm fed up with it, all I try to do is good and what do the good people get for it?" it was a question we constantly saw the answer to._

_The world is cruel, I know that, it's easier to steal something than it is to earn it; it's easier to abandon a child than it is to raise one, easier to take a life than to save it. It's easier to sit back and watch as good people are murdered and dismiss it as 'necessary', not 'my affair' or 'simply the way the world is'._

"_I hate it Leliana, all the injustices of the world, the people that can do something sit back and say that the sacrifices are necessary, or that its simply in the makers hands, how many lives has the maker saved, did the maker have a plan for those elves, would he have done something to save them if I had accepted that bastards offer?"_

_There she was comforting me, offering to help me and I insulted her beliefs, her vision._

"_The maker did have a plan, he sent you," she caressed my cheek and her touch soothed only for a moment._

"_I've never been interested in serving the makers will, I don't do this for remembrance or coin, or for the blood makers favour, I do it because it's RIGHT!"_

_I didn't realise until I'd finished talking that I had Leliana pinned against the tree, squeezing her shoulders so hard that I was hurting her._

"_I'm…I'm so sorry, oh maker Leliana I'm so sorry," I fell to my knees and begged for her forgiveness._

"_You are already serving the makers will, by following your sense of right and wrong, I knew that following you was part of the makers plan and I still believe that he has a much grander scheme in mind for you," she explained as she hugged me._

_It was the last time I ever performed blood magic._

"_Never again," I had sworn._

_Its only now that I realise, I really should have let her kiss me that day._

* * *

Daylen groaned as he rose from the floor of Gamlen's storeroom. It had been his and Alpha's unofficial bed in the Hawke/Amell household. He refused to use Marian's bed again despite her offers. Before walking to the living area, Daylen stretched his arms and yawned. His dreams were always haunted by visions of his past, coupled with his old battle with the dark spawn. Yesterday he had answered a question Varric had concerning his memory and told the dwarf of his perfect memory regarding his adventures. The master storyteller then created a story with several stories within a story, involving Daylen suffering from some made up condition called Solipsism.

'That dwarf has far too much time on his hands, the joy of being a younger sibling I suppose,' Daylen sighed.

He stood corrected when Marian burst through the front door with Carver and Bethany behind her. Marian was a flexible Andrastian so there were days when she'd go to the Chantry to pray and put at least one gold coin a week into the collection box. But today she seemed to be in a very particular foul mood, one Carver seemed to share.

"Are you bloody daft?" he asked.

"That woman is daft," Marian retorted.

"What's wrong?" Daylen asked.

"Sister was talking to Grand Cleric Elthina, it was a friendly conversation at first, most of it was about that Chantry brother Sebastian Vael," Carver and Daylen raised their eyebrows at Bethany's enthralled expression, she spoke the man's name with awe.

"Then the talk shifted to the blight and Marian called the Cleric a daft cow," Carver said.

"That is a gross exaggeration Carver…though I seriously felt like saying it," Marian growled.

"What did she say?" Daylen asked with a shake of his head at his cousin's antics.

"Grand Cleric Elthina basically said that the maker stopped the blight, I said no 'it was the hero of Fereldan' and then she comes out with some garbage that basically amounts to 'the maker works in mysterious ways'," Marian threw her arms up and huffed as she slammed her ass onto a chair.

Gamlen then walked into the room, scratching the skin through his pyjamas and looking at the younger people in disdain.

"What's all this noise and slamming for?" he asked.

"Oh dear," Leandra shook her head as she walked into the room.

Leandra then told Daylen about the arguments Marian often got into with the chantry sisters. Sometimes the family would have to even flee a village because Marian had earned the Chantry's suspicion when she spoke out against the circle or the Chantry using Andraste as a symbol to oppress mages.

"Things changed when we got to Lothering, fortunately there was only one sister Marian routinely argued with," Leandra smiled.

"Ah yes, that red haired lay sister with the accent, the one Carver kept mooning over," Marian grinned.

"Well she was nice," Carver blushed. "Plus you were staring at that Vael brother!"

"I…I…I was wondering why a chantry brother was in armour that's all," Marian turned away in fury.

"Perhaps it was the maker's will," Daylen muttered.

"What's that cousin?" Bethany asked.

"Oh its just something that I thought about after the blight ended, what if questions and such, like what if Duncan had chosen to go to Orzammar for a recruit and not the circle, or Highever or one of the Dalish tribes, the Dalish always serve with distinction and supposedly during the days of King Trion the dwarves were tripping over themselves to join the Grey Wardens," the Warden explained.

"You're thinking about what your life would be like if someone else had been the hero of Fereldan," Marian guessed.

"Would they have been as dedicated to helping others as I was, would they have comprised as much or simply failed completely? Those are questions I find myself asking sometimes," Daylen sighed.

A sudden knock at the door caused Alpha to bark insanely. The Mabari ran up to the door, jumping and gripping the handle with his teeth. With strength that baffled all but Daylen he pulled the door open.

"Now that's a sweet trick," Varric chuckled, whilst Merrill clapped her hands.

Gamlen scowled as he returned to his room. Leandra however smiled and welcomed the new guests into the house. Whilst Bethany and Leandra began working on breakfast, Varric sat with Daylen and Marian and Carver stood with Merrill as she patted Alpha.

"Do you ever miss Fereldan?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Carver said.

"I miss black berries, they don't seem to grow here, and there were little song birds with black caps on their heads."

"I sort of miss the dogs barking."

"Yes, it's mostly been humans barking at me not nearly as cute," Merrill giggled as Alpha licked her face.

"Right, so far we have twenty sovereigns, and a load of junk we can sell to make another five," Varric said.

"I wouldn't count on anymore contracts from the red iron," Marian sighed.

"Meeran was a jackass, and a vulgar one at that, some of my contacts say he's put a hit on you Hawke. But we'll worry about that later, I've got a job that should be guaranteed to lead to more coin in the future, Anto is looking for competent workers for a job, anyone interested is to meet him at the Bazaar in Low town tonight," the dwarf explained.

"What would you have us do before then?" Daylen asked.

"Enjoy the wonders of Kirkwall scenery and architecture…or the hanged man!"

"I refuse," the mage stated.

"Why because Isabella might be waiting?" Marian chuckled as Daylen blushed.

"My contacts assure me that Isabella isn't there today!"

"Varric, I highly doubt you know where a person is at an exact moment of time, I was a commander you know," Daylen said.

Varric sighed as he got off his chair, bowing courteously to Leandra before walking out of the door. Merrill said goodbye as well and left the family to their porridge breakfast. They forgot the trouble Marian had caused earlier and took to job hunting around the city. Carver walked with Daylen and Bethany walked with Marian. Each pair took to a different area of the city, one in Hightown and another in Darktown.

"Just be careful with Bartrand Carver, and tell your sisters I said good luck," Tomwise, a Darktown elf had his own stall where he sold flasks with varying properties.

Daylen would have described them as bombs and poisons. Tomwise seemed nice enough as opposed to the other dealers Daylen had met in his time. He offered some of his products at a reduced price and seemed genuinely concerned for the Hawke family's welfare. The elf had also been wary around him, considering he was dressed in full armour and helmet. Upon meeting Marian and Bethany in Lowtown, Marian told Daylen that she had met another old friend from her work with the Red Iron, a dwarf called Worthy who would provide her a deal on runes.

"Sandal can enchant any equipment we get for the trip, trust me he's the best enchanter and rune crafter in Thedas and he'll only get better," Daylen explained.

"Lady Elegant has given us a deal on potions and I went to Solvitus in the Gallows, he's a good herbalist and he says he can make some specialist potions and will pay us if we get him these ingredients," Marian said as she gave a piece of paper to Daylen.

"A spider silk gland will be easy to find at the caves around the city, a dragon fang can only be found on a dragon of course but there are none in Kirkwall."

"Aveline might know if anyone has reported any sightings," Bethany said.

"The easiest ingredient to find should be Pure Ironwood, I could ask the Dalish for some," Daylen said.

"Are you sure about that cousin, cause you did threaten their keeper," Marian sighed.

"True, the Dalish hold grudges, but they also respect the past as well."

"That's right, you secured them land at Ostagar didn't you?" Carver asked.

"I recommended to Anora that she give them Ostagar as a reward for their aid during the battle of Denerim, they have prospered thanks to Lanaya and Anora's cooperation in keeping the nearby lords away. Its slow progress but eventually I believe the elves and humans will come to understand one another," Daylen explained.

"That's an optimistic viewpoint," Bethany said.

"I prefer hopeful, a little hope is never a bad thing," Daylen said.

"Unless it gets your arse deep in trouble," Marian chuckled.

As night came to pass, Bethany returned home and Carver joined Marian and Daylen in meeting with Varric. The group walked towards the Lowtown markets, where a very nervous looking dwarf waited. He screamed as Marian tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry human I haven't been up on the surface very long, I keep thinking I'll fall up into that sky any minute," Anso said.

"Bartrand used to be like, got jumpy every time he went outside," Bartrand said.

"I would pay to see that," Carver chuckled.

"But I digress, I need some help quite badly in fact, some product of mine has been…misplaced," said Anso hesitantly. "The men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to. If you retrieve my property I could reward you handsomely!"

"I think we should know what this product is cousin," Daylen whispered to Marian.

"Just what did these men steal?" she asked.

"Did I say steal? I don't know if I would go that far," Anso sighed. "They seemed like perfectly reasonable smugglers, they smiled and everything," Varric slapped his face at his fellow dwarf's statement, whilst Carver shook his head in dismay. "The goods are valuable however, and illegal, and my clients want them very, very badly, you know how Templars can be," Anso continued, chuckling sheepishly as Marian and Carver looked at him in shock.

Daylen narrowed his eyes at Anso and realised what this 'product' was. Templars only took part in smuggling for one thing, Lyrium. They were already given a steady supply of Lyrium, supposedly to amplify their powers. Daylen had seen several Templars at the tower and during his travels, some took Lyrium on a daily basis and others didn't. Some Templars were even crippled in some way because of overdoses on Lyrium, of course the Chantry often put a stop to their lyrium supply when they knew of a knight's addiction. The Chantry controlled the Lyrium market but the Coterie and merchants guilds had set up smuggling rings that addicted, corrupt Templars often used to satisfy their lyrium addictions. It was a dangerous but profitable market.

"Your smuggling Lyrium," Marian realised the same thing Daylen did.

"Of course he is, that's just bloody great," Carver growled.

"By the Paragons not so loudly, oh my, I'm not cut out for this work, I should have taken that stable boy job just like mother insisted," Anto explained.

"You only just realised that?" Varric asked, crossing his arms.

Marian put a hand to her chin and turned to her cousin and brother.

"What do you think?" she asked Daylen.

"Lyrium smuggling is a dangerous market, but its also a profitable one, although personally I feel that this dwarf is in over his head," he explained.

"Personally I think we should bloody turn around and leave the sodding dwarf to his own problems, you already have a bad reputation for arguing with the grand cleric," Carver explained.

"She was talking a load of bollocks," Marian retorted.

"It is up to you cousin, we just can't get caught," Daylen sighed.

"All right, Anso you've got a deal, but you'd better make it worth the trouble," Marian said.

"Oh I assure you I will," the dwarf said.

"Practically a bloody guarantee," Carver muttered.

"The smugglers usually conduct their business at a hovel in the alienage, you might have to kill them, but hopefully they'll be reasonable enough to let you take the chest," Anso explained.

"Doubt it," Varric sighed.

"Are you sure about this sister? Cousin may be free of Templar authority but Bethany isn't, and they could lock us up too," Carver said.

"We need the coin Carver, and there's a lot to be made from Lyrium, plus this could give us the chance to get a few Templars in our favour," Marian explained.

"Well come back and find me when your done, I'll probably be at the hanged man, anywhere with a real ceiling," Anso squirmed as he walked away.

Carver sighed as Marian laughed. Daylen couldn't help but smile too. He had recruited his fair share of dwarves before, one he considered a close personal friend. None of those recruits were as scared of the surface as Anso seemed. Marian signalled the group to follow her and Daylen did so. They walked into the Alienage and Daylen marvelled at the tree for a moment. Kirkwall's alienage was smaller than Denerim's and during the day the population seemed just as large.

"If mother finds out we took this risk…"

"She doesn't have to know everything," Marian interrupted Carver.

Daylen rubbed the door of one of the hovels.

"I'm not sensing any Lyrium beyond this door, although I have seen markings like this one," he touched the red paint mark. "But they're not used by smugglers, slavers use them to mark their hideouts to other slavers," he squeezed his hand into a fist.

The memory of the Slaver in Denerim flashed before his eyes. He remembered both the man's pleas for mercy and the results of his rage. Marian moved Daylen aside and kicked the door down, much to Varric and Carver's shock.

"Who needs Aveline when we have Hawke," the dwarf muttered.

Daylen and Marian narrowed their eyes at the men inside. They were all dressed in leather armour and had their blades ready, as if they had been waiting for someone. Marian launched the first strike, throwing her sickle into the first smuggler's head. Daylen and Carver drew their swords as Varric fired Bianca, pinning one smuggler to the wall. The other two smugglers threw flasks at the floor, releasing a cloud of black smoke. Daylen fired an ice blast, hitting one of the smugglers. Carver then moved in, shattering the ice statue and then beheading the final smuggler.

"Its official, getting on your bad side isn't good for your health," Varric said.

Marian moved into the next room and removed her lock picking kit. She easily pried the lock but gasped at what was inside the chest.

"Empty," she noted.

"Anso lied to us," Daylen said.

He moved to the door and widened his eyes slightly at what waited outside. Daylen narrowed his eyes in fury, recognising the armour and weapons the new arrivals wore. Again images of his encounter with the Slavers in Denerim flashed before his eyes. He scanned the crowd of armoured men and saw some slaver mages with them. Marian touched his shoulder as they walked out, aiming the pupils of her eyes at the rooftops, a clear sign that she spotted people waiting to ambush them.

"That's not the elf, who is that?" one of the slavers, a woman glared at Hawke's group.

"It doesn't matter, we were told to kill whoever enters the house," another soldier said as he drew his sword.

Daylen gripped his sword tightly before throwing it at the soldier. He used his force magic to direct and enhance the density of the blade, allowing it to pierce through the soldier's chest. The slavers looked at him in horror, astonished that a mage used a blade like he did. He pulled the sword back into his grip and nodded to his companions. Marian jumped over Daylen, slashing the slaver woman across the throat. She then flipped back, kicking two more slavers before they could attack. Varric fired his crossbow, knocking one of the ambushers off the roof he hid on.

"Biana you minx, that was beautiful," the dwarf cheered.

Carver swung his sword around, cutting the soldiers surrounding him like a whirlwind. He then blocked a soldier's strike, then slashed him across the chest and stabbed his sword into the gut of another. Marian jumped over her brother, tripped two men to the ground and jumping at another. She dug her axes into the man's neck before pulling them out and blocking a sword. Marian deflected her attacker's blow and ducked as Carver slashed the man across the chest. Daylen moved towards one of the mage slavers. Molten rock spread across his arm as he accessed the Earth magic. With a throw of his fist, Daylen launched a molten rock at the mage, burning through his ice defence and knocking him to the ground. Daylen spread fire down the length of his sword and slammed it into a slaver's shield, using the sheer heat of his blade to temporarily blind the man. Then he swung around and slashed the man's side.

"More coming cousin," Marian said.

Slavers armed with swords and shields and twin daggers jumped from the roof tops. Daylen pointed past Varric's shoulder, showing him the archers coming out of the alleyways. Varric loaded an explosive bolt into Bianca and fired it into the circle of archers. The force of the explosion blew some of them back and set others on fire. Varric then fired one bolt after another, hitting the archers before they could recover from the flames. Carver ran at one of the mages, slashing him across the chest. Daylen then pulled the mage's staff to his hand with force magic and used it to channel a spirit bolt, hitting a final mage and crashing him against the wall.

"Tevinter slavers," Daylen growled, dropping the staff and sheathing his sword.

"I see the rumours of what you did to them in Ferelden aren't wrong," Varric muttered.

"What did he do?" Marian asked, putting her axes on her back.

"What do you want to hear, the rumours or my version? My version includes a cry for help from the elves and a passionate kiss with a red head," Varric explained.

"Which never happened," Daylen snapped.

"Varric was only doing what he always does, he says I've slept with a pirate queen and a Dalish pariah and everyone knows I don't like women that way," Marian explained. "I'm worried about you cousin, you haven't been yourself lately, Anders told me you were always patient and compassionate in Amaranthine, I haven't seen you react like this since we faced Flemeth!"

"I love you unconditionally cousin, but we don't completely understand one another," Daylen said coldly. "And another thing, exactly how much time have you been spending with Anders?"

"I'd like to know that too sister," Carver said.

Marian laughed as she walked away from the two men. She suddenly widened her eyes as a blade pressed against her throat. The men quickly drew their weapons as Marian jumped back, rubbing her neck from the scratch.

"I don't know who you are friend but you made a serious mistake coming here," the Tevinter captain growled. "Lieutenant I want everyone in the clearing now!"

Daylen and his group braced themselves as footsteps signalled another new arrival. But much to their surprise and the Tevinter soldier's shock, another Tevinter soldier limped down the steps, blood spurting from a wound on his throat. He fell to the floor, revealing the stoic form of an elf. Daylen narrowed his eyes at the elf, feeling the hum of Lyrium on the man's very skin. He looked taller and leaner than most elves Daylen had met, even Zevran and some of the Dalish had nothing on this white haired elf. His armour had gaps exposing his arms and the strange markings on his skin, which only resembled the Dalish blood tattoos. The elf had bare feet and wore a pair of clawed gauntlets that matched the sharp spikes on his chest plate and shoulder pads.

"Your men are dead," he growled, walking over the man's body.

Daylen stood his ground as the new arrival walked further down the steps. He had an imposing great sword on his back, but it was the elf's eyes that disturbed Daylen.

"And your trap has failed, I suggest running back to your master while you can," he said, walking past the Tevinter captain and looking at Marian and her companions.

"Your going nowhere slave," the captain growled.

The elf smacked the captain's hand as soon as it touched his shoulder. His markings glowed with a blue light as he thrust his hand into the man's chest. Both the captain and Marian's companions widened their eyes, for the elf's hand didn't rip through his armour, but passed through it as if he was a ghost. And with a vicious tug, the elf pulled his hand out of the man's chest, tearing out the man's rib cage. Carver clutched his mouth in disgust as the captain's guts poured out of his chest. Marian however stared at the elf, though Daylen couldn't tell if his cousin was afraid or enthralled by the elf's strange power. The glow on the elf's skin faded as he turned to face the four adventurers.

"I am not a slave!" he declared.

Next Chapter 9: Fenris

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, in the game we don't really see what Fenris does to when he uses his hand trick, so for the sake of the M rating I wanted to make it bloody, but also bad ass and scary, I mean Fenris ripping out body parts instead of just blowing them up...well I suppose either one is bad ass.

Also I'll drop some hints about the rewrite of Dragon Age Vox Populi. Since its AU it'll have multiple origins, so you will see Daylen Amell and even a female Surana, but they wont be Wardens. And don't expect a Daylen Amell with the same personality as the one I've portrayed in this story. There will be many characters, including Jowan though when he appears he'll be under a different name, the big faces like Alistair, Leliana and Morrigan will also be featured. For more details check out the one shots as they are published.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 9: Fenris

_Lyrium, its both a source of power and a catalyst to madness. I remember when I was very young, back during my time in the tower when I noticed an older Templar drinking Lyrium. A few weeks later he attacked one of the apprentices, it took three of his fellow Templars to pin him down. I remember him spouting some nonsense about serving the makers will. The girl he attacked was called Keili, a Chantry enthusiast who was praying during her free periods, she was so traumatised she actually believed that Templars words. Greigor had the man sent to Denerim and last I heard he'd been arrested for smuggling pure, unrefined Lyrium. Alistair told me that Lyrium was given to Templars as a leach by the Chantry and I believe him, I've seen the harm it causes. Occasionally though exposure to Lyrium isn't harmful, most mages can touch and drink liquefied Lyrium without having to worry about the mental poisoning it can cause, probably ten normal humans and elves in every hundred can work with lyrium without any negative side effects, pure lyrium however always causes mental degradation, that's why even dwarves find danger in working with it._

_After that incident I began reading through the library about Lyrium. During my studies I happened upon a dusty book that had largely been ignored. It spoke of rituals that had been used prior the circle, we were allowed to study the risks of these rituals but specific details were left out so that we wouldn't dabble. Before Finn distracted me with a problem he was having shaping barriers, I was able to read a note about something called 'Lyrium warriors'. After helping Finn with his problem I returned to the book only to see it gone. Irving had confiscated it, whatever Lyrium warriors were they apparently didn't exist anymore, according to Irving. I'm starting to think he was wrong._

* * *

Daylen kept a hand on his sword as he stepped between Marian and the new arrival. The markings on the elf's skin had long stopped glowing and his angered expression faded slightly. He still walked aggressively, but seemed at least a little more pleasant. But Daylen still watched the elf, particularly the markings on his skin, which he sensed to be lyrium though he couldn't tell if it was refined or pure.

"I apologise," the elf said unexpectedly.

Marian put her hand on her cousin's hand and nodded to him, her silent order to stand down.

"When I asked Anso to provide a distraction I had no idea they would be so numerous," the elf elaborated.

"You were responsible for this?" Marian asked.

"Yes, my name is Fenris, these men were imperial bounty hunters, seeking to recover a magister's 'lost property'," he rolled his eyes as he spoke, as if he had heard the term spoken many a time. "Namely myself, they were trying to lure me into the open and crude as their methods were I could not have faced them alone, thankfully Anso chose wisely!"

"So everything Anso said was a lie?"

"Not entirely, your employer simply wasn't who you believed," Fenris said.

"That seems like a lot of effort to go to, to find one slave," Carver said.

"It does," Fenris dismissed the statement.

"Its those markings on your skin, they're Lyrium," Daylen pointed at Fenris's exposed arm.

"You're not a dwarf, how would you know that from looking?" Fenris asked.

"I know a great deal about Lyrium," Daylen turned away slightly, but noticed the suspicion in Fenris's eyes.

"I did not receive these markings by choice, even so they have served me well," the former slave explained.

"So your master wants you back so he can get the Lyrium, even if he has to tear it from your skin?" Carver asked.

"His hunters have implied that, though they weren't willing when they told me!"

"Why face them?" Marian asked.

"There comes a time when you must stop running, when you must stand and face the tiger," Daylen nodded his head in agreement of Fenris's statement.

As a mage he knew that the only thing mages truly had to fear was demons. A mage could become as powerful as the old gods, but if they were ever tempted by a demon for but one moment they could lose themselves completely. Daylen had seen that in Uldred.

"Still if it were me," Carver muttered.

"It isn't you," Fenris growled.

"If they were trying to recapture you then I'm glad we helped," Marian said.

Fenris's expression softened slightly as he turned away from Carver and Daylen, focusing on their sibling/cousin.

"I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain," he said.

Carver rolled his eyes slightly as Daylen looked at Marian, no doubt with pride in his eyes. The younger Hawke however was annoyed by his sister's attitude. He had no love for slavers, but even he knew that they needed to focus more on getting coin than helping others. Before their cousin got more involved, Marian had been reducing the price of her services, even dismissing rewards all together. This had been the opposite of what she had been like when serving Meeran, but ever since Daylen arrived her priorities changed. Carver, Bethany and their mother knew that in truth Marian looked up to Daylen, even before they met she listened to the stories told about him and always asked Bodahn and Sandal what he was like.

"If I may ask, what was in the chest?"

"It was empty," Marian said and Fenris cast his eyes to the floor.

"Were you expecting something?" Daylen asked.

"I was, but it was foolish of me to do so," the elf sighed.

He crouched over the fallen lieutenant's body and began rummaging through the man's pockets.

"Its as I thought," he growled. "My master has accompanied them to the city, I must confront him before he flees."

"It sounds like you wish to do more than talk," Marian said.

"Denarius wishes to tear my flesh from the bone, he has sent many hunters after me, so many that I lost count. Before that he kept me on the leach like a Qunari mage, a pet to mock their customs, so yes I intend to do more than just talk," Fenris narrowed his eyes in fury.

"If it means fighting more slavers, then we would be happy to help," Marian said.

"We would?" Carver and Varric asked.

"I will find a way to repay you, I promise," Fenris's expression softened once again and Daylen wondered if the elf was as taken to his cousin as she was to him. "The magister is staying at a mansion in Hightown, we must face him before sunrise in case he retreats, I will meet you there if you wish to help," he explained.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Marian said.

The elf nodded his head, the slither of a grateful smile crossing his face. He walked away from the alienage as quickly and mysteriously as he had appeared. Daylen looked to his cousin and noticed the awe inspired expression she had. Carver however huffed and looked away.

"Didn't realise you liked elves sister," he muttered.

"We all like certain things, you like red heads with Orlesian accents, cousin likes Rivaini women with big breasts and I like elves with mysterious pasts," Hawke explained.

"Hawke you wound me, am I not mysterious enough for you?" Varric asked with a chuckle.

"I think you're too much man for me to handle Varric," Marian smiled.

"It's the chest hair isn't it?"

"I would touch it but I might…"

"Maker sister do you have to do this in front of us?" Carver asked.

"We should go if you intend to help Fenris cousin," Daylen said.

"Yes, he looks capable but he'll need some help, lets get to Hightown and fast!"

Once again Daylen allowed his cousin to take command, she knew the city better and he had no doubt that she would follow his ideals. They were also guided by Varric, whom had committed reports from his spies to memory and recalled a sudden new occupant of a mansion in high town, an occupant who never left the house. After dark High town was just as dangerous as low town, on their way to the mansion the group came across the bodies of multiple armed muggers. Fenris was clearly as capable as Marian believed, for it had been his blade that felled the thugs. The group took the alleyway right of the Chantry and came upon some of the more well known estates of Hightown, one of which included the family house of the De Lancet's, a family Leandra would have been married into if not for Marian's father. Fenris was stood by one of the bushes, his face showing some of his impatience.

"No one has left the mansion and I have heard nothing within," the elf admitted.

"They may be setting up a trap, we should enter as quickly as we can," Daylen said.

"Indeed," Fenris nodded.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Hawke asked with an amused grin.

"I do not fear death, that does not mean we should be reckless," Fenris scowled.

"He's right Marian, we need to tread carefully in there," Daylen said.

Hawke nodded her head in agreement. Fenris pointed out the mansion, it was next to the Harimann estate. With the addition of the former slave, Hawke and her group walked around the side of the building, with Daylen in the lead. Since out of all of them (though possibly the exception of Fenris) Daylen had more experience in fighting, Marian trusted Daylen to form an effective plan of attack. He peered through one of the windows and checked it for patrols. The Warden found it strange that there was no trace of even a single person within the house. He opened the window and softly climbed into what looked like a hallway, possibly connecting the kitchens to the more homely areas of the mansion. Nodding to the others, he cautiously walked further and further down the hallway, heading towards a door. Fenris however stormed forward, and would have moved past Daylen if not for the mages arm halting his step. The elf scowled, but lowered his eyes as Daylen pointed to the floor. Fenris's foot had been inches from a switch hidden on the floor, a trigger for a trap. The group had no idea how what kind of trap it was, but none wanted to find out. Varric walked past the two men and disarmed the trigger, shoving a bolt down the edges of the switch to jam it.

'Thank you Zevran,' Daylen thought back to Zevran's lessons on assassination, lessons he had taken to heart to use against assassins.

Fenris opened one of the doors and Daylen immediately felt a sudden rip in the veil. The foot switch was just a trigger for a physical trap, the door however had been charmed with blood magic.

'Damn it, I should have accounted for magical traps,' he cursed, drawing his sword from his back.

Fenris let out a yell as shades slithered out of the ground. Hawke and the others were taken aback, shocked not by the demons but the amazing mix of ferocity and skill Fenris showed. His tattoos glowed as he hacked at the shades with his sword. Each strike was accurate and deadly. The elf cleaved through the shades until the last one fell.

"He uses demons to do his dirty work, DANARIUS!" he yelled with fury. "CAN YOU HEAR ME! YOUR PETS CAN NOT HELP YOU NOW!"

"So much for stealth," Varric muttered.

"The sooner we find this man and kill him the better," Marian said.

She drew her axes and followed Fenris into the lobby of the mansion. Once again they triggered the trap that had been waiting for them. The other three drew their weapons as shades began rising from the ground. Carver jumped past his sister and slammed his blade into a shade's head. He tore the blade free and sliced another across the chest. Hawke fell in behind her brother, cross cutting a shade that tried to attack him. Fenris however ran head first at the shades on the stairs. He span, cutting three down with a single swing. But as soon as he stopped his attack, a glyph glowed underneath him.

"Magic," Fenris growled.

"The veil is thin here, if Danarius was here then he probably killed many people, in order to fuel the magic summoning these demons," Daylen explained.

"How many people would he have had to have killed?" Hawke asked.

"A skilled mage can summon many demons by bleeding a person dry, this however, I think he killed as many people as there are demons," Daylen stood ready as more shades began crashing through the doors.

"He must have killed all of his servants, DANARIUS COME OUT!" Fenris yelled.

Daylen slashed a shade across the chest and jumped to the side as one slashed at him. He rolled towards a suit of armour and charmed the decoration with his mana. The carefully constructed display came apart, along with its sword and shield. Daylen then charmed the others, levitating axes, spears and various types of plate armour around him. As more and more shades came out of the ground, Daylen surrounded the floating projectiles with mana, ensuring that even if the objects were once meant for decoration, they would be lethal now. With a wave of his hand Daylen moved the objects at astonishing speed, piercing the eyes of the shades or bashing them across their heads. Fenris stood at the top of the stairs, slashing two demons before turning to Daylen. He watched the mage protect Varric with the pieces of armour, ensuring the dwarf could fire his bolts and not worry about the shades behind him. The elf also caught the look of admiration in Marian's eyes and scowled.

"Magic," his voice dripped with venom as he beheaded a shade.

Hawke span her axes around and slashed two more shades. She flipped back as a shade swung its claws at her. Rebounding off the wall, Marian dived at the shade and tackled it to the ground. She dug the tip off the blade into the shade's head and tore it free, blood spreading across her face. Daylen moved his arm towards Marian and the shield and gloves moved to protect her from a shade. The shield blocked the shade's claws and the two plate gloves punched the demon, briefly boxing with it, as if toying with it before Hawke buried her axe in it's head. Fenris slammed his sword into the ground, releasing a shockwave that threw the shades around him back. Varric fired a bolt from his crossbow, hitting a shade in the head.

"CARVER DUCK NOW!" Daylen yelled.

The younger Hawke dropped to the floor as Daylen launched several weapons into the Shade's in front of him. He bought one of the swords to his hand and began cutting through the remaining shades, making his way to Fenris. Marian drew her bow and fired alongside Varric, hitting the Shades in front of and behind the Grey Warden. He stabbed one shade in the chest, then ran the cold effect of a blizzard across his sword. With a single swing, Daylen felled three shades. Fenris barged past Daylen and stabbed a shade in the gut. He moved to the door to the study and kicked the door down.

"DANARIUS!" the former slave yelled.

"FENRIS WAIT!"

But Daylen's warning came too late, as soon as Fenris walked into the study a symbol lit up beneath him. He took one last step and stopped, unable to move despite how much he struggled. The elf widened his eyes as a wraith rose from the ground. Without a moments hesitation, Daylen added his own mana to the spell, dispelling the seal and freeing Fenris. The elf raised his blade just in time, blocking the Wraith's claw strike. Daylen removed the enchantment from his sword and joined Fenris in cutting at the wraith. Fenris hacked the lower regions of the wraith, whilst Daylen cut off its claw. Varric looked down Bianca and fired a bolt straight into the wraith's head. Fenris stabbed his sword into the wraith's chest just for good measure, and the wraith, like the lowly shades beneath it sunk back into the ground.

"You'd better clean yourself up sister, mother almost had a heart attack the last time you came home covered in blood," Carver said.

"Any one hurt?" Hawke asked as she ran up the stairs.

"He's not here," Fenris growled.

He lowered his head and sighed.

"I had hoped…it doesn't matter," he said. "I assume Danarius left valuables behind, take them if you wish, I…need some air!"

Fenris walked past Marian, dropping his head in depression. She sympathised with his situation, but remembered the hatred in his eyes when he saw that her cousin was a mage. Daylen and Carver had already began searching the study for loose bits of coin and items they could sell. The Warden picked up a staff he would have no use for and gave it to Varric, the dwarf would arrange a buyer for both the staff and the cowl that went with it. She followed the elf outside, watching him lean against the wall. The elf looked up at the stars, his face held a look of contemplation and exhaustion. He was slowly growing tired of the life he led and Hawke could see that.

"It never ends," he said, noticing but not looking at Hawke. "I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every corner. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul, and now I find myself in the company of yet another mage!"

He broke away from the wall and looked at Hawke.

"You could speak to him directly you know," she said, knowing he was referring to Daylen.

"With how he used that sword I at first thought he was a Templar, that masked friend of yours, but those spells," he growled. "You harbour a viper in your midst, it will turn on you and strike when you least expect, that is in its nature."

Marian narrowed her eyes at the elf. In spite of how attractive he was, she still felt tempted to strike out at him.

"My cousin is stronger than you think, stronger than anyone could know really," she explained.

"He's your cousin?" Fenris asked.

"Yes and if you have a problem with him you have a problem with us," Carver said as he, Daylen and Varric stepped out of the mansion.

"I am not blind, I know magic has its uses, but even the best intentioned mage can fall prey to temptation, then their power is a curse to be inflicted upon others," Fenris explained.

"Nothing's stopping you from moving on," Carver scowled.

"Its all right Carver, I understand the point Fenris is making," Daylen said as he began undoing the straps on his helmet. "What you say is true Fenris, but temptation doesn't just apply to mages, it's the character of the person that matters…as for me, I have already faced temptation, both from within the Fade and outside of it," he pulled the mask from his face and fixed his hair, looking Fenris in the eye.

Both stood their ground and held onto their ideals, though Fenris did soften slightly as he saw the subtle resemblance the Hawke's had with Amell.

"I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so I apologise, for nothing could be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt, here is all the coin I have as Anso promised, and if you are in need I would gladly accompany you," Fenris explained.

"My sister and a friend of my cousin are both mages…"

"Don't forget Daisy," Varric added.

"Will you have problems with them?" Marian asked.

"I will watch them carefully, that is all," Fenris said.

"Will Danarius come after you again?" Daylen asked.

"He will do whatever it takes to protect his investment, even if he must tear the Lyrium from my corpse," Fenris scowled.

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf," Marian smiled.

Daylen and Carver looked at Marian in shock, whilst Fenris laughed, he seemed uncomfortable but clearly wasn't put off by Marian's advance.

"I'm planning an expedition into the Deeproads, I could use someone as skilled as you," Marian said.

'And as mysterious and handsome,' Carver thought bitterly.

"Fair enough, I will be here if you need me, if Danarius wishes to claim back what it his he can try. I do not expect your help if ever that day comes, but I would not turn it away," Fenris explained.

"I will be happy to help," again Marian smiled.

Fenris nodded, bowing slightly as he walked back to his mansion. Marian fully intended on visiting the elf one day, to learn more of his past and what drove his hatred. The group however walked away from the noble estates and on the road to Lowtown, intending on returning home for a well-deserved rest.

"I'd be careful around that one sister, he obviously doesn't like cousin or any other mage," Carver said.

"Just wait until he meets Daisy and Blondie," Varric grinned.

Marian chuckled slightly as Daylen sighed.

"You were remarkably calm with him cousin, do you have a thing for elves too?" Hawke asked.

Daylen huffed in a vane attempt to hide his amusement. He chuckled slightly before looking at the floor.

"He's a slave, and the magisters are infamous for their use of blood magic, there are either two things that happen to slaves, they become indoctrinated to the point where they will do anything their master says, or they will free themselves and develop absolute hatred," the Warden explained.

Varric nodded his head slightly and he spoke words none of the group expected him to say:

"Some men would fight anyone, kill anyone to gain their freedom. But I know you can break your chains and yet remain a prisoner, you can carry that darkness around inside you until it burns itself into your flesh, and changes you forever!"

The three humans looked at the dwarf in shock and knew that there was more to Varric than met the eye. That was when Daylen realised Varric wasn't just a good storyteller, but in his own way he was wiser than any Chantry scholar. The Warden sighed as he looked at his hand, a hand that had once used blood magic, once out of desperation and a final time out of hatred. He told Fenris he had faced temptation, yet like Fenris he buried a deep anger inside him. Desire and Pride were not the only sins demon's fed off of.

"Is there something wrong cousin?" Marian asked.

"We have not known one another for as long as we should have, yet already you protect me like family, I am honoured," he sniffed slightly.

"Oh cousin," Carver shook his head.

"And we are proud cousin, I can not speak for Bethany and Carver, but I hope I can one day be as generous, wise and brave as you are," Hawke smiled as she hugged her cousin. "Although if Fenris insults you again, don't expect me to hit him…he's much too cute to hit!"

"Touching family moment…ruined," Varric sighed.

Next Chapter 10: Wounded coast, wounded hearts

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed my version of Fenris's recruitment, he'll of course meet the other mages later on :). Varric's quote was an unused line I found on youtube, he also has unused lines for the other recruitable characters, even himself. In fact I'll be using some unused lines and scenes in this story as well as trying to put my original spin on things. Next chapter will revolve around my first original plot line in the story.

Next time: After suffering a blight induced nightmare Daylen goes to the wounded coast alone to both clear his head and hone his skills. A chance encounter with an unexpected duo leads Daylen into Kirkwall's dark world of Malifecarium and reminds him of just how complicated the bonds between mages and templars can be.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Dragon Age or its characters, Simon, Eva, Arthur, Logan and Amelia are my original creations

This is the first of my original quests which if it was a game I would consider a DLC like the Exiled Prince that goes across all three acts, so this one quest is just the start of others that will take place across the length of the story. I'll also have some focus on Marian as well without Daylen around and in time will explore some of her experiences at Ostagar and the Lothering escape.

Sorry for the long time in updating guys, hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 10: Wounded Coast, Wounded hearts

Fire, that was what Daylen awakened to. He lunged out of bed, finding himself dressed in his circle robes. The room he was in looked like his old tower dormitory, but outside he heard the sound of battle and the familiar roar of the Darkspawn horde. Daylen ran outside, gasping at what he saw. He saw the city of Denerim, the markets, the huts, even Fort Drakon burning. People screamed as Darkspawn ran in hordes through the streets. Daylen looked at the spawn in confusion, for each one passed him as if he wasn't there. His head snapped to the right as he heard a familiar wail.

"COME ON YOU MANGY FUCKS! TRY AND STOP OGHREN!"

He watched the red haired dwarf hack and slash his way through Darkspawn. An ogre came towards him, but Oghren still didn't back down. The dwarf ran at the ogre, only for several arrows to hit his chest. Daylen gasped as the ogre backhanded the fiery dwarf, sending him flying into the stonewall of the alienage. He ran to where Oghren had fallen and found only an empty suit of dwarven armour. Several yells alerted Daylen to more people in need. He turned, seeing the First enchanter being impaled by a Shriek. Irving gasped in pain before he disappeared, leaving only his clothes and staff. Greigor and Cullen stood back-to-back, hacking and slashing at Hurlocks. Blight wolves suddenly jumped on top of them, biting into their flesh. Daylen turned and ran as the horde approached him. As he ran, he saw piles of abandoned, bloody clothes. He shook his head as he saw Genlocks tossing around pieces of a golem. The young mage ran to Fort drakon, again seeing empty piles of armour and rags. He finally reached the top.

"LELIANA!"

He fell to his knees, seeing the red haired woman pinned to a cross, in very much the same way Cailan had been displayed at Ostagar.

"Where…"

Daylen turned, seeing a man he never thought he would see again. Alistair limped towards him, wearing Cailan's old armour. The former Templar, bastard son of Maric and rightful heir of Ferelden walked straight through the mage he had called friend. A stray arrow hit him in the shoulder and Alistair attempted one final time to raise his sword. But that in turn was for nothing, as an arrow pierced through his wrist. He fell and began crawling with what little strength he had. Daylen tried to move but found his feet were stuck. Alistair turned as a Hurlock vanguard walked past Daylen, drawing its sword. The Hurlock let out a throaty laugh as it raised its sword over its head.

"Where were you when we needed you?" Alistair asked before the Vanguard struck.

"NOOO!" Daylen screamed and awoke in a sweat.

The beads of sweat faded as steam rose from Daylen's chest. He looked at his right hand and saw the burn mark he had left on the bedpost. Daylen sat on the edge of his bed, calmed his mana and heart and rubbed his eyes. It was a good thing Varric was kind enough to pay for a room at the hanged man. Wardens often suffered horrific nightmares connected to the Darkspawn and the taint within them. He realised he should have known it was a nightmare, because he heard the whispers, the 'song' of the old god the Archdemon had once been. If he had stayed at Gamlen's house he would have worried his cousins, perhaps even Gamlen himself.

'You should stay away Daylen, go back to Amaranthine or join the Freemarches Wardens,' he tried to fool himself.

But Daylen knew in his heart that he wanted to be in Kirkwall, where his family began. Yet he also needed to clear his head, so he put on the leather vest and gloves he had bought and his hood, and picked up the free man's staff the Dalish had given him. He walked out of his room to find Varric leaning against the wall opposite his door.

"You know Amell, a lot of people thought Isabella had made good on her threat to seduce you, I haven't heard screaming like that since Bartrand pissed himself at Bailan's court," Varric chuckled.

"Thanks for that intimate look at your brother's bladder control, and thanks again for the room," Daylen said.

"You're Hawke's older cousin, of course I'm going to help you, you might want to talk to blondie about that nightmare, I know he's probably the only one in the group that could understand," Varric explained.

"Perhaps, he wasn't recruited during the Blight and supposedly those who were have much more intense nightmares, I don't want to dump that on him when he has a clinic to run," Daylen sighed.

"You look like you're going for a trip, want me to get Hawke?" the dwarf asked.

"I'm just going for a walk Varric, I'd appreciate you not telling Marian about this," Daylen said.

"That would depend on where you were going, the Wounded Coast is a good place to go when you want to be alone…and robbed by raiders or those Qunari renegades!"

"Tal-Vashoth," the mage muttered.

His conversations with Sten had enlightened him on Qunari culture. Tal-Vashoth were to the Qunari what Maleficar's were to the Templars, beings hunted for what they were. Daylen lowered his hood over his head and walked past the dwarf.

"I need some time to myself for a while, Marian and the others…they wont understand," he sighed.

"You know Amell, one thing I do know about your adventures, one thing I don't bullshit on is the fact that you wouldn't be here now without your companions," Varric explained.

'That's the problem,' Daylen thought as he walked away from the dwarf.

The young mage walked out of the hanged man and made his way through the Lowtown markets. He spotted Bethany talking with Merrill and one of the Dwarven mechants. They were either browsing his wares or selling whatever junk they had gathered. Daylen turned his head to avoid the pair seeing him, it did the trick, as the elf girl and his cousin turned back to the merchant. Hightown was a buzz with activity, customers haggled with merchants whilst the merchants that weren't serving customers yelled out deals to attract them. A pair of guards spoke with a bearded man with a thick Orlesian accent, taking in complaints about his wife and her activities at the local brothel. Daylen cast his eyes to the ground as a group of Templars walked past him. Judging from their light armour they must have been recruits.

'They seemed lively for some reason,' Daylen thought as he reached the stables.

"Ser Amell!" the mage turned his head and smiled softly at the pair of dwarves who approached him.

Bodhan and Sandal stopped at his feet. Sandal was holding a sword that Daylen could only describe as a dull version of the long sword he had Wade craft him, Vigilance. It had been put in a matching sheath, which must have cost a lot.

"Enchantment," Sandal smiled as he offered the mage the blade.

Daylen took the blade and slid it out of its sheath, it was finely crafted with Silverite, but Daylen noticed the subtle coating around the edges.

"Lyrium," he said and Sandal's nod confirmed his suspicion.

"Serah Hawke told me of your skill with the sword, its good to know you've improved, by the ancestors the amount of times you tripped when you sparred with Loghain," Bodhan chuckled.

"He was rougher as a teacher than Alistair, what is it called?" Daylen asked as he slid the blade back into its sheath.

"Dutiful, or Righteousness perhaps, Lady Hawke suggested Virtue!"

"Marian praises me too much," the Warden sighed.

"Actually it was Leandra Hawke whom suggested it, a fine second cousin you have Amell."

"Thank you, both of you, if you see my cousins or their companions don't tell them where I was going," Daylen said.

He placed a saddle onto one of the horses and tossed a gold coin to the stable boy. Bodhan sighed as the young man rode out of Kirkwall's gates and into the Free marches. The dwarf worried for the man he admired not just for his deeds, but his integrity and modesty. But his worries faded as he snapped his fingers together, realising 'Integrity' was perhaps a good name for the blade he had forged for the Warden.

Daylen meanwhile galloped across the plains surrounding Kirkwall. The wind rushed through his hair and the sea breeze beat the festering stench of Kirkwall's Lowtown streets. Yet Daylen could still smell the stench of bloodied corpses, feel the heat of the flames and the howl of the sea reminded him too much of the roar of the horde. Nightmares like the one he had corrupted his senses, they lingered not just on his conscience. He feared the song of the taint, the possibility of failing his friends and the possibility that he had already failed. When he reached the sandy plains of the Wounded Coast, Daylen dismounted and let his horse rest by a lake. Most of the water was beginning to dry up, but there was just enough left for the horse to drink for the amount of time Daylen intended on leaving for. That and the horse would run back to the city if it was in any danger, they had been domesticated and trained to return home.

'Fade Blade, Tear of Justice, Veracity,' he passed his time both by walking and thinking of a name for the blade Bodhan had given him.

He rested the sword on his shoulder and walked with his staff under his arm. Eventually Daylen reached a hilltop that gave him a good view of the ocean. He stabbed his weapons into the ground and crossed his legs together. After taking a few deep breaths, Daylen closed his eyes and began humming the song Leliana had sung at camp a year ago on that very day.

'Even though it was ultimately a sad and tragic song, your voice gave me a sense of peace that day Leliana and I think we all appreciated the path we were taking that day, everything was so clear and certain. I knew that the Darkspawn had to be stopped, that an army had to be made and I was so certain that I could have had a life with the woman I loved, even if that love was all passion and flirtation on the outside.'

As the wind blew his hood off, Daylen thought of his blood family. The Amells had been great once, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that their current reputation was perhaps because of his birth as a mage.

'Stop blaming yourself for every problem Daylen,' he chided himself.

He looked to his right and widened his eyes slightly as a Qunari approached. Daylen immediately reached for his staff and assumed a defensive stance.

"Hold, I mean you no harm human," the Qunari said. "You are not a bandit or a mercenary, that much I can tell, I am passing warning onto any travellers in this region," he explained.

"You are not Tal-Vashoth?" Daylen asked.

"I am, but I travel alone, those in groups do not sell their honour for coin, they did not like their roles but they remained trapped by the Qun," the Qunari elaborated.

"Your warning is appreciated, but I am more than capable of defending myself," Daylen said.

"I see, if you kill them then it would not anger nor please the Arishok, but killing me would!"

"Why would killing you please the Arishok more than killing raiders?"

"Because I am worse, I am without honour."

"You have warned travellers of danger, that is honourable in itself," Daylen said.

"Perhaps, safe travels to you," the Qunari hefted his spear over his shoulder and began walking away.

Daylen lowered his head and turned to retrieve his sword. He stopped however as he noticed two hooded figures standing on the beach, walking towards one another. They embraced like long lost lovers, their hoods falling from their heads. The woman had fair skin and dark black hair. She pulled her lover, a brown haired man with slightly tanned skin, closer to her, savouring his touch. They then kissed and Daylen was ready to turn away and leave them to their business. But he then remembered the mercenary's warning and realised he had to pass it on to these two lovers as well. As if by fate the wind had stopped, allowing Daylen to hear what they were saying.

"Is it done?" the woman asked.

"Yes, a few more hours and we wont have to step foot in Kirkwall again, the Gallows will be behind us," the man smiled as he touched her cheek.

The mage Warden narrowed his eyes, seeing the gauntlet covering the man's hand. He recognised the make as Templar issue. The man also had neat hair and seemed to groom himself well, to the kind of standards that was expected of newly knighted Templars. Daylen strapped the sword to his belt and began walking down the hill. But he quickly stopped as he heard the faint whispers that haunted his dreams every night. Pulling his staff off his back, Daylen immediately dived towards the two lovers. They widened their eyes in shock as the mage deflected a magical bolt. Daylen twirled his staff in his hands and turned to where the attack had come from.

The Hurlocks of Kirkwall seemed much different than the ones Daylen had seen in Fereldan. They were thinner and paler than the ones seen during the Blight. Of course they were also far less organised, appearing more like a group of armoured, rapid animals than the squadrons Daylen had fought in his homeland. His suspicions of the man being a Templar were confirmed when he drew a sword from his robe at the same time revealing his armour. Leading the Hurlocks was an emissary, wielding a staff that looked as if it had been made from a staff. The Emissary let out a guttural huff before firing a blast from its staff. The green ball separated, creating numerous bees.

"BACK AWAY INTO THE WATER!" Daylen yelled at the pair.

He span his staff, lighting it with fire magic. The bees hit the flames he conjured and the Hurlocks moved towards him with swords drawn. Daylen slammed his staff into the ground, summoning a pillar of ice that skewered one of the Hurlocks. He blocked the sword strikes of two Hurlocks and pushed them into three more behind them. With a swing of his staff, Daylen made their armour brittle with an ice slash and struck again to shatter through the armour and cut their chests.

"STAY AWAY!" the girl yelled as four of the Hurlocks approached her and her love.

Daylen locked his staff with the blade of a Hurlock and gasped as he saw the Hurlocks approach their prey. Suddenly, the woman threw her hand forward, creating a force blast that pushed the four creatures back. With her status as a mage revealed, the woman threw off her cloak to reveal the blue robes of a Kirkwall circle enchanter. Daylen pushed the Hurlocks away and used a magic Morrigan had taught him. His staff fell to the sand as his body, clothes and all changed. He crawled on all fours as his jaw extended, teeth sharpened into nails and pupils turned into feral slits. Fur and tainted quills grew on his back, while his body fat increased, doubling his size.

"By the maker," the Templar gasped.

In his new bear form, Daylen let out a feral roar before swiping at one of the Hurlocks, tearing off a chunk of its chest. He swung again, ripping off a Hurlock's jaw before pinning two more to the ground. The tainted bear tore chunks of flesh from the Hurlocks beneath him and even grabbed and bit at their heads. Like a force of poetic justice, Daylen again assumed another form, turning from a bear into a swarm of giant hornets. The swarm flew at the Hurlock shaman, causing it to scream as it was consumed by the insects. They stung and bit at the Hurlock's skin, infecting it with poison that formed bubbles across the creature's body. The bubbles burst, dirtying the floor with blood and puss before the Hurlock let out a final scream, foam gushing from its mouth as it finally fell to the floor.

"Stay behind me my love," the Templar said.

The swarm formed into a single mass and Daylen returned to his human form. He looked to the two lovers and sighed as the Templar raised his sword in warning.

"I mean you no harm," he said.

"How do I know that? I have not seen you at the Kirkwall tower, you are an apostate, are you part of the mage underground?" the Templar asked.

"He is a Grey Warden!"

The trio turned and Daylen naturally assumed a defensive stance, ready for another fight. The group that walked out of the clearing were all obvious mages, except for the apparent leader. He wore black armour that slightly resembled a Templars, a sword and shield were strapped to his back and he carried a grey helmet underneath his arm. Daylen remembered a suit of armour Wade had once ranted about, the armour of the fallen; he had given a detailed description (an extremely well detailed description) that matched the armour the man wore. Daylen kept his staff ready as the group approached them. The leader smiled at Daylen's defensiveness.

"Calm yourself my friend, I bear no ill towards mages or Grey Warden deserters," the man smiled.

"I am no deserter," Daylen said defensively.

"Really? Our merry band is full of deserters, although we have found new purpose, one I hope that as a mage you can understand," the man explained.

"And what purpose is that?" Daylen asked.

"Freedom!"

* * *

Marian let out a long yawn as she rolled out of bed. To her shock Bethany was already dressing into her clothes, her staff leaning against the wall beside her. The eldest of the Hawke siblings took a deep breath and sighed with pleasure at the unmistakable scent of traditional Ferelden hotpot. At Ostagar she'd grown accustomed to the act of eating food that looked unappetising, one of the Wardens would cook the meat and vegetables in a pot until it was right for eating. She put on her armour and walked into the living area, where Carver was cooking the stew. No one, apart from perhaps Orlesians could get Ferelden hot pot.

"Maker that looks disgusting," Gamlen said.

"Oi, watch yourself, this kept us strong through Ostagar you know," Carver said.

"And how did that battle go?"

Carver dropped his spoon and turned to Gamlen with a glare.

"I think now would be a good time to serve up before you overcook the meat Carver…well, overcook it too much I'd say," Marian put on a diplomatic smile as she stepped between the two men.

Despite her son's intent to hit her brother, Leandra smiled at her older daughter's calm integrity, something she didn't have in Lothering. Her attitude had changed however when she learnt of her cousin's deeds during the Blight and the Amaranthine incident. Leandra, like her daughter was proud of Daylen Amell, the man whom kept their family name strong, one to be proud of again. Of course there was still much work to do for the Amell line to be great again in Kirkwall but Leandra had no doubt that her daughter and cousin's son would one day rise to greatness.

"See you later mother, try not to break uncle Gamlen's jaw Carver," Marian smiled as she walked out of the house.

Bethany and Alpha followed behind her, with the Mabari hound running off into the market district. For once in a long time Marian felt confident again, selling the junk she gathered and engaging in friendly banter with the store owners. She felt safe and comfortable knowing she had a clear path free of complications. Fifty Sovereigns could be made without compromise and Marian had learnt that lesson from her own family. She had already done good by helping her new found allies. Of course the meeting between Fenris and her mage companions wasn't smooth, the former Tevinter slave got on best with Bethany, he almost seemed pleasant with her. Which was just the opposite with Anders and of course Merrill.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you!"

'Speak of the Archdemon,' Marian grinned as the two elves rounded the corner.

"But I was just…"

"Not one word," Fenris growled at Merrill.

"Merrill, Fenris," Bethany called to them and the white haired elf's expression softened slightly.

"Bethany, Hawke, that's a pretty set of armour you've got on Hawke," Merrill said.

"I always preferred your old mercenary uniform, I liked the green on it," Bethany said.

"The Squire Jerkin's a good set of armour, I know its not the most feminine piece of armour but I prefer what it represents over Meeran's uniform," Marian explained.

"You look fine in it Hawke," Fenris said.

Marian smiled warmly whilst Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Hawke!"

The group turned to see Varric walking out of the hanged man.

"Hey Varric, isn't my cousin with you?" Marian asked.

"Yeah…there's the thing Hawke," Varric fidgeted slightly

"What has he done?" Fenris asked, always expecting the worst from mages.

"Ancestors nothing, it's just he didn't have the most pleasant night," Varric sighed.

"The rumours about Isabella must not be true then," Bethany said.

"What do they say about her?"

"Everything that's the opposite of what I heard coming from Amell's room last night, sounded like he was in a battle or something," Varric said.

"The way Isabella talks you'd think sex is a battle," Marian muttered.

"What was that Hawke?"

"Don't worry Merrill!"

"He told me not to tell you, but he went to the Wounded Coast alone," Varric sighed.

"What? When was this?"

"Early morning as the sun rose and the gates were opened, he's no fool Hawke he'll keep himself safe!"

"Why on Earth would he leave like that? Does it have anything to do with that night?" Bethany asked.

"Maybe, he was having some kind of nightmare, a pretty intense one as far as I can tell, I believe he said none of us would understand," Varric said.

"There is one person in Kirkwall who would understand, lets go and see Anders about it," Bethany suggested.

Hawke walked through the streets with Merrill, Bethany and Fenris behind her. Varric meanwhile went to Hightown to check with Bodahn and Sandal at the Dwarven quarter. As they walked down towards Darktown, Marian noted the conversation going on between Fenris and her sister.

"Do you ever miss Tevinter?" Bethany asked.

"I was a slave," Fenris said.

"Still it was your home right? Or at least the only one you can remember, does it ever feel strange not to be there?"

"Sometimes, that does not mean I would go back," the elf sighed.

Hawke supposed that was the only relatively descent conversation the pair of them would have. It was still better than the way he interacted with Merrill.

"You've never met a Dalish before have you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know," Fenris said dismissively, no doubt wanting to end any kind of conversation before it began.

"I'm sure you'd be able to tell, Dalish aren't much like the elves in the city."

"The smug sense of superiority does give you away," Hawke thought she saw the slimmer of a smirk across the white haired elf's face.

Merrill looked very confused by the comment and Hawke knew that the girl, and perhaps Dalish in general didn't realise how high and mighty they often portrayed themselves. Marian liked the Dalish for some of their better qualities, but she often found them to be arrogant, still believing they were as mighty a people as they had once been. She threw aside her thoughts of the Dalish as they approached Anders's clinic. The blonde haired mage had his feathery coat hung against the wall, alongside his staff. He ran his hands across the body of a very familiar Rivaini woman. After healing her, Anders wiped the sweat from his brow and grinned.

"Don't come running to me the next time you catch one of these diseases," he said.

"Isn't that the point of magic?" Isabella asked, huffing as she walked away. "Oh Hawke, good to see you again, and who is this?" she smiled as she looked at Fenris.

"Fenris Isabella, Isabella Fenris," Marian spoke quickly, trying not to be jealous of the woman's interest in the elf.

"Hmmm, he's stacked for an elf, he could give your cousin and brother a run for their coin…maybe not Carver!"

"Please do keep trying to seduce my cousin, but don't go near my brother," Marian said. 'Or Fenris for that matter,' she thought.

"Oh sweet thing, if I wanted to sleep with your brother I'd have had him in bed already, as for your cousin, the hero's proving to be more resilient, alas I had to settle for this rather tall sailor the other night, the one with the blonde hair and pretty blue eyes," Isabella explained.

"Then we'll keep away from him," Bethany shivered.

"Why do we need to keep away from him? Won't that make him feel lonely?" Merrill asked.

Bethany shook her head whilst Marian sighed.

"Speaking of that cousin of yours, he yelled up a storm the other night at the hanged man, that along with Alistair's screaming made sex with Boris very awkward," Isabella sighed.

"Whose Alistair?" Marian asked.

"The local drunk, used to be a Grey Warden, whenever he gets fuck off drunk Varric and I drag him to his room, if he and your cousin reunite my chances of sleeping with him are done…although heroic regret might add to his charm," she hummed in delight as her imagination drifted.

"Well lovely speaking with you Isabella, but we came here to talk to Anders," Marian said as she walked past the pirate queen.

"I already know about Amell's nightmare, Isabella talked about it none stop," Anders sighed as he put on his coat.

"Varric told me he's gone to the wounded coast alone, we wanted to know what was wrong and if there was anything we could do for him?" Marian asked.

Anders took a seat and rubbed his eyebrows. His mood had completely shifted from the witty healer Marian had first met; it actually reminded him more of Daylen's mood.

"Everything I told you about him, during our time in Amaranthine together, those were the good times, the times he was care free. You know about Loghain's death don't you, but do you know specifically how he died?" Anders asked.

"We assumed he had died in battle," Bethany said.

Merrill and Fenris watched from behind one of the pillars, both elves curious about Hawke's cousin.

"You weren't wrong about joining the Wardens, it generally is for life, we're tainted and plagued by nightmares but we don't always have to wear the uniform or turn up for the meetings," he elaborated more when he saw the Hawke's confused expressions, "We drink the Darkspawn blood, along with a few other ingredients, that turns the taint inside us into something we can use to kill the Darkspawn. Amell explained it to me like this, every Darkspawn is a soulless creature and is bound to the Archdemon, the reason the Grey Wardens have to kill it is because if an ordinary man does it then the spirit of the Archdemon transfers to the nearest Darkspawn and will presumably grow back into its former power, but if a Grey Warden kills it, the Archdemon will automatically be drawn into the Grey Wardens body, drawn in by the taint."

"So in a away the Grey Warden becomes an abomination," Marian assumed.

"No, they die, the soul of an old god cant live in a container that already has a soul…that is the truth of the battle of Denerim, Amell didn't slay the Archdemon, he just made it vulnerable enough for Loghain to deliver the final blow," Alistair explained.

"Your cousin fought the Blight in Ferelden, I always assumed he had come with you from Lothering," Fenris said.

"He's the hero of Ferelden," Bethany said.

Marian lowered her head slightly as she suddenly realised the depth of Daylen's guilt. Loghain had in fact taken a death blow for him.

"As for the nightmares, every Grey Warden has them, they were apparently worse for Wardens that joined during a blight but I don't know whether that's true, combine that with the fact that Amell is a powerful mage, taunted by demons in the fade and the hard life he's lived, he lost Jowan and the few friends he made at Ostagar, and his best friend Alistair even left the Wardens because Loghain was allowed to live at the Landsmeet," Anders sighed and for a moment Marian thought he saw tears in his eyes.

"I had heard of what happened at Denerim but I had no idea that your cousin was **that** Amell," Fenris said.

"That's why I believe without a shred of doubt that if there's a mage in Thedas whom will never fall prey to a demon, whom will encompass, no surpass the expectations of the Chant of Light it is my cousin," Marian explained.

"We are standing right here sister," Bethany chuckled.

"Thank you for telling me Anders."

"Just don't tell him I told you, he's already paranoid about the two of us trying to court one another," Anders rolled his eyes.

"Lets keep flirting to annoy him, it might actually make him smile when he gets back!"

Marian smiled as she walked away from the clinic; her expectations and respect for her cousin were much greater than when she had entered.

* * *

Daylen walked behind the two unlikely lovers, the three of them marched in the centre of the group of warriors led by the ex Templar. He had identified himself as Sir Simon Esquire, former Knight-Lieutenant of the Kirkwall order. The man seemed sincere and polite and quite knowledgeable, not nearly as ignorant as other Templars Daylen had met. They walked across the sands of the wounded coast and it had gone well into the afternoon. Daylen looked behind him and saw the awed expressions of the former raiders and apostates, many of whom were dressed in the feathery robes of Tevinter make. The group came to a cliff face and one of Simon's men began rummaging around the bushes.

"Thank you for agreeing to come with us Warden, we are in great need of someone of your talents," Simon smiled.

"What makes you think I'm a Warden of any great skill and experience?" Daylen asked.

"I know how to spot competency, I was in charge of training recruits in Kirkwall, but then Meredith moved me to guard duties because I wasn't teaching the ideals she expected them to learn," Simon explained.

Daylen looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a doorway hidden in the bushes the warrior searched. He focused on Simon as the man spoke of his duties in the Templar order.

"As for why I think your competent I can spot your training, you handled yourself well against those Darkspawn and you have this air about you, one that is hard to impersonate, though you are a mage you are also a fighter, tempered by experience," he explained.

"What did you mean when you said Meredith thought you weren't teaching the recruits the ideals of the order?" Daylen asked.

"He means that Meredith was teaching them to be unsympathetic, to not see the mages as people," the Templar behind Daylen spoke.

"You clearly haven't been in Kirkwall long Warden, things are different in other kingdoms but here there is no sympathy for mages, we're treated as bad as the Qunari ones," the mage explained.

"Forgive me, I am Arthur Henlox, I joined the order prior to Simon leaving it."

"You're a deserter then, and she an apostate, forgive my rudeness but why would a Templar fall for a mage?" Daylen asked.

"Because she is a person, the greatest person I know," Arthur spoke almost poetically as he touched the mage girl's chin. "How can all mages be feared, how can they be believed to be monsters if one of them is as kind and beautiful as Eva?"

Daylen looked at the affection in the Templar's eyes, it was the kind of concern and adoration that he had seen in Redcliffe soldiers parting with their wives. This man truly loved the girl Eva in spite of their opposing paths. It was yet another reminder of the complicated life of a circle mage. Even before becoming a Grey Warden and broadening his experience Daylen had seen numerous cases in the circle tower of Ferelden. Some like Uldred hated the Templars and didn't hesitate to speak out of turn and he passed that vile hatred on to his students. Others liked the Templars, Daylen had even heard of mages that were attracted to their Templar guards, before Uldred's rebellion he himself had had polite conversations with Cullen and there was a subtle respect, perhaps even friendship between Knight-Commander Greigor and Irving.

"I see, but why did you leave the order?" Daylen turned to Simon.

"I've met Meredith, I even worked on a case with her, there is no room for mercy for her, sometimes she doesn't even ask questions or get all the facts and worst of all, she thinks she's carrying out the maker's will. I could give two shits about the Maker, I joined the Templars to stop real abominations not push mages and hope for them to become one and there are so many injustices that it would take days for me to list them, Sir Aldrick, one of Meredith's lieutenants is a sadist who thinks any mage who gets out of hand should be made tranquil regardless of the harrowing results and Sir Karass just want to kill any mage for even looking at him wrong, he beat a man up and Meredith just gave him a stern look, no punishment at all," Simon explained.

"Did you take your concerns to the Grand Cleric?" Daylen asked.

"The Grand Cleric and Meredith are friends, they worked together to put that incompetent ass Dumar on the throne," Arthur growled.

"I thought that was only a rumour, a conspiracy story."

"There's no absolute certainty, but I did take my concerns to the Cleric…she wasn't as stern as one could hope, I just finally had enough and after my brother was arrested and my…my sister she," Simon rubbed his head as if he was in pain. "My younger sister was a mage, before I left the order she was revealed to the Templars, she'd hidden it for years it was quite amazing actually. They put her through the Harrowing before she was ready, one of the knights transferred from the Ferelden circle cut her down and the damn coward didn't even have the courtesy to tell me what had happened," Arthur turned to the bush as his ally opened the hidden door.

A ladder had been built leading into one of the numerous cavern networks that ran across Kirkwall and the surrounding area. Daylen climbed in after Simon and his men, following Arthur and Eva. He looked at his surroundings and saw numerous wood platforms built into the cavern walls; in fact he spotted dwarves still building walkways and armaments. Simon walked up to a younger man who greatly resembled him and Daylen guessed their relationship as brothers to be right when the two of them hugged. Simon's brother wore armour Daylen recognised from the red iron mercenary company, very similar to Marian's old leathers but in a more appropriate red colour scheme.

"Brother, is he a new recruit?" the young man asked.

"No Logan he isn't, he's here to settle our Darkspawn problem," Simon smiled.

"About time you found a real Warden, after those bastards from Amaranthine abandoned us I was beginning to think you wouldn't find anyone!"

Daylen raised his eyebrows slightly as he looked over the shoulder of the two brothers. Another man emerged from the corner, adjusting his robes. The woman beside him adjusted the belt of her armoured skirt. She looked over towards Daylen and smiled at him. The man who spoke before wore a white robe with grey armour over his chest. Broken cuffs were wrapped around his gloved wrists. A few strands of white hair stuck out of his turban, which covered his whole face save for his eye and his left ear, an elf ear. His apparent lover had grey hair styled so that a bang covered her right eye. She wore a black combat dress that left her shoulders exposed, but black fabric that was thin enough to expose her skin covered her arms and midriff. However she also wore armour on her waist and legs and she drew a sword from her back.

"This whole mission has turned out to be more trouble then we originally thought, still that Codex could really change things for the underground and my fellow mages Simon, or perhaps I should be saying our fellow mages," the apparent mage spoke confidently, almost arrogantly as he approached Daylen.

He narrowed his eye slightly and waved his finger, as if placing something about Daylen's face.

"You, it is you isn't it? My fellow student Amell, how is Irving?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Daylen asked.

"Sorry that's been rude of me, Amelia likes it when I cover my face, she says it keeps her from eating it, that's Reavers for you…" he blinked slightly as Daylen and the others looked at him in disgust. "I got carried away didn't I? Sorry about that, I'm glad its you actually, this task requires someone with a specific expertise, and I'm not afraid to make assumptions but you're the best damn Warden in Thedas," the elf mage began unravelling his turban, revealing tanned skin and striped tattoos across his cheeks.

He only half removed the turban, leaving the rest of it to cover the right side of his face. But the left side and the elf's carefree grin was enough for Daylen to identify the mage.

"Alim Surana?"

Next Chapter 11: Andraste's will

* * *

That's right, the other Mage Origin is here, but don't expect to see a copy of Daylen, Alim will be very different from our Warden. Originally I was going to introduce an OC from the circle whom would mirror Daylen, but then I thought of using Surana and basing some of his personality on the many witty remarks you could come out with in Origins (for example the 'your a bit of a bitch' line to Anora :) that very much encompasses Surana's outward personality, but he's much deeper than that and it ties into his experiences inside the circle and outside the circle. He's got the same potential of power that Daylen and in this story could have been the Warden, but you'll find out more as the story progresses.

You'll probably also noticed that I mirrored certain things about the OC's and the original characters, Simon and his siblings are like the Hawke's, three siblings with one of them being a circle mage, whilst Eva and Arthur's relationship are based partly off of the Cullen and femmage origin romance people seem very fond of.

Anyway, next time Surana and Amell team up to fight through a tribe of Darkspawn to reach a codex Surana says could change the lot of every mage in Thedas.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age

I'm back with an update, sorry it took so long, been working on some potential one shots and the first chapters of my Vox Populi story, but I'm going to be focusing on this story for a while.

* * *

Dragon Age 2: Right and Duty

Chapter 11: Will of Andraste

_One of the activities in the circle I most adored was reading, I was always eager to learn. I suppose that's what Irving found to be my most compelling trait, self improvement was a constant day to process for me. That day wasn't so much about my magic but more my overall knowledge, so I had taken to reading history books. I was going through a book that detailed Andraste's rebellion against Tevinter slavers. It was filled with praises and assumptions about the nature of Andraste's war and why she waged it. It wasn't until her execution that I realised someone had been looking over my shoulder._

"_I call Halla shit," Alim Surana grinned._

_He had been standing on the table behind me in a crouched position. Like me back then he was skinny, though more from a lack of eating than anything else._

"_Alim, what are you doing?" I asked with a groan._

"_I'm just reading about the prophet Andraste's fight against all mages," Surana rolled his eyes as he spoke, something he often did when referring to religion._

_In fact Surana was very dismissive of all religion, even his own people's history. The man hated the Dalish, called them savages clinging to lost glory. He was a little hypocritical in the fact that he favoured the history of Andraste, he was always reading different books about Andraste, when they all came out with answers he didn't like he often threw the books aside._

"_You realise the Chantry writes those books, Andraste never wanted mages to be locked up like this," Alim said._

"_I don't think anyone can truly say that for certain Alim, and please be careful what you say, those words could be interpreted as treasonous," I tried to explain to him._

"_Don't be so stupid Amell, I'm not talking possibilities, I'm talking certainty, when its proven true I'll dance naked across the tower and say FUCK YOU to every Templar, I'll say FUCK YOU to the Knight-Commander, FUCK YOU to the Grand Cleric, FUCK YOU to Keili, FUCK YOU to Wynne, FUCK YOU to the Devine and to you I'll say…actually your cool Amell, with our new found freedom I could help you find a valley to live in," Alim grinned in reference to my names meaning._

"_Very funny," Jowan droned, emerging from behind one of the bookcases. "You do realise there are Templars in the room?"_

_Alim raised his hand to talk but stopped as several Templars stepped up behind him._

"_Well shit!"_

'_Good old Alim' we used to say. Despite his personality people liked him, he was smart, talented, wasn't afraid to get involved in circle politics, even as an apprentice. He had this belief that the Chantry used Andraste as a figurehead to justify the domination of mages and he wasn't afraid to say it to a cleric's face. Irving wasn't mad, he just had Alim write a thousand lines of 'I will not shout out profanities in the library again'. When we came of age he hadn't changed much, he had more wisdom I'd say and took his lessons more seriously. Alim was my friend and Jowan's, during a time that was much simpler, more innocent._

* * *

Alim wrapped his arms around Daylen, embracing him in a hug Daylen felt was quite awkward. Daylen looked at the elf in confusion as he stepped back.

"Its good to see you again Amell, I'm grateful your time as a Warden worked out for the best," Alim said.

"Surana, why aren't you at the circle?" Daylen asked.

"Ha, isn't it obvious old friend? I'm an apostate now, not a Malifecar but I'm quite infamous amongst the Templars, I smuggle mages out of the circle and I do occasional spy work for the underground, I've seen the cruelty of Templars first hand Amell, Meredith is doing things Greigor never would have done," Alim explained.

The elf walked around his allies and the Templar and mage lovers.

"This isn't our base, but its where we've set up temporary camp for the expedition I'm leading," Alim smiled.

"Wait, tell me, why is Meredith worse than Greigor?" Daylen asked.

"She's unwavering in her devotion, that's the problem, she thinks she's serving the will of the maker, of Andraste herself, but you saw first hand, hell you even touched Andraste's ashes, I'm aiming for something higher!"

"What is that?"

"The true will of Andraste, her diary, a codex detailing her thoughts throughout the war, she supposedly preached of freedom if so then there must be details of what she thought of mages in there," Alim explained.

"Is that what you've been doing all this time Surana, investigating Andraste?"

"Genetivi discovered the resting place of Andraste, I'm looking for her soul and above all the truth…for ages we've lived by assumptions, we should live by truth and base our society on that truth, not the fear of the people or the superstition of a few clerics!"

"Surana listen to me, I don't completely disagree with your beliefs, but throughout my journeys I have learned many truths, that there are many ways to look at the world. Like you said I visited the resting place of Andraste, there was a guardian there, one whom wielded great power, power enough to read my regrets and the doubts of my friends, I am not certain whether that power was one made possible through magic or whether he truly was chosen by the maker to watch over his bride, perhaps she truly was, perhaps she was a mage, or perhaps she was just a great woman capable of achieving victory after victory by using her experienced military generals and the advantages her people had in the terrain and weather conditions. For some the path of the Chant is right and I do not question that, but this…if it truly is Andraste's will you seek to further your own knowledge, so that you yourself can know the truth then I will help you, but if you intend to force this truth on the world before it is ready then I will stop you if necessary!"

The rebels touched their weapons only for Alim to raise his hand. It was his signal to stop and in contrast to his allies he smiled.

"You are as sensible as you always were I see, but wiser now too, its no surprise the Qunari call you Ashkaari," Alim shivered at the dramatic nature of the name.

He clapped Daylen's shoulder and looked over to the two lovers.

"So these are the two seeking to leave the Gallows, tell me are you both truly ready to abandon your chains for love?" he asked as he walked around the two of them.

"We don't want to be any where near Kirkwall anymore, we just want to live in peace together," Eva said.

"I've heard that before, but a good share of the people I try to help escape end up turning to blood magic out of desperation, will the will to live overcome your love?" Alim asked.

"Serah, Eva and I are finished with the Chantry and magic, we simply wish to be left alone, but we need help to get out of Kirkwall," Arthur explained.

Alim touched his chin as he looked at Arthur and Eva. The two grasped one another's hands and their eyes reflected the genuine truth of their love for one another. Daylen crossed his arms together, looking over at Simon and Logan. The brothers traded whispers with one another before looking to Alim. Daylen watched his fellow Ferelden mage nod his head in understanding.

"Very well, Simon, after I've recovered Andraste's will can you and Logan take these two to the nearest escape cavern," Alim smiled.

"But Surana, they have hardly given sufficient payment for us to risk men in aiding their escape," Simon said.

"Don't be ridiculous," the elf turned to Daylen, shooting a smile at him, "We shouldn't help them because of what they can give us, but because it's the right thing to do, I cant deny two people the chance to live in peace," Alim explained as he patted Arthur and Eva's shoulders.

He hugged the two lovers, practically pressing them both together. Alim stepped back and smiled as Eva whispered a thank you. Daylen kept his arms crossed as Alim walked around him and pointed down the length of the cavern.

"Right, now that we've got that sorted lets get down to the main plot, Darkspawn tribe down there, two heroes here, now we just need two more companions, unfortunately you didn't bring the attractive rogues with you, especially that Antivan elf I do like him, although Morrigan, wow I would have loved to get wild with her," Daylen turned his head and sighed as Alim ranted.

The young elf went through his bag, removing a staff with a bladed tip on one end and a spiked club on the other. It seemed like an oversized weapon, overkill in its magical power. The spiked spear blade had holes with rings attached to it, an assortment of figurines and ornaments hung off of the rings, the figurines were made of Lyrium, the kind mined by dwarves. Alim strapped the staff to his back and clicked his fingers at his lover. She smiled as she pulled a Chasind Flat Blade off of the wall and walked to Alim's side.

"Amelia meet my friend Amell," Surana chuckled.

"Charmed," Amelia said, winking at the young man.

Daylen looked at Alim in concern, but the elf merely chuckled before turning to the path.

"Its situations like these when I really wish we bought a rogue with us," he sighed.

"Or a legion, is there a door at the end of the cavern?" Daylen asked.

"I don't know, probably not, but you never know, still wish we had some more help," Alim sighed.

"Actually," Eva began but hesitated, with Daylen and Alim both looking at her she turned to Arthur for help. He nodded his head in understanding and linked his hand with hers. "We want to join you both, Serah Amell you saved our lives and Serah Surana, we owe our freedom to you," the former Templar explained.

"Sorry love, looks like you wont be coming with us today," Alim winked at Amelia.

"OI KEEGAN! Bring some equipment around," Logan yelled at one of the men.

A burly, bald man walked out of the crowd of men, slamming a chest onto the ground. Arthur opened the chest to reveal a suit of Dwarven heavy armour, modified to fit a human man. He pulled off his Templar chest plate and robes, dumping them on the ground as he began trading the Chantry made plates for the dwarven forged steel. He picked up a great sword from the pile of weapons and strapped it to his back.

"We'll get out my love, I promise you," Arthur whispered to Eva.

"Don't be afraid, I will take point," Daylen said.

"What, but this is my expedition," Alim said.

"Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn and vice versa, if I go ahead as a distraction they'll be so focused on me they won't expect three more enemies," Daylen explained.

"I suppose you are right, as always," Alim groaned slightly.

"Good luck out there," Simon nodded to Alim.

Alim smiled before walking down the path. Daylen hesitantly followed behind, he trusted Alim in the fact that the cavern or whatever it was was important, but he doubted whether it contained the true will of Andraste. Then again he faced that very same belief when he searched for Andraste's ashes, it was desperation mixed with a bit of faith that pushed him to find the truth regarding the supposed Prophet's remains. What he saw made him question everything he thought he knew about the Chantry and history itself. He had no doubt that the Darkspawn were not the only thing standing in Alim's way. As he and his three companions walked down the cavern Daylen heard the whispers of the Darkspawn and began composing his plans of attack, one for every possible mixture of Darkspawn that might be waiting for him. He pulled his scarf over his mouth, a force of habit he had developed from before his joining at Ostagar. When he heard of the toxic effects of Darkspawn blood he had begun covering his mouth in the forest. Of course like a dreaming fool he had pulled his makeshift mask down when he met Morrigan.

'Perhaps if you had stayed obscured she wouldn't have taken such an interest in you. Don't be ridiculous Daylen, you pursued her as well,' he thought to himself.

He looked back at his companions, particularly at Arthur and Eva. There came a time when he would have dreamed of the life they had, to be young and in love with a whole future ahead of them. But even his relationship with Morrigan was based on the excitement and uncertainty of the grand adventure they took part in. Daylen shook his head away from the sight of them side-by-side and continued on his advance. He stabbed his staff into the ground and drew his Lyrium sword. Alim whistled at the subtle beauty of the blade.

"This is it, stay back until I give the signal," Daylen said, "It'll be a lightning spell," he clarified before running forward.

Daylen let out a horrendous yell, letting the Darkspawn ahead of him know that if they weren't all ready aware he was coming they should get ready. As he suspected a flurry of rock and arrows flew towards him. He used his shimmering shield spell, passing through the fade for a few seconds to avoid the projectiles. Then he threw a fireball forward as his ghostly form returned to flesh. The fireball hit its target and Daylen listened for the screams of the burning Darkspawn. He stretched his hand forward, letting out a stream of fire as he drew closer to the monsters. Then he struck the tribe, tackling a line of the Darkspawn. He looked upon the full brunt of the Darkspawn tribe. Hatchlings and Genlocks crawled out of the smaller tunnels and Hurlocks readied their weapons. Daylen held his sword out as the Darkspawn jeered at him. Suddenly, his staff flew past his head, straight into the chest of a Darkspawn Vanguard. He looked behind him, widening his eyes as Alim ran towards him.

"Did you say a fireball or a lightning bolt?" the elf asked as he swung his staff around.

Daylen shielded his eyes as a powerful gust of force flew into him. He kept his feet on the ground, but the Darkspawn behind him weren't so lucky. They flew back, hitting some of their brethren crawling out of the tunnels. The other Darkspawn looked at the two mages in shock for a moment before roaring. Daylen however still kept his look of shock as Alim twirled the massive staff around, the figures glowed, generating electricity. He thrust the staff forward, frying the advancing Darkspawn with lightning. Daylen grabbed his staff and sheathed his sword; he launched balls of ice and fire at the attacking Darkspawn, hitting Genlock and Hurlock alike. He squashed a hatchling with the heel of his boot before twirling his staff around and releasing a firestorm into one of the tunnels.

"Plans are overrated, just kill them all," Alim said.

"You keep up that recklessness and you'll get yourself and your men killed," Daylen said.

"Someone's going to die and it sure wont be me," the elf retorted as he fired one blast after another, electrocuting and burning Darkspawn left and right.

"Surana, don't go too far ahead," Daylen said.

"I'm going to reach Andraste's will, I'm going to read it and I'm going to free mages once and for all, so come and get it you disgusting Darkspawn," Alim twirled his staff around and slammed it into the ground, a crack ran across the ground, creating a crevice that several Darkspawn fell down.

Daylen slid past Alim and lifted several Darkspawn into the air. He then sliced each one's throat with the sickle part of his staff. Arthur ran up behind him, blocking a Genlock's axe before stabbing it in the chest. Eva summoned fireballs, raining them down on the Darkspawn. With every explosion of fire, the three men stepped further down the path, cutting down one Darkspawn after another. A Hurlock Alpha raised his axe over his head, swinging it at Daylen. The arcane warrior activated his shimmering shield, passing through the blade like a ghost. He then grabbed the Hurlock from behind and twisted him around, using the momentum to break the creature's neck. Alim fired a bolt of lightning and the chain effect passed from one Darkspawn to another, stunning them. That made them vulnerable to Arthur's assault as he ran in, swinging steel into the makeshift armour of the Hurlock's.

"Incredible," Eva muttered as she watched Daylen pass all of the elements into his staff.

He swung and span the staff around, knocking down any Darkspawn that approached him, becoming a windmill of magic energy. Fire, ice, electricity and the force of spirit magic flowed from his staff with every swing, while the ground seemed to shake every time Daylen brushed the staff against the floor. He swung the staff one last time, splitting a final Hurlock's head open. The young man span his staff again before putting his staff on his back.

"Is that the last of them?" Alim walked up behind Daylen and narrowed his eyes at the path ahead.

"There are two more Darkspawn waiting down the path, Ogres," Eva gasped as Daylen revealed the final obstacle in their way.

Daylen took out his staff and passed blizzard energy through Arthur's sword. He then cast a number of spells to protect his allies, barriers and charms of luck. Alim however cast healing spells and other chants of protection. Daylen remembered that in the past Alim had been an average healer, not as skilled as himself before he turned to blood magic but Alim's skill had grown in his time away from the circle. It seemed that Alim, like Daylen had also been on his own journey to seek out wisdom. Daylen led the group down the path, keeping his staff ready as he listened out for the song of the taint. He raised his hand and signalled the group to stop. Daylen widened his eyes as he saw the two ogres come into view. They were fully armoured, like the ones Daylen had encountered in Amaranthine.

"GET BACK!" Daylen yelled at Arthur and Eva.

He used force magic to throw them backwards, and then jumped away from one of the Ogre's fists. The Ogre let out a roar, covering the ground in spit. Alim faced the second Ogre with a confidence Daylen recognised from his days before facing the Archdemon. The elf was cocky; he thought he could take on anyone, even an Ogre. But this Ogre looked to be fully fed and covered in steel armour that protected it from fire and blades. Arthur rolled in front of Eva as Daylen's ogre took a step forward. The Warden raised his staff as the Ogre swung its arm around. Daylen was sent flying from the Ogre's blow, his staff snapped in half from the Ogre's arm. Alim kept his eyes on his own Ogre and readied himself, dragging his staff across the ground as mana swept through his hands. He launched fire at the Ogre, causing it to cross it's arms defensively. Alim continued the assault, covering the Ogre in a cloud of flames. He smirked as the metal of the Ogre's armour glowed, burning the Ogre's skin. The action angered the Ogre, causing it to roar and stomp its feet.

"Watch in horror as I rip you apart," Surana grinned as he covered his mouth with his turban.

He stabbed his staff into the ground and raised his hands. Two portals opened either side of the Ogre and a pair of clawed hands gripped the sides of the monster. Surana let out a laugh as he pulled the Ogre, causing it to cry out in pain. Alim jerked his hands back, ripping the Ogre apart in an explosion of blood and guts. The elf's clothes were covered in blood, but his skin and open wounds were safe. Arthur raised his shield as the last Ogre approached him and Eva. It raised its fist, preparing to crush the two lovers. Suddenly, a barrier surrounded Arthur and Eva, stopping the Ogre's fist in its tracks. Daylen stood with his hands glowing. He frowned at the Ogre, counting on it to notice him. The Ogre began stampeding towards Daylen. He drew his sword, running his fingers across the Lyrium edge. His mana merged with the blade, causing it to glow. Daylen held the blade at the ready, picking up a Darkspawn shield and infusing that with telekinetic energy. He raised the shield, deflecting the Ogre's punch. Then with one swing he cut open the Ogre's belly. The Ogre stumbled back, clutching the open wound before clumsily swinging its arm at Daylen. He sidestepped the blow and dropped the shield. Daylen dragged his sword across the side of the Ogre, causing blood to spray on his clothes. Then when he was behind the Ogre he stabbed the sword into the Ogre's back, severing the creature's spine. The Ogre fell to the floor and was helpless to Daylen's final attack. He stepped on top of the Ogre and stabbed the back of the monster's head.

"And I thought my kill was bad ass," Alim laughed.

Daylen pulled the scabbard of the blade off his belt and slid the sword into it. He turned to Arthur and Eva and tore his shirt off. Then he set the clothes alight. They were old clothes he could easily replace, he didn't want to risk anyone getting the taint off of them.

"What's with the stripping Amell? Not that I don't admire your new frame," Alim grinned as he looked at Daylen.

Daylen pulled his scarf down and looked to the path ahead.

"There are no more Darkspawn on the road, but I do sense that the veil is thin there, we should be careful, and if this is Andraste's will then there will likely be traps," he explained.

"Is that how it was when you sought out her ashes?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, along with some more spiritual tests, ones that made me question my faith," Daylen said.

"If that is the case, then Eva and I will stay here," Arthur said.

"Why, don't you want to see what's hiding at the end of the path?" Alim asked.

"If there is something there that tests our faith in the maker then I will not face it, I have lost my faith in the Chantry and our order, any test I go through there will be destined to fail," Arthur explained.

"I personally have had enough of the Chantry, I just want to be free of Kirkwall and with Arthur," Eva said.

"I see, then stay here, Surana and I should be enough," Daylen turned and began walking down the path.

Alim followed behind Daylen and the two mages walked deeper into the tunnel. They passed the holes Darkspawn hatchlings had dug and the corpses of those who had tried to break through. Daylen stopped occasionally to get a sense of whether there were Darkspawn still in hiding. He continued the pace of stop and search, whilst also looking at the markings left behind by the tribe. They had lacked organised ranks but their behaviour had been strange for the mindless and uncoordinated beasts Daylen expected. He couldn't place his finger on it but the Darkspawn had acted as if they were protecting something besides their home, as if their presence had been more than coincidental and an inconvenience to Alim. The Warden looked at the former circle mage, curious over what trauma was hidden behind his turban. His robes were dirty before they were bloodied and Alim didn't seem as cautious as Daylen was, even though the Warden was immune to the effect of Darkspawn blood. He watched the elf walk casually along the path as if he didn't have a care in the world. Alim Surana had changed, but not that much, whilst Daylen barely recognised himself.

"I think we're here," Alim said.

They had reached what they both assumed to be their intended destination. The tunnel stopped at a cavern for what the untrained eye would have assumed was a Dwarven Thaig. Though time had taken its effect on the rocks and metal, the architecture of the stairs and gate were human, statues of what Daylen assumed to be humans were unrecognisable, he didn't know whether they had intended to be beautiful women or demons as their facial expressions had eroded along with the other decorative markings. He looked at the gate though, it was still stern and the Ogres had no doubt been trying to get through it. Alim approached the gate and smiled as he raised his hand. He traced his hand over the gate, his mana joining with the metal.

"If I remember the words correctly, ah yes, 'the maker's will is unpredictable!'" the elf clicked his fingers as he heard several locks release.

Daylen widened his eyes slightly as the door swung open, dust filling the cavern. He raised his hand slightly to shield his eyes as Alim walked through the dust. The elf came to a stop, looking at what he had found. The gate had been protecting a tomb of some kind. Stone sarcophagus's had been loaded into the walls, there were so many that Daylen couldn't count them all and he had no desire too. The air of the place felt heavy, every instinct he had told him to run away. But Alim advanced further and Daylen wondered if it was a testament to the elf's courage or his foolishness. He then saw what Alim's target was, a podium at the end of the corridor. On top of the podium was a book, but not just any book, it was made of solid lyrium.

'Could it have been to preserve the book itself?' Daylen wondered as he took a step into the tomb.

He narrowed his eyes at Alim as the elf picked up the book, marvelling it like a hunter who had found his prize. Alim gripped the book tightly as he turned and looked at Daylen.

"I've finally found it, how do you like me now Greigor, I told you I'd prove you wrong," Alim said to himself.

"What does it say?" Daylen asked.

"The markings are…I can't read it," Surana blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"The book, I cant read it, the markings, it had a lock on it, very complex but magical at least, the way to open it must be this inscription on the front cover but I cant read that because the language is…I think its Tevinter," Alim explained.

"Why would Andraste's will be in Tevinter?" Daylen asked.

"I don't know, perhaps it was the only language the person writing knew, Andraste was part of the Chasind wild folk right? Maybe they didn't know how to read or write and thus someone from outside their tribe inscribed it in this lyrium."

"Alim, are you sure this is Andraste's diary?" the Warden asked.

Alim hesitated for a moment as he looked at the book.

"Honestly, I'm not so certain now, until I get it translated I'll never know," he sighed.

"Then I suppose your next step is going to the Imperium," Daylen said.

"Perhaps, you're welcome to come with me Amell," Alim smiled.

"No, I have another reason to stay in Kirkwall, I have family here."

"Really? Amell that's great, I'm really happy for you," Alim patted Daylen on the back.

"We should go then, see how Eva and Arthur are doing," Daylen said.

Alim nodded his head as he walked away from the tomb, holding the book gently underneath his armpit. Daylen took one final look at the tomb before beginning his walk out of the tomb. But Daylen suddenly came to a stop, hearing a clicking sound. He looked down at his foot and cursed himself for his complacency. His foot had stepped on a switch hidden on the floor tiles. Daylen broke off into a run as spikes began shooting out of the ground behind him. He looked at the path ahead and spotted Alim at the doorway. The elf turned his head, grinning slightly as he clicked his fingers. Daylen widened his eyes and began sprinting towards the exit.

"SURANA!" he yelled as the door slammed shut.

Daylen ran into the wall, slamming his hands against it to stop himself from hitting his head. He looked back as more spikes shot up out of the ground.

"Sorry for the deception Amell, but I knew that if you figured out that I was lying to you on our way back you would have done everything you could to stop me, you always have been a do gooder after all. No hard feelings but I have a goal to reach and not even old friendships are going to hold me back, you got famous because you killed a Blight but over here that means halla shit, me? I'm going to be famous for something much grander, something all of Thedas will appreciate me for, see you around Warden!" Alim explained.

"Surana! SURANA!" Daylen yelled in frustration as he pounded on the door.

The mage turned around, narrowing his eyes in fury as more and more spikes popped out of the floor tiles, threatening to bring his journey in Kirkwall to an abrupt end.

Next Chapter 12: The means to an end

* * *

Gotta love cliffhangers :)

Don't worry, I'm not replacing Daylen with Alim, the elf will come back not next chapter of the chapter after but only after the end of Act 1. Next time Daylen finds a way to escape the Tevinter tomb and discovers that the mage underground is not as righteous as it seems, plus some more Hawke perspective as the Hawke family's concern for their own increases.


End file.
